Again, I will Follow You
by Alonia143
Summary: Everything had changed when I was on board the Last Ship to leave Middle-Earth. Had a very strange dream and then I woke up in a soft bed. Why did Eru Ilúvatar, among others of the Valar, send me back? What was it that I was supposed to learn? And could I re-write my journey from Hobbiton to Erebor? Bilbo's POV, Time Travel Fix it, Everyone LIVES! R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_.

Bilbo's Point of View:

After the ship softly was drifting from Middle-earth I thought of all that had happened in my life.

How I was the famous son of my adventurous mother, Belladonna Baggins and the respectable Gentle-Hobbit, Bungo Baggins. Never living up to the expectation of others, but why would I want to? I never truly fit in with them all, until 14 dwarves came knocking on my front round green door.

My old heart gave an ancient ache. How I missed those dwarves of mine.

"Dear friend," I heard from beside me as I slowly looked up.

"Lord Elrond," I replied respectably.

"Why the sad face? You will be able to see whoever has held your heart, for a short amount of time," Lord Elrond stated back.

"But that is not what I want Lord Elrond. If only I could have saved them," I muttered the last part.

His hand rested on my shoulder and then said softly "Many times I have you seen with this sadness and many times you never told me who held your heart, however I can guess since you were on the quest to reclaim Erebor,"

I swallowed thickly.

"He and the boys were almost like family. Even though I had kept in contact with them all afterwards, I could never truly go back," I told him, cold tears trickled down my old face.

Whatever it was that Lord Elrond was going to say, a very bright blue light caught our attention. With his help, we headed up on deck.

We looked around as everyone was here.

"What is it Gandalf?" Frodo has asked him, taking out Sting as a precaution.

"Put that away Frodo, I do believe we are going to be meeting someone that you and Bilbo have only read about in books," Gandalf replied, keeping his eyes on the blue light that seemed to come closer.

The waves themselves were rippling until Ulmo, King of the Sea stood up. He walked on top of the waves as everyone didn't know what to think.

"Bilbo Baggins of the Shire? Ring-Bearer of Middle-Earth?" Ulmo asked, looking for me.

"Yes?" I asked, stepping forward with Lord Elrond's help.

"Eru and Manwe would like to discuss something with you and everyone else," Ulmo stated back.

Lady Galadriel shared a look with that of Lord Elrond and Gandalf.

Frodo, my dear nephew was in shock and unsure of what to do. I however, was excited and a little nervous but, I was also curious as to what they would want with me?

It happened before our very eyes, there was nothing and then two figures stood on deck. The first one that I laid my old eyes on was that of Eru himself.

He was tall, a lot taller than that of Gandalf by a foot or two. His robes were that of deep dark blue color but it shimmered like that of the stars. The trims were that of gold but when I looked into his face, he looked like someone that was close to Gandalf. Long white hair, beard and mustache.

Manwe who stood beside him was interesting to gaze upon because he had on his shoulder a small sized golden eagle. Manwe wore soft gray and white colors of his robes as everyone bowed to them.

I just dipped my head since I'm too old to bow.

"Others will be joining us for I have written your story, Bilbo Baggins," Eru said to me in a very deep soothing voice.

"Of course, my lord," I replied respectfully.

"Three souls that were brought to us, have been voicing very loudly to that of Aule," Manwe told me, my heart jumped a little at this.

"Aye, they have," we heard a very deep booming voice next to Manwe as I saw Aule.

He was stocky, stout and reminded me greatly of Thorin. Those deep and bright blue eyes.

"I can see my child is aching just as your children do, my dear," a very sweet female voice spoke up then.

Frodo gasped as the others were shocked to see Yavanna, Aule's wife as another woman joined us too.

"Yes, that is why I have been asking Eru to do something about this," This dark brown beautiful woman stated with Yavanna.

"Who are you my lady?" Frodo asked, as I wanted to scuff my nephew but, let it go.

"I am Lady Nienna, Lady of Mercy," Nienna told us.

Then I saw a man who was in black robes, his hood was up and Frodo stood in front of me when he saw him, Sting raised in warning.

"Peace, Frodo, Ring-bearer and savior of Middle-Earth," the man said, holding up his hand.

"That is Mandos, Frodo," Gandalf informed my nephew.

"Looks like a ring wraith to me," Frodo said back, not backing down.

"Mandos lower your hood, to bring peace to the young one," Eru told him.

Mandos sighed as he did and there upon his brow was a crown that was centered with a white jewel and gold.

"Mandos, Frodo," I said "is the Judge of Death,"

Frodo kept his tongue but lowered Sting as he still kept in front of me.

"Now, we are all here," Eru then started "We all know that your three important children, Aule, came to you far too early and have been voicing rather loudly, for us to do something to fix this mistake,"

"Yes, Thorin, Fili and Kili-"

"Are they here?" I asked, I couldn't hold it in any more.

They all looked at me as I breathed in deeply, my eyes watering with longing to see them.

"If I bring their spirits here, then time will be disrupted," Eru stated softly.

"Are they well?" I asked, blinking rapidly.

Aule walked over to me and then put his large hand on my shoulder with a fond smile with "Yes, they are and I can easily see that you love them just as they love you,"

"I want to see Thorin," I said, nearly pleaded him.

"Bilbo, patients my dear one," Yavanna told me, her rich golden blonde hair fell from her shoulder.

"I see what you have been telling me, Aule," Eru stated next, looking at me for a bit.

"Aye, I can't have my children pleading me like this little hobbit has just asked of. Eru, will you request to re-write their lives?" Aule asked him, with up most respect.

They all were quiet for a moment. My eyes looked to Frodo, Lord Elrond, Gandalf and Lady Galadriel. All of them were curious.

Eru then asked "Nienna, Yavanna, Mandos, your thoughts,"

"I would rather have them happy then this constant pleading," Mandos said back.

"I agree, they need to have some closure since they have loved one another on that quest of your children, Aule," Nienna commented, looking at Aule who nodded.

Yavanna looked at me and then said "If you do grant this, Eru, no one will remember their memories except Bilbo Baggins. For the safety of the whole of Middle-Earth and that of the Valar, we cannot have our enemy to remember or else, all will be doomed,"

Eru walked over and then agreed with her statement "I was thinking of doing just that after I have thought of what to do. I rarely do this, Bilbo Baggins, but I am going to send you back. It will be according to the recording, the year Third Age 2935. After you wake up, you will remember nothing of this meeting but, Yavanna and Aule will help guide you whenever they see fit,"

"What about my nephew?" I asked him, looking up worriedly.

"You will meet him again, but in very different way than before. Remember what you know from your past life little Bilbo Baggins. Close your eyes and sleep," Eru told me as I couldn't help the heaviness of my eyelids closing.

I rolled over and when I did open my eyes again, I saw that I was in Bag-End. My dreams were murky and blurred but I got up from my bed. It took me some time to understand, I wasn't old, my body didn't hurt as much nor did it feel frail.

And then I remembered. Thorin, the quest, the battle of the Five armies, Thorin passing away in my arms and knowing that his nephews and heirs, Prince Fili and Prince Kili, also being slain.

Living out my life until my nephew came along and brought me life once more. Then him going to Mordor to cast away that horrid ring of mine. He wasn't the same after that.

I then dashed to my study room as I looked and searched through documents and such, until I finally came across what I was looking for. The calendar stated: 2935.

Raking my memories over, I had to think of what had happened in this year. My father had passed away nearly 9 years ago, my mother lasted for 8 years-and then it hit me like a stone-giant. I had just buried my mother and was slowly getting over it, when the rest of my family started to comb and groom me into what was "The Gentle-Hobbit" I was supposed to be because of my father.

"Not _this_ time," I muttered out and then walked determinedly back towards my bedroom and then into my bathroom.

After I showered, got dressed, I then walked to the front door and opened it. There standing was my uncle and the bane of my family Lobelia.

"Ah, Bilbo!" Isumbras IV greeted me with a smile.

"Uncle," I said, nearly dumbly, looking at him mostly.

"May I come in dear boy?" He asked politely.

Lobelia was dressed in a very annoying bright orange color.

"Uh, no. I was just heading out…well to see you actually," I stated dumbly now, I did not want that foul woman in my home.

' _What is_ wrong _with me?'_ I asked myself but shook my head and opened the door of Bag-End wider.

My uncle looked at me oddly before waving it off and then Lobelia shoved me a little and they walked inside as I closed the door.

"I hope that this is not too early to be visiting," he said, almost too nicely.

"I am alright Uncle Isumbras, I know it's just been a year since mother's passing, but I am alright," I told him confidently.

He sighed and then said "I figured you would like some advice since her passing a year ago was just a last week,"

"I do miss your mother, Bilbo," Lobelia lied as I ignored her.

"She is at peace that is all that I wanted for her. Now, I was coming to talk to you about possibly opening a section within our markets for dwarves," I said, brushing away my mother's yearly death anniversary.

He looked at me surprised and then asked "Dwarves? Bilbo, we don't-"

"Why on earth would we do such a thing for those nasty disgusting creatures?" Lobelia sneered heavily, which got my anger boiling but I ignored her again.

"Please uncle. If you do, you would be helping their race out. Their King, King Thorin Oakenshield, is in need of food and help," I cut him off, pulling him away from Lobelia.

We stared at one another for what felt like a life time until he sighed heavily and looked down with his hand on his hip.

"Bilbo, nephew, I understand that you are part Took-"

Lobelia snorted, but my uncle leveled her with a look.

"And what does that part of _my_ family have to do with helping them out?" I growled out. "I want to do this Uncle,"

He was taken aback, I wasn't like this like last time, but I wasn't going to be groomed anymore. I had lived 131 years, half of which I had tried to fit in but, after that quest, I figured that I was just trying to please my Baggins side of the family. It had to take a Meddling some Wizard, 14 Dwarves and crossing all of Arda to figure out that I didn't need this.

My uncle swallowed and then Lobelia began to say "You are-"

"A Hobbit who wants to help out another race, not to be some snobby closed minded being! If you will not help me with helping Thorin and his people, then I will go," I cut her off with a heated locked glare.

Lobelia paled but I could easily see the wheels working away. My Uncle then sighed heavily before giving me a wink and both he and Lobelia left my home.

Snorting with sizzling anger, I then walked out of my home, down to where the Gamgee Family was. I knocked and waited politely, looking at the ground.

"Good Morning, Bilbo!" Holly greeted me at the door smiling.

"Good Morning, Holly. I am sorry for disturbing you and your family so early, but I request you, your husband and your oldest son, Hamfast, to witness something in my home. In 15 minutes please?" I asked her.

"Of…of course, Bilbo honey," she stammered back, not sure what to think of me now.

"Thank you. Also I will give you a recipe of my mother's baked apple pie," I said with a smile.

She gasped at this and then whispered low "Are you sure Bilbo dear?"

"I am not a cook Holly, I don't bake all day I'm afraid and it will be put to good use," I replied back to her.

"Alright, we will see you in 15 minutes," she told me as I smiled and then walked back up to my home.

In the 15 minutes that I could be spared of, I had written my Last Will and testament along with a document stating that if I go missing for 2 years, no one was going to be getting a hold of my belongings.

When I heard my door bell ringing, I got up and then walked down the hallway and opened the door.

"Come in, come in. Here you are, Holly," I said, fishing out the recipe card from my pocket to her as I closed the door.

"Holly said that you wanted us three to witness something," Hobson stated firmly.

"Yes, I want you three to witness me signing a couple of documents. Please to my study," I replied back, walking to my study room.

"What documents?" Hobson asked, but they all followed me into my study room.

"This one here is my last Will and Testament. If you three could also sign it as witnesses here then we can go to the other document," I explained to them.

They all gasped as Holly said "But Bilbo, you aren't that old!"

"No, but I am going on a journey. And if anything were to happen to me, I want my things to be passed down within my true family and friends. Heavens forbid if Lobelia and her family get their grimy hands on my home," I growled low, signing to that document and stepped away from desk.

Hobson nodded and said "Smart thinking young lad,"

Holly and Hamfast signed as did Hobson.

"The next documents, is one of the Deed of Bag-End and a document stating to wait for 2 years if I go missing," I explained on the other two documents.

I had signed them both and then stepped away. They all signed it without complaint.

"When will you be leaving Mister Bilbo?" Hamfast asked me.

"As soon as I can get a few things from the market. Also a Map of the Blue Mountains," I replied, thinking of nothing else but to get to Thorin.

"And why would you be going to the Blue Mountains for?" Holly asked me curiously, in a mother like tone.

"I have heard of the dwarves suffering there. I have spoken to the Thain and even though he did not agree, or say anything upon the notion, I am going. I have to help them in some way," I said, looking at my hands.

"Will you go with anyone Mister Bilbo sir?" Hamfast asked me out of concern.

"I was thinking of going myself but, if you would like to come with me, to make it official, Hamfast, I would appreciate it," I stated smiling.

Holly and Hobson shared an expression and then Hobson said "If anyone could represent us hobbits, it is you Bilbo. We do not mind sending our oldest with you, but please do not get him killed,"

"I will need to go to talk to the Rangers, they would know where to get two small short swords," I replied to them.

"Whatever else you need, Mister Bilbo?" Hamfast asked me.

"Yes, a compass, bed-rolls, traveling food, cloaks and I do believe that is it," I listed things off to him.

Hamfast nodded and then he and his parents walked out of Bag-End. My mind was turning as I then walked back to my study and made up a document that when I was finished, my bell rang once more.

All of this walking back and forth had my heart pumping.

"Uncle Isumbras," I said surprised to see him alone this time.

"Our last meeting did not go all that well and I would like to speak with you now," he told me as I sighed.

"Alright," I opened Bag-End once more for him.

We walked to the study as I didn't know what to do now.

"Bilbo, I know that you would like to go off on an adventure, but you cannot. I know your mother would have said something along the lines of 'you can go with whatever your heart sings to' but your father would have said 'Adventures are nice, but are only for the strong hearted people'," he told me with a serious face.

Biting my lower lip I then brought out the document that was in my hand.

"What is this?" He asked me.

"To make it official, of my last Will and testament," I replied, hoping he would sign it.

He squinted and then held out his hand, I gave him the quill as he signed it blindly.

"And this is another copy just in case?" He then asked to the one on the desk.

"Yes," I answered, swallowing thickly.

He signed that one too and then stated "Your heart is in the right place, lad, but we do not interact with the outside world,"

I snorted and then said "And yet my grandfather loved the stories from them. Or are those forbidden to re-tell as well?"

Uncle Isumbras gave me the stink eye and then left my home, knowing that he could not sway me on this decision.

A couple of hours later, after making something to eat, I rested in my arm chair. Today was hectic as never before.

The door bell rang again.

I heaved myself up and walked to the front door, opening it as I saw Hamfast with what we would need.

"When do we leave Mister Bilbo?" Hamfast asked me.

"Tomorrow at Dawn or before it. I got Uncle Isumbras to sign this document stating that the dwarves can work here-"

"I saw that going on sir. I did not mean to snoop, but I thought it would be good for someone to clip your flowers and such," he interrupted me as I then smiled and laughed.

"Thank you Hamfast, even though you would disagree later on that you did it," I said still smiling.

He nodded but that was the last on that topic.

As I was looking for a map of the Blue Mountains; I know my mother had one somewhere around Bag-End, Hamfast made dinner for us both and it was the type that I told him of. It was a stew that was good for on the road and for him to get use to it.

That night, how the day flew by was amazing to me, I slept very little because I couldn't help the feeling that was in my stomach. I was so close of seeing Thorin, Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Oin and Gloin.

How I have missed them all. I only saw so few of them after the quest and even though I got my news through passing dwarves to and from Erebor, I still missed them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

The next morning, no matter how much sleep I got, I was up and packing things. Hamfast was there too as I helped him with his traveling pack.

"Mister Bilbo, we're going to Bree first?" he asked me still waking up.

"Yes, then we'll ride to the Blue Mountains," I answered as I got everything that we would need.

After I had shut and locked my front door, I walked down to Holly's smial and gave her the key, the Deed, the Will and the other document for everyone to wait for 2 years to do anything with my smial.

Hamfast and I then walked down Bag-shot row, keeping to the outer lane and then heading off to Bree.

"Mister Bilbo, do you know what we will need once we enter Bree?" Hamfast asked me, giving me a look.

"Yes, Hamfast, it is short swords that we will be needing," I repeated again.

"What do we need short swords for? We're hobbits, we don't fight," Hamfast stated.

Heavily sighing, I then said "At times, we will need to fight. There are other things out there that are far more dangerous than distant relatives telling you what is right or wrong to be a hobbit,"

He was silent after that.

For three whole days and nights, we walked, camped and moved closer to Bree. My memories filtered in and out during those three days and nights.

"Thorin," I whispered mostly to myself, looking down at the ground.

"Mister Bilbo sir," Hamfast tried to warn me but I walked right into the gate of Bree.

"Mmm!" I moaned out blinking several times and then rubbing my poor nose.

"Who goes there?" the watchmen asked as I wiped away the tears.

That hurt.

"Two hobbits from the Shire," Hamfast spoke up.

The door that was more for our height opened and the gateman nodded before letting us inside.

"Can you point us to the market area?" I asked the man, still trying to get the throbbing of my nose to stop.

"Of course, go past the Prancing Pony, hang a right after a block and it will open up for you," the gateman replied as Hamfast lead me away.

"You're not bleeding Mister Bilbo, but if I was you, I would keep my eyes forward, not on the ground," Hamfast scolded me rightly.

"Fine, I will," I sighed, looking up and walking down the road that was some ways before we got into Bree.

Bree was very confusing if you didn't know where you were going. Hamfast nearly got lost, but since I have had been to Bree after the quest, I found the market end of Bree.

Pulling Hamfast aside, I then whispered low "Careful with your pockets and how the race of Man will want more then what we are use to in Hobbiton. We can't give them those cakes or bread. Just let me handle the sales and such okay?"

He nodded and replied "Yes Mister Bilbo,"

We walked over to a stand as Hamfast spotted some decent bedrolls and such.

It was just after we had bought them that I had heard "What are you doing! Get back to work! I am not paying you to sit on your rear and being a useless rug!"

"I am on my break!" I heard that deep baritone irritated voice.

"Thorin," I whispered and looked around before I spotted him across the market.

"Why I ought to-"

I couldn't stand this abuse any longer. I had known Thorin had fallen on very hard times, but taking this kind of abuse from the race of Man? No wonder he didn't trust anyone.

"Mister Bilbo, where are you going?" Hamfast asked me worriedly but I marched right up to the tall arrogant man.

"Excuse me," I said, looking quite annoyed at the Man.

Thorin looked at me; anger was mixed with a small amount of curiosity.

"What can I do for you, ferret?" The man sneered.

"Well I was going to buy some swords from you, but since you insult nearly everyone around you, no wonder you are still in business," I retorted back.

Oh how I hate being called that and along with _Little Bunny_. I will never forgive Beorn on that.

The man stood there, dumbfounded as Thorin looked somewhat impressed before he sneered at me.

"What don't like-"

"I never said that I don't like your weapons, Master Dwarf. Just can't stand the abuse that this chucklehead here is doing to you. That is why I am here to propose a deal," I interrupted Thorin quickly.

My heart was hammering very hard. I had to get a grip on my emotions here as I saw Hamfast standing just a little off to my left.

"He cannot go-"

"Oh do something over there you pompous Man," I snapped at the man.

He glared heavily at me and I held it.

He growled something out before stomping away.

"Now, as I was saying to you, Master Dwarf. The Hobbits of the Shire, would love for you and your people to make some-"

"I am not in need of any help, Master Halfing," Thorin interrupted me.

"Never call us Hobbits, Halfing or Halfings. We are not half of anything, thank you. And why not? You would have far better pay and room and board of your very own," I told him, walking a little closer to him.

Thorin had listened to me pretending to look over his hammer but, what else could I do to help him get swayed to come to Hobbiton?

"I cannot go with you. No matter how tempting the offer is," he muttered low.

"And why not?" I asked, getting truly angry now.

Thorin looked at me, deciding on whether or not I was worth trusting of whatever it was that was tying him here.

"I am contracted out to this man for another 7 months. And even then, Master _Hobbit_ , I do not know if I can work in your homelands," Thorin finally told me.

His eyes were pleading, I could easily see it. He wanted to come to Hobbiton. Truly he did, but he was contracted out. He had to stay here to fill it out or else.

"Then would it help you with this document stating that Dwarves of your people, in the Blue Mountains, can come to Shire? This is from my uncle who is the current Thain and he signed it last night," I replied low, pulling my pack down and digging through the stuff before taking out what I needed.

Thorin looked over my shoulder as I held it out for him to read.

"You are planning to go to the Blue Mountains? To present this to my people?" he asked low next to my ear.

I held back from shivering.

"Yes. I know who you are King Thorin and I would love to help your people out in any way that I possibly can," I whispered back.

"Dwarf!" We both heard from inside the building.

Thorin sneered and then roughly replied to me "Prancing Pony. Don't be late,"

I watched Thorin stomp back inside as Hamfast and I heard some words being spoken but that was it.

"Who was that Mister Bilbo?" Hamfast asked me curiously.

"That Hamfast was the King of the Dwarves. King Thorin Oakenshield is his name. He may be rough around the edges, but after you hear his story, I don't think you would find him all that rough," I replied, putting my stuff away and then picked up my pack.

Something caught my eye as I smiled. There, without the Man ever noticing, were two short swords that were just the right length for me and Hamfast.

As they were the best that Thorin had ever made, I glanced over my shoulder as I saw him looking out the window. It was truly sad to see him like that. Like a caged beautiful animal; only to be let out every now and then for people to look at. It was just too disturbing.

I smiled at him before I walked away with Hamfast. We headed to the Prancing Pony and took a room together.

I pulled the short swords out and Hamfast had his mouth hanging open in true awe.

"He made _those_?" Hamfast asked me, coming closer to look at his own sword.

"Yes, he did. The dwarves are truly misunderstood of all races. King Thorin comes from a long and Noble line of dwarves that go back to the 7 dwarves that carried the dwarven Rings and also to the first Dwarf that ever roamed Middle-Earth, before us Hobbits came into history," I began to tell Hamfast. "Far to the East, over the Misty Mountains, and past the forest of Greenwood, and there was the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide, full of the bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful, and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-earth: Erebor. Stronghold of Thror, King under the Mountain, mightiest of the dwarf lords. Thror ruled with utter surety, never doubting his house would endure, for his line lay secure in the lives of his son; Thrain and grandson; Thorin. Ahhh, Erebor; built deep within the mountain itself, the beauty of this fortress city was legend.

Its wealth lay in the earth, in precious gems hewed from rock, and in great seams of gold, running like rivers through stone. The skill of the dwarves was unequaled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby, and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is where they found it. The heart of the mountain. The Arkenstone. Thror named it the King's Jewel. He took it as a sign, a sign that his, his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him, even the great Elvenking, Thranduil. But the years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly, the days turned sour, and the watchful nights closed in. Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him; it was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives, bad things will follow.

"The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in a hot, dry wind. It was a fire drake from the north. Smaug had come. Such wanton death was dealt that day, for this city of men was nothing to Smaug; his eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold, with a dark and fierce desire. Erebor was lost, for a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives.

Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help came from the elves that day, or any day since. Robbed of their homeland, the dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low. The young dwarf prince took work where he could find it, laboring in the villages of men, but always he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright, for he had seen dragon fire in the sky, and his city turned to ash, and he never forgave, and he never forgot."

Hamfast was so sucked into my telling of Thorin and his people that I forgot that I was talking to him, instead of what I knew, writing away at my desk in my first life.

"How did you come across this Mister Bilbo?" Hamfast asked me curiously.

Blinking and remembering where I was, I swallowed and then said low "You cannot tell anyone of this Hamfast. The Dwarves hide their secrets like we hide from the outside world. King Thorin will be highly upset whenever he hears of this for no dwarf would ever want anyone's pity. It would hurt them far too much, understand?"

"Yes sir, Mister Bilbo. But may I ask, how did the prince become a king?" Hamfast asked me curiously.

"That is where it takes a very sad turn in King Thorin's life and was also named Oakenshield. For Dwarves only have one name for everyone to know of. The added part or last name to me and you is from doing something in a great battle. Do you remember how the Blue Mountains were won? How in many stories that my great-great-great-great-great uncle had stormed the Orcs and such?" I said to him.

"Yes, but those are-"

"Orcs _are real_ Hamfast. I have seen them in the Fell Winter and my several great uncle had fought them. As did King Thorin and his people. It was at what many people now know it as Moria. To the Dwarves it is the Battle of Azanulbizar. I do hope I had pronounced that correctly," I interrupted Hamfast with a seriously expression.

He listened to every word and suddenly I had a brief second or two of fright that he may know that I wasn't from this timeline. That I was in fact from a timeline that I had already lived through.

"So Orcs are real. Then how did he become king and get his battle last name?" Hamfast repeated his question at me.

I sighed, closing my eyes and trying to remember what Balin had said to me. I had to repeat every word that Balin had told me that night when Fili and Kili were playing a joke on me, to Hamfast. It was the only way that I could do it.

"Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But their enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King, King Thror. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, they did not know. They were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon them.

That is when many of the other surviving dwarves saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an _oaken_ branch as a _shield_. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken and died in Moria from his arm being cut off. Their forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Their enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for their dead were beyond the count of grief. The very few that had survived would go on to say this Hamfast: And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King," I told Hamfast as he was pale.

Hamfast was a very gentle soul of a hobbit. Hearing this that Orcs and goblins were real, I hoped to the Valar, he would never see battle.

He nodded his head and said "I will try my hardest, Mister Bilbo, not to stare at King Thorin Oakenshield. But would he accept me bowing-"

"No, he would not. Just state your name, I will do all the talking," I replied, hoping that he understood.

He nodded and then stated "Alright, Mister Bilbo. Well let's go and get something to eat,"

I nodded as we both got up and walked out of the room. Out of habit, I had put the belt of my short sword around my waist. I missed Sting horribly but, I knew that if I were to go and search for that Troll hoard, it would not be there.

Hamfast had copied after me when he saw what I had done, he didn't understand why, but better be in numbers then to be alone.

We found a good table near the fireplace as it was fairly early in the evening. I had taken the chair facing the door, I wanted to see when Thorin would come.

Hamfast and I warmed our pints of ale as we ate our dinner. My eyes would always go to the door whenever it opened but, Thorin didn't come. I had wondered if that man had kept him late on purpose.

A couple of hours passed by, Hamfast was trying to stay awake, but I could tell that he was fighting his tiredness.

"Yeah! I had 2 disrespectable hobbits come to my shop today," I heard the man from earlier today state loudly.

Hamfast snorted as I ignored the drunken man.

"That dwarf won't be seeing them until tomorrow morning!" The man proudly said as I looked at Hamfast.

Hamfast nodded with me, a group of men were going to the door, as we followed right beside them. We headed up to our room, got our stuff and then headed out of the Prancing Pony.

At night, everything looked dangerous. It was just how Bree was. Hamfast kept extra close to me, but I walked with my head held high, making sure that I wasn't afraid of these people.

It didn't take me long to hear the pounding of metal against metal as Hamfast and I neared the blacksmith forge.

Very quietly, I opened the door and Hamfast walked in after me, closing it just as quietly. I put my pack down near the door that lead into the forge itself, Hamfast waited there to keep as look out.

The grunting, the sharp pang of metal slamming into metal, the scorching heat from the fires of the forge were all ignored as I looked at a very angry Thorin.

"Master Dwarf," I said calmly.

He was in mid swing when he looked up at me.

"What do you want Master Hobbit?" Thorin asked, almost relieved to see me there.

"I have come to you since the owner of this place wouldn't let you leave here until dawn tomorrow, or so I've heard," I answered him, walking the small distance to Thorin.

Thorin swallowed thickly, looking down at the floor in shame?

"You do realize that if I break my contact here, that my people can never-"

"And why would they? Just because Bree is a popular resting spot and a lot of thieves live in this town then the travelers? King Thorin, please, come with me back to Hobbiton. In my home there, you can rest, go to the forge that is just a walk away and it won't be as dangerous as it is here. Plus, the pay will be triple then what you have here," I interrupted him with my pleading.

He pinned me down with that long uncertain expression of his. I have seen that look far too many times on that quest to know that he was thinking things through, that he didn't know whether to trust me or not.

I waited on strangled breathes.

"You know who I am, yet I do not know who you are," He slowly told me.

"Yes, but over time, you will get to know me. I'm Bilbo Baggins of Hobbiton. My uncle is the Current Thain of the Shire, would be considered a king to outsiders and I also know of _Gandalf_ who visits from time to time," I replied back, hoping that would soothe his worries.

Thorin looked me over with new shed light as to who I am.

' _Come on you stubborn dwarf! Just say_ yes _!'_ I thought bitterly to myself.

He turned away from me, continuing his work as I swallowed nervously now.

"You say that it would be good for my people and yet I hardly know who you are," He grunted out, his hammer slamming against the steel again.

"I am just trying to help you out King Thorin Oakenshield," I said in frustration.

"And who said that I needed _your_ help?" He snarled as he whirled around.

Before I could even reply, we both heard that drunken man, singing loudly as I took a step closer to Thorin. Hamfast walked into the room too but looked at the door worriedly.

"Say, you know that stupid worthless dwarf that I hired?" we all heard that man say loudly with some of his words slurred.

I backed up until I put my hand on top of Thorin's as he tensed at hearing this.

"Yeah, I didn't sign that contract! I only told him that he was going to be working for me, and it didn't cost me a thing!" The drunken man laughed as I looked at Thorin.

I breathed a sigh of relief when the man had walked away but, my eyes were strictly on Thorin. He now knew the truth of this horrid man. It was up to him still, on what he wanted to do.

"Are you still staying at the Prancing Pony?" Thorin grumbled out.

"No, we're heading to the Blue Mountains," I simply replied as I got a weird look from him.

"You do realize its more-"

"I've been through worse. Besides, with this," I interrupted him and patted my new sword around my waist "I can fend off anyone who dares tries to attack me,"

Thorin nodded and then said "You don't have to go to the Blue Mountains. You can _go_ home,"

"And if I don't want that? That I want to do more than anything in my entire life, is to help you still?" I replied, pushing it with him which was becoming old real fast.

"I don't need your-"

"It is not pity, Thorin," I cut him off before he could say it, holding his glare steadily.

"You are probably as stubborn as a dwarf," He grunted out.

"And yet you are not accepting my help. Why?" I stated back.

"How do I know that you will do what this man here, just did?"

"I will never do that. I swear it to you and all of the Valar: Please let me help you,"

"No, now get out," He told me, going back to his work.

"I never thought I would see the day that the great King of the Dwarves, King under the Mountain, would fall to his stubborn Pride," I softly said, walking to the front door with Hamfast in tow.

We didn't hear any more hammering as Hamfast and I walked out of Bree.

"What are we going to do now Mister Bilbo?" Hamfast asked me after some time had gone by.

"You can go home, Hamfast, I still need to go to the Blue Mountains. I am sorry for wasting your time," I replied back.

We then got off of the road and made camp. I took first watch like usual with the fire roaring and everything.

Did my hopes get dashed to threads? Yes. I was truly hoping that Thorin wouldn't be this stubborn.

' _Ah, but my child has been through a lot, Little Hobbit. Give him some time to think things through. He will come to his senses hopefully,'_ I heard Mahal in my head.

My watch was fruitless as Hamfast took the second one. I was just laying down when we both heard rough stomps and grunts.

I took my new sword out as a precaution and then point Hamfast to the bedrolls where he would be safe. After he had securely hidden himself well, I looked to the road.

It wasn't until the person of sort was nearly fifteen feet away from me.

I saw that he limped, horribly even. His face was shadowed but I thought I could make out something dark and sticky. Was it blood?

"Master Hobbit?" I heard the wounded voice of Thorin.

I walked out onto the road and put my sword away when I was just five feet from him. My eyes were correct that the black sticky stuff was blood as I helped Thorin over to our camp.

"How much would you pay?" He asked me.

"Enough to send back to your family every three months for them to live off of. Hamfast, get the medical supplies. I need to look over what is-"

"Nothing…." Thorin began but started coughing heavily.

"Easy, it's okay. Thank you, Hamfast. Now let's get you out of these clothes and let me heal your wounds," I told Thorin firmly.

Strangely enough, Thorin didn't have that much wounds to heal. He had the beginnings of a nasty bruise on the right side of his ribs, which I knew would hinder him some until that fully healed. He ate his stew that he was given; nearly wolfed it down.

"Do you still want to go to the Blue Mountains, Mister Bilbo?" Hamfast asked me curiously.

"Yes but not until Thorin can move-"

"I can walk, just slowly. Besides the dwarves there would tell you to turn around and leave," Thorin interrupted me this time.

I nodded, letting it go.

"I hope that you will come to find Thorin, that our races can help one another out. I have heard so many stories from my mother and that of Gandalf mind you, that you and your people have suffered so much," I said, stoking the fire to life as Hamfast put another couple of logs on it.

"You know of my people and their suffering?" Thorin asked me with a heavy tone.

"Yes, I do. I know that Smaug the Terrible had come upon Erebor when your grandfather, King Thror was highly ill. That you were turned away from King Thranduil when you needed the help and that you wandered the wilds, searching for shelter, food and work. Also that you were in a battle at Moria, where you not just lost your grandfather but, also your father, your brother and your brother-in-law to the Orcs and that of Azog," I answered him, keeping eye contact.

Thorin slowly looked down at his once more empty bowl.

"He told you all of that?" he rumbled low.

"Yes because I was only a little fauntling and I wanted to go in search for your race. My mother had a hard time keeping me to the woods that was just down the way from my smial or home. I told them over and over again, that I was searching for Elves, but, I truly was looking for you," I somewhat lied to him.

Thorin nodded and then said "You are lucky that no Orcs or wandering group of Man didn't-"

"They tried, once. It didn't end well when the Rangers came to my rescue. Just because the Shire may seem defenseless, doesn't mean that there not any Dunedin Rangers roaming around," I interrupted him, looking into the flickering flames of the fire.

He was quiet as was Hamfast, never really knowing this of my youthful days as a curious Faunt.

"Well, with you injured, Mister King Thorin, I would think sleep would be the best medicine," Hamfast spoke up as I smiled at him.

I had forgotten that he too had some courage.

Thorin looked at me; seeing my smile and shake of my head, he nodded with a soft grin of his own.

He took a spot in the grass, close to the fire but hidden somewhat.

"Thank you for healing me," he muttered low.

"You're welcome, but may I ask, where did that spot of blood come from?" I replied back, curiously.

He looked at me as I then knew, I didn't want to know what had happened.

Hamfast and I went to bed after that.

It was in the pre dawn light, that I woke up, stretched and saw that Thorin was still fast asleep. I noticed that Hamfast was out of his bedroll and near the fire.

I got up and walked over to him, he was muttering and shaking his head with "That is not right" comments.

"That black smoke, see it Mister Bilbo?" He asked me, pointing to the tree tops.

I saw it barely rise above the trees as I nodded, yawning sleepily.

"I saw some men, walk this way, stating that a dwarf or someone, had murdered and burned that Forge down," Hamfast whispered gravely to me.

I swallowed thickly and then glanced over my shoulder. Thorin was laying on his back, sound asleep as I then wondered if he had killed that man or was it an accident.

"Thorin is known to not kill, unless he is put into a life or death situation. He wouldn't have done anything to that horrid man, unless the man did it himself and Thorin tried to save him but it was too late," I muttered back, keeping my eyes on my dwarf king.

Hamfast nodded keeping silent as we got breakfast going.

After that, we all headed out. Thorin walked with a noticeable limp but kept up throughout the day.

In the time that we traveled from Bree, on the boarders of the Shire, to the foothills of the Blue Mountains and then to where Ered Luin was, Thorin had gotten to trust Hamfast and I. True it was only a few months, but it was better than before.

Now onto trying to convince the Council of Ered Luin, that it was okay to put up shop in the Shire, in Hobbiton? That was going to be hard.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3.**_

I rolled over and opened my eyes. My ceiling and walls and furniture greeted me in my bedroom. It was then that I couldn't understand what it was that woke me up.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"What on this good green earth?" I muttered to myself as I got up, getting my colorful bathrobe on, yawning as I opened the door and looked around for the sound again.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I followed the sound as I saw Thorin in the bathroom. Standing there, silently watching him, he grunted and flexed his muscles as he tried to get something up.

I watched him for a little while, struggling to get it out and then he went flying backwards, landing near me.

"You all right? And what are you doing?" I asked him, helping him back to his feet.

"Yeah, I am sorry if I woke you up," Thorin wheezed out.

"You didn't. But what are you doing?" I asked him curiously.

He was silent for sometime as I then looked inside of the bathroom, the pipes were exposed and some tools on the floor.

"Your pipes are old and I keep hearing something but, it goes through the floors out of the bathroom. I will fix-"

"Thorin, I do not mind you fixing my house with new pipes. They haven't been fixed since they were put in. It's okay. If you need to take the pipes out, go ahead. Just won't have the Gamgee's over for a couple of months," I softly interrupted him, smiling.

He hung his head but I knew he understood.

"Come on, let's have breakfast," I told him, pulling him away from working on the pipes anymore.

"You…I mean…" he began but I was patient with him.

"Go on, its okay, Thorin. We're friends here, remember?" I reminded him.

"You're not upset over this? For me to be getting to the pipes and such?" He asked, still hesitant about a lot of things.

"Why should I be Thorin? If you think my pipes need to be replaced, then they need to be replaced. Not many hobbits would know anything about Plumping. It's not a profession that we can go into. Just we try to fix what we think is the problem, in one small area. Do you want cinnamon French toast, sausages, eggs and milk?" I replied back, getting those things ready, turned to look at him.

The great Dwarf King nodded to me, keeping silent.

I made enough for us two as I gave Thorin his own plate after some time.

"This was really delicious Bilbo, thank you," He forced himself to say those words.

"You're welcome Thorin. Also, maybe you could help me with redoing the Bathroom? I would think you would see the wood routing near the bathtub?" I replied, hoping to ease his heavy troubled mind.

"Yes, I was going to tell you about that…though if you think it would be wise…" he said, looking down at the counter.

"Wise enough to trust you? Thorin, I already have. When I saw you in Bree,"

"You did? Why?"

"My mother had told me stories of you and your race, remember? She made those extra bedrooms because I was so fascinated with your race. So maybe with your help on what you think is best for my home, I would not miss out on it,"

"Alright. I would get a big slab of rock, under the tub with the floor leading to it so that you wouldn't have to replace,"

"That would be very beautiful to see. Any type of rock you might suggest for my bathroom?"

"Maybe some granite since you want something solid and I think you would like something that isn't too uh…girlish?"

"Yes. Maybe something blue?"

"Blue? Bilbo, that…well..."

"What? Is that reserved for only royalty?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, well to outsiders I would be considered that. My mother was the daughter of the Old Took who was the Thain for 72 years,"

"I am guessing that is a long time for your kin?"

"Yes. My uncle, the one you met, Isumbras IV is the current Thain, since Isengrim III passed away about 6 years ago,"

"Oh, well I guess that does make you royalty,"

"Again, to an outsider, but to us Hobbits it's nothing really,"

"True, but alright. I will send word to the Blue Mountains to see if they have anything that is blue granite," Thorin said, getting up and helping with washing the dishes.

How Thorin and I came to where we are, was when we got back from the Blue Mountains. The councilors had to be bullied into letting the dwarves to go to Hobbiton, with Thorin's help of course.

Hamfast and I were just standing there when Thorin shouted at them all. It was something to witness because I have seen that look before. It brought up memories that I did not want to revisit at all.

When we took the same dwarves that were of the company, my uncle was out right livid. He shouted at me and stated how much of a trickster that I was.

Thorin was glaring hard at him, keeping his tongue mind you, but still upset. Hamfast was right there with him on that.

It came down to a trial and when I presented not only a worded document that my uncle had signed but, also a eye witness; Hamfast, that saw the transaction take place, I had hoped to not be called "Mad Baggins". Sure I had heard it from other hobbits, in whispers but, to be directly called that? No and mostly from my family.

Thorin stood up for me, stating that what I was doing was better than them sitting on their spot as they were getting old and fat.

Well since the Thain couldn't do anything more about it, he allowed the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains to stay from spring to the End of Fall, after 4 whole days of deliberating.

Hamfast and Thorin tried to cheer me up after my uncle had told me of that horrid word but, I had to relive my first life memories. A couple of times, Thorin had found me in the front room, with a cup of wine.

It took about a week for me to get over it and then I started to be more of my older self; after the quest had taken place. Everyone in Hobbiton and to the other parts of the Shire would whisper at first, but when I started to buy things from the dwarf's stalls, they slowly forgot about me.

The most popular stalls were that of the wooden furniture, toys, clothes, jewelry and the forge of course.

After that was over with, I walked with him to the bathroom as he slowly moved out into the hallway to get the old pipes out.

It was about a week later that I was walking on my floor but instead of going to my kitchen, I headed to the front room where I had heard Thorin first sang in my first life.

"Bilbo?" I heard from behind me.

I turned and saw Thorin standing there, looking unsure of something.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering what it was that he found out on my pipes.

"Can you please follow me?" he asked in return.

I followed after him as he walked down the messy hallway. The wooden floor boards were lying on top of one another as he helped me over the exposed pipes and stopped as he did something.

I held my tongue, looking curiously at him. He turned around finally, with the object in his hand.

My eyes looked at the very orange rusted and hole blotched pipe.

"Oh my," I exclaimed.

"Yes. Your pipes would have ended up like this, flooding your home one day or night. My kin are working as fast as they can make the new pipes," He told me, looking into my eyes.

"Thank you. I …thank you Thorin," I said back, speechless.

He nodded a couple of times and then had me follow him into the kitchen as I saw more and more of the rusted hole blotched pipes.

"Good Gracious," I breathed.

"You are lucky that I found it when I did," Thorin bluntly told me.

"And again, I thank you, my dwarf," I replied, looking from the floor to my sink.

Thorin blushed a little at my nickname for him. I would use this nickname whenever he was being silly, doing something that was alright to me or being himself. I never judged Thorin for his ways and I believe he breathed a sigh of relief because of that.

"Just what were those old pipes made of?" I asked curiously, glaring at the pieces.

"They were made of steel that was more for the beginning stages for silverware or jewelry. It wouldn't have caused any damage to the jewelry or silverware, but with the second stage of pouring real steel over that to make the object more stable and last longer. These should never have been put into your home and I highly recommend that you don't from now on," Thorin replied as I gasped at this.

"Oh my, I …I don't think my parents knew any of that. Just that they got an excellent deal when my father built this smial for my mother as an engagement present to her," I stated, shocked.

Thorin stared at me and then said "I will go to the forge to work on more of your pipes to get them installed faster,"

"There is no rush Thorin. Come on, let's have something to eat," I told him, pulling him out of the little ditch that he had created and towards the pantry.

A deep rippling laugh echoed around us as Thorin smiled up at me with "Oh Master Hobbit, if you keep feeding me anymore food, I might have to ask Dori to make me some _new_ clothes,"

I couldn't help but to laugh as well at this.

Well regardless of what Thorin thought, we had something to nibble on and after cleaning up of our napkins; Thorin had walked off to the Forge.

Shaking my head, I walked over to my garden, reached down with both of my hands and then captured two dwarf ears with a lot "Ow! Ow! Ow! We're sorry! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Now, what are you two troublemakers doing in my garden?" I asked the two young dwarflings before me.

One was that of golden blonde hair, the same crystal blue Durin eyes as matching as his younger brother. His younger brother looked more like his uncle and mother.

"Please Mister Bilbo! We were just hungry!" Kili wailed as I looked at him.

"Now boys, I know you two have had something to eat," I exclaimed.

"No, we didn't! We were coming to see you, but were side tracked by the strawberries!" Fili quickly explained to me.

"Mmhm, well you know I can't fix anything solid until my pipes are put back in," I said, shaking my head.

The Princes of Erebor whimpered and whined but they were just 76 and 71 years old. That is old to you or me, but they were close to coming of age, which was the age of 80 for a dwarf.

"We will help! Promise we will go and help Uncle!" Kili spoke up first.

"Yes, just please, let go of our ears?" Fili chimed in next.

"Alright, if you think you can help and get the pipes made faster so I can give you guys a proper feast, then stay out of my garden," I said, letting go of their ears.

And as quick as a flash, they were racing down the lane towards the forge.

Smiling at this, I know I will get an earful from Thorin tonight.

I shook my head with a soft chuckle to myself. In many ways, I had dreaded to see them again in the Blue Mountains. Thorin had introduced me to his sister and nephews after he had spoken to the council members.

The Lady Dis was a little hard to please, but then again, she was the first time that I had written to her in my first life. She was just as none trusting in me as Thorin had back then. What saved me this time was that I was a representative of the Hobbits and a known "Prince" in their eyes.

"BILBO!" I heard from the forge as I chuckled and smiled.

"Mister Bilbo," Hamfast said to me, looking confused but with a knowing look.

"Oh don't worry about Hamfast. Thorin will be cooled off by the time that he comes home," I replied, thinking nothing of what I just said.

Hamfast nodded silently but, walked over to me with a basket that his mother had cooked for me and Thorin.

"Oh thank you. At this rate, your mother will have nearly all of my recipes," I commented, taking the baked and cooked goodie basket.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Mister Bilbo, for I will be handing them back to you," He whispered low.

In the time that we had left, Hamfast had learned that his father had passed away in his sleep. His mother was holding up, but I knew that she missed her husband terribly and Hamfast was the Head of the House now.

"Have any success with Catoriana's daughter, Bell?" I asked him curiously.

Hamfast blushed heavily at the mention of the one who captured his heart. I found it amusing and endearing about this.

"Now, Mister Bilbo, you know that I do not openly talk about her," Hamfast stated, looking at the ground.

"But the picnic did help things along, didn't it?" I pressed softly, since it was my idea in the first place.

"Oh, y-yes, yes it did. Thank you for the suggestion," Hamfast answered me, stammering because he truly didn't speak that much of his love.

"Well, maybe you can ask one of the dwarves to make her a hair broche or necklace? I am sure she would be speechless and love you for it," I then suggested to him.

Hamfast looked up at me surprised as no hobbit ever presented that to another hobbit when in courtship.

"I will be paying a visit then. Good Day, Mister Bilbo," Hamfast told me and walked to the market.

I checked the mail, took what was in my mail box and walked back inside my home.

' _Now if only Thorin would fall in love with me.'_ I thought to myself.

With a quick shuffle through of my mail, I saw letters from my family, which I threw the ones in the fire of the fireplace in the front room, then put the other ones down to read later when I saw a letter from not just Lady Dis but, also from Gandalf?

I opened his letter first.

" _Dear Bilbo,_

 _I had hope to be with you this summer, but it has seems that I am needed elsewhere. Do not fret my dear boy, I am writing because of the news of your mother's passing._

 _I am terribly and deeply sorry Bilbo. She was always a faithful friend and her love for you will never go as long as you remember her ways._

 _If you are in need of anything at all, please do not feel fear of going to Lord Elrond. He knew of your mother and had met her in her much earlier adventures and will always have a room for you here in Rivendell or Imladris, as the elves call it._

 _Send your replying letter to Lord Elrond and he will hold it or them until I return._

 _I will visit whenever I can my dear boy. Hold your courage to your heart close; never think of the small things and always hold onto that tomorrow is another new adventure._

 _Your "Old" Friend,_

 _Gandalf._

 _PS: The Rangers will be at the edge of the forest._

 _PSS: Do not ask of where I am going because even I do not know yet._

 _PSSS: Do not roll your eyes at me, Bilbo Baggins; I know adventures are very healthy to one's being!_

 _PSSSS: I do not believe I have forgotten anything here."_

It was an odd letter I will grant you that, but I know he means well.

I walked over to the table, took out some parchment and picked up my feather quill. My reply to his letter was very brief, short but also to the point.

I read through all of the other letters; some of them from my own family were thrown into the flickering fireplace, Lady Dis was ever so curious as to what her kin; let alone her troublemaker boys were up to and how things were fairing.

My eyes were closed and I was relaxed against my armchair when I heard the door open and then close.

The heavy boots told me of two things: it was a dwarf and he knew of my rules of taking their boots off in the entryway.

When I felt a blanket being covered over me, I slowly peeked at who was in my house. It was only Thorin and he looked exhausted as he didn't have his coat.

With a quick glance down at the "blanket" I saw that it was his coat. Oh.

I watched him from my chair, getting into the basket as I looked around. The darkness outside told me that I had napped the whole afternoon away!

"Mmm," I heard Thorin moan in delight on Hamfast's mother's cooking.

"Thorin?" I asked sleepily.

He looked over his shoulder at me and then replied "Yes, Bilbo it is only me,"

"How long have I been asleep? And when did you get home?" I asked him, stretching and getting up from my chair.

"That I cannot tell you, because it is past the hour of 9 and I haven't been …here long," He replied, I took notice that he didn't call my smial home.

With a sigh and a nod to him, I walked over just as my stomach gave a massive protest at the smell of food.

"I would like to thank you for sending my nephews to me this afternoon," He huffed at me.

"Well, you did say that you did need help and also, I did promise all of you to a massive feast. I can't give that to you and our company if the pipes aren't in and in working function," I replied, ignoring his lightly teasing but heated gaze.

" _Our company_? Mister Baggins, I do not believe when it has come to our?" he teased me then.

"Oh pish posh, you know exactly what I'm talking about," I said back, nibbling on some ham slices.

He fought to keep the smile from appearing at a very poor level but, it was there non-the-less.

"I do look forward to some real cooking, no offense to Mrs. Gamgee's cooking," He changed the subject, smart move.

"Oh same here and nothing of it. I know she would love to not be cooking for us any longer after the pipes are put in, which I am curious about," I said, looking into his eyes.

He swallowed his mouthful and asked "About what?"

"About how much longer it will be? Now, don't rush everyone who is helping you in the forge, alright? I need to go to the market to order the food that I will need in a week's advance of this feast. Also I might need to order some new sturdy tables," I replied, giving Thorin a 'don't you dare rush your kin or else!' look.

"Fine I won't rush them, but, I cannot say on when they will be put in. I know before winter comes, but not within this week or the next," he told me.

"Alright. Oh your sister wrote to me and sent you her own letter. It's there next to the ones that I found in my mail box. She misses her sons and strangely enough, you too. But I guess that is what sibling sister are for? To make sure everything is in order and such?" I said, pointing to the unopened letter.

He reached out and took it as he then saw the open letter from Gandalf. I didn't do anything except grab some more of that tasty cinnamon pumpkin and nut bread.

His eyes lingered on it for another few seconds before looking down at his own letter from Dis.

"Parchment is here, so is the feather quill and ink bottle, if you would like to reply to her soon," I stated, walking over to my armchair, finishing my slice of that heavenly good bread, pulled his coat over me and sat down.

"Thank you and I will probably tomorrow," he replied, also taking a bite of that bread.

"It's good isn't it?" I stated pointedly looking at the bread slice in his hand.

"Yes, I think Bombur would have a field day as to how to make this," Thorin replied, savoring each bite.

"Oh it's nothing special since my mother came up with it long ago. I know that recipe off the back of my hand, it is also one of the other reasons why I gave it to Hamfast's mother," I waved it off to him.

Thorin walked over to his own armchair that I had picked out and gave to him.

He was shocked that he would get a present from me, but after awhile; and a lot of lightly arguing back and forth, he had accepted it.

"Is that why you are giving away your family secrets?" Thorin asked me curiously.

"Family secrets? Pff, I know recipes are hold like that of Dwarven secrets, but this one isn't one of them. If I did that, it would be in contract and such. No, this one anyone can make, but I know what made that bread just sing in your mouth as my mother put it. Many people do not flip the card over to read that extra ingredient and so, they come out with great bread, but not excellent bread," I answered him, he hang off of every word that I spoke of.

It was interesting to see Thorin like this. I didn't get that chance the first time, or I didn't see it whenever Bombur was cooking.

"What was the extra-?"

" _Ah, ah, ah_. I cannot tell you that, Master Oakenshield," I cut him off, tapping the side of my nose with a smile.

He smiled after that and then opened his letter, reading what his younger and only sister wrote to him.

I watched his face; in many ways it was amusing for me to witness the many expression of the Great Thorin Oakenshield.

"OH for the love of Mahal!" Thorin growled low, getting up and pacing a bit.

I kept silent as he worked out whatever it was that his sister wrote to him.

"I cannot believe! WHY!?" He snapped mostly to himself.

"Thorin?" I asked worriedly.

"My sister has agreed to the council members that I will take in a wife," Thorin snarled at me, but the heat wasn't aimed pointedly at me.

I know that wrath, lived through it and was always ashamed of I couldn't do anything more after the quest in my first life.

"Are you not into them?" I asked warily.

"I cannot marry because my people come first. Already, like you said before in Bree, Bilbo, which my pay here would be triple and sent back to my people but much earlier than even I expected. But why my own sister would agree to such things from the council members is beyond my own reasoning," he answered as I felt my heart dipped in icy cold water.

I looked slowly at the ground as he paced slowly this time.

How could I not have seen it before? On the quest, we were constantly moving, always camping in one spot for the night and continuing on the next day. I didn't even stop to think that may be, _probably_ , Thorin had someone else _waiting_ after the quest was over with.

"I am sorry, if I have offended you-"

"You didn't, Thorin, I'm just tired, even though I have slept the afternoon away," I interrupted him, yawning again.

He nodded looking down again at his letter.

"Why don't you tell your sister the truth? What you told me just now, but more of how you view the situation? That the love of your people is far more important to you right now? And could possibly be the only thing that can keep you going?" I suggested, hoping against hope.

Thorin stared back at me. I swear that I could see the little dwarfling in him, just grown up.

"Do you think she would understand?" he asked softly.

"I do believe she will, after you extensively explain it out to her. And I'm not talking a few words here or there. No. I'm speaking of several paragraphs and I am only offering this as a guide, though if you would some help, I am always free to give it to you, Thorin," I answered him the best that I could.

He nodded, thinking that over.

It was quiet for a bit. I must admit that I was tired then normal and it was getting past 9.

"Will you help me tomorrow afternoon with that part of the letter?" Thorin asked ever so softly.

I got up, walked over to him, handing him his coat back and replied just as softly "Yes, I will. How about we go to bed tonight and get some good sleep. I know that you have been working hard away today in the forge,"

"Which no thanks to you, you sent the troublesome due," He gruffed out.

"Oh you love your nephews and we all know it. Besides I caught them eating nearly all of my strawberries in my garden!" I told him, snorting.

"Without your permission?" he asked, getting that 'I will deal with this as of Now' expression.

"Yes, but I got them by their ears"

"WHAT?! Bilbo, you can't do that!" He cut me as I was surprised at this.

"Why ever not? I already did it? Thorin, what is so wrong of-"

"Because touching one's ear is like you touching my beard. We cover them because they are sensitive and only family and our spouse can do that," He interrupted me again.

"Oh, well…I didn't know and I was only doing that so they wouldn't eat them all. I will go and apologize to them," I replied, but he caught my elbow looking into my eyes.

"It is alright and the hour is late. Just as long as you don't do that again. If you have not noticed, but Dwalin has his ear cut in half. It pains him to know that he is not liked among the dwarrowdams"

"Doesn't Ori like him anyway for what or who he is?" I asked him curiously.

Thorin swallowed thickly and asked "How did you know of that? And we do not talk of such things"

"Oh, I have seen them kissing whenever I got firewood for the fire on the way here. And yes, hobbits do not accept that kind of relationship, but I am more open to that then one would think," I interrupted him.

"I will talk to them calmly and privately tomorrow morning," was all of what Thorin would say on the matter.

He still held my elbow in place, his eyes growing a little darker.

"How much damage did my nephews do?" he asked, grounding his teeth together.

Whatever it was that he was fighting within himself, I didn't question it.

"A lot. I would say that I would have about 2, possibly 3 jars of strawberry jam if I can get salvage the remaining ones there," I answered him, watching him closely.

Thorin breathed deeply in and then slowly let it out, his eyes closing.

"I am sorry for this Bilbo," he told me next.

"I am too, I know how much you love strawberry cobbler and pie," I said in agreement.

At this I heard a soft whimper and then his eyes turned to solid steel. That was never good.

"But, there is always next summer Thorin. So please do go gently on them," I quickly told him.

He glared at the floor and nodded silently.

"Come on, tomorrow is a big day for us both and we do need that sleep," I said, pulling him away from the front room and letting the fire die on its own.

I have a funny feeling that Fili and Kili will be doing a lot of major things within that forge tomorrow. I sent a quick prayer to Mahal, hoping that they would be safe and sound whenever they were in that building.

Thorin went to his bedroom after he used the bathroom and was in nothing but one of my homemade undershirts.

I climbed into my own bed after using the bathroom and snuggled into my pillows.

What a day and evening.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4.**_

I couldn't help but beam at the company as they were eating and talking loudly. It made me realize just how much I had missed this loud noise.

Thorin had told them all to be on their good manners. So far, no food was thrown as they were talking and such.

The smile had crept up on me as I looked around the table. Balin was talking to that of Dori who was trying to mother Ori. Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Gloin and Bombur were having an Ale drinking contest; to see how much they can hold their own. Oin, Bofur, Bifur and Nori were telling a tale of some sorts, by Bofur waving his arms about.

Thorin had taken the head of the table as I sat beside him.

He cleared his throat and everyone looked to him, quieting down.

"I want to make a toast," he began as I held my mug of Ale "To our Host, Prince Bilbo. Thank you for helping us when we needed it the most,"

I blushed and shook my head with "I am not a Prince, Thorin,"

He just leveled me with a smoldering look as I then gave in.

"To Prince Bilbo!" the company said at once.

I held up my mug and they all guzzled down their ale. I took a mouthful from my own.

"Lad," I heard Balin address me.

"Yes Mister Balin?" I asked him curiously.

"Since we got your pipes and floors back in, there is something that the rest of us would like to give you. We will not be here for the winter so, we do not know if you celebrate anything," He replied, getting up and walking down the hallway.

I got up and curiously walked after him, Thorin was shadowing us from a far.

There, in the front room, was a mountain of gifts.

"Oh, my good gracious," I uttered out, looking at the amount of everything.

"Are you alright lad? Is this over stepping-?"

"No, you or any of the others did not, Balin. I am just in shock at just the amount of presents and such here. Now I feel really out of place, because I do not have any gifts to give to any of you," I interrupted him, looking back to him and the mountain of gifts then back to him again.

"You do not need to give us any kind of gifts, Bilbo," Thorin said softly from behind me.

I turned to look at him, unsure of what to think.

"It's a costume for hobbits. Even on birthdays, we give gifts out," I lamely explained to him.

Thorin shook his head and walked over to me with "You giving us jobs and letting us come here into your homelands, is the greatest present or gift,"

At this I nodded, knowing that there was no arguing it.

Then, even though I have probably made him dislike me a bit, I hugged Thorin.

It took him a bit to return the hug, though I know that the hours that he and everyone else had done to put into those gifts. He held me for the same amount of time that he did on the Carrock, stepping back from one another.

"Thank you," I told him, smiling.

"Bilbo, I do not know what you hobbits do, but, if you could lad," Balin began as I looked over at him curiously "Open just 1 present tonight and before your uh…Yule?"

"Of course! And if I remember from my mother's stories, you dwarves light candles for 12 days and then open presents?" I replied, looking at him.

"Yes, we do. But Thorin has your present to open tonight," Balin said, nodding to him.

I looked at Thorin as he swallowed nervously as I then walked over to my arm chair and sat down. Thorin walked over to me with the present in his hands. I looked at it as it was a good size box.

"Uh…do I need to do anything before opening or afterwards?" I asked Thorin curiously.

"No, just open it," he replied as I did just that.

On top of the present itself, had a card. I took it and read it to myself.

"You start with the 1 and go through until the end".

"That is odd. Just what is this?" I said more so to myself as I looked at the gift.

Two small very shiny gardening shovels, with my initials BB on the metal too.

"Do you like them Bilbo?" Thorin asked me, sensing his nervousness.

"I love them, Thorin. Thank you. Thank you so much," I told him, looking into his eyes with much gratitude.

"Each present, has a number, follow through all of them. And then when you get to the end, follow the directions," he then told me.

With how his eyes were making my insides melt, all I could do was just nod.

"May I ask what these are made of?" I asked him, looking over the handles and the metal once more of my brand new shovels.

"The handles are made of white oak and the metal is that of Mithril," he explained, folding his arms over his chest.

Gasping softly at this, I then whispered "Mithril? Thorin are you-?"

"Yes, you deserve it," He cut in.

We stared at one another for a minute.

Mithril was a metal that only the Royal blood line of Durin ever wore in battle. I know of this because I had asked Balin on what it meant that Thorin had given me of that Mithril shirt.

"Alright," I told him, smiling.

"Excuse me, Mister Bilbo, but what should I do with my plate?" Ori asked me so eerily.

"Oh, give that to me Ori," Fili said, taking the empty plate and I squeaked.

"Oh no," I whined some as they all started to sing while tossing my mother's plates and such to the sink.

" _Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

 _Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

 _Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

 _Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

 _Splash the wine on every door_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

 _Pound them up with a thumping pole_

 _When you've finished, if any are whole_

 _Send them down the hall to roll_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

"Shazara!" Thorin yelled, looking highly upset about this.

I sank into my chair once more.

"You will not, toss, throw, spin, or do anything to that of Bilbo's dinnerware and silverware. I know that you have been behaving with not throwing food about, but to do this to the one who helped us back on our feet? Insulting as I have ever seen it," Thorin growled deadly at them all.

I didn't see their faces but I had an idea that they felt extremely guilty.

"Thorin?" I asked him softly.

His eyes locked onto me, like a wolf onto a sheep or rabbit.

"Can you uh…follow me please?" I asked him, getting up and then walking down the hallway.

After we had headed down to my bedroom, I waited for him to enter it first. He looked at me and then at the door before entering.

I closed the door and then sighed heavily.

"Bilbo, I am sorry, for-"

"Thorin, calm yourself please. I am not upset. I was actually expecting them to do that, in all honesty," I cut him off, smiling.

He looked up at me, nodding. Not sure of what I wanted from him.

I walked over to my wardrobe, opened the door and then brought out three presents.

"You can open them now or you can easily wait until after your 12 day candle lighting. I made them for you and your nephews," I told him, handing over the large boxes.

He took the boxes and said "Fili and Kili will try to open these when they see them,"

"I know, so maybe after you guys return to the Blue Mountains? And I would love to see each and every one of those dwarves, back next year," I replied, smiling.

Thorin had sighed softly and replied "I promise you that what they did tonight, will never happen again,"

"I wouldn't mind it, but, maybe to hear them use their instruments for songs and such would be better," I hinted to him.

Thorin then smiled whole heartedly and my Mahal, I was thankful that I was sitting on my bed or my knees would have gone out from under me.

"Thank you for…everything, Bilbo," He whispered low.

However I got the power to stand up, walk over to Thorin and put my hand on his shoulder, I don't know.

"As I said, all those months ago, I wanted to help you and your people. Please stay safe and do not get lost on your travels to the Blue Mountains," I told him, chuckling.

He groaned and said "That was only 2 times that I got lost up here. It won't happen again,"

"Oh I highly doubt it," I teased him more.

He hid his face in his hands smiling.

I softly moved his hands away and in a teasing voice "Well what do you know? I finally found a happy Thorin,"

"Oh shut it," he chuckled back, blushing.

I laughed with him and then lead him out of my bedroom and into the hallway where I came to a halt. Thorin bumped into me as he saw all of his kin kneeling down, with their heads dipped in shame?

"What's going on?" I asked them all.

"We would like to apologize for-"

"Oh, I was expecting you guys to do that, and also throwing the food. I know that your culture is your own and my culture is my own. Sure, I will always be confused as to why you do what you do, but, you are my friends and family," I interrupted Dori.

"Family?" Kili asked me, they all started to slowly stand up.

"If you have not noticed, my family does not talk to me all that much. Only whenever a birthday, wedding or funeral happens, that we talk to one another. I only have a few cousins that I like and can actually be myself around without them having to worrying about 'Mad Baggins' and titles and such. All of you accept me for who I am and I have accepted all you for who you are," I answered, looking at them all.

There was a heavy but comfortable silence.

"And I hope to see you all next year," I said, which eased more of their tension.

"Thank you Bilbo," Balin said, smiling an old smile as he bowed.

Then the rest coursed and bowed to me as well.

"You're most welcome. Now, off to bed all of you. I know that you will be leaving early tomorrow morning," I replied, bowing my own kind of bow to them.

Fili and Kili walked away, hurriedly as I chuckled as Nori darted after them.

Everyone soon went to their bedrooms, leaving me and Thorin once again alone.

"How will I get these presents past my nephews?" Thorin had muttered to himself.

"Oh, leave that to me. And when I next see you, Thorin Oakenshield," I said, staring into his eyes "I expect you to be having that present with you,"

"And if I don't?" He asked, arching an eyebrow up at me.

"Then you won't be getting the next present," I simply said.

He snorted and then said "Fine, I will have this present with me, when we next meet,"

I smiled and then I heard that song. My eyes locked onto Thorin who was resting completely against his chair, eyes closed.

"What…what is that song Thorin?" I asked him, feeling my Took side stir once again.

" _Far over the misty mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _We must away ere break of day_

 _To seek the pale enchanted gold._

 _The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_

 _While hammers fell like ringing bells_

 _In places deep, where dark things sleep,_

 _In hollow halls beneath the fells._

 _For ancient king and elvish lord_

 _There many a gleaming golden hoard_

 _They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

 _To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

 _On silver necklaces they strung_

 _The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

 _The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_

 _They meshed the light of moon and sun._

 _Far over the misty mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _We must away, ere break of day,_

 _To claim our long-forgotten gold._

 _Goblets they carved there for themselves_

 _And harps of gold; where no man delves_

 _There lay they long, and many a song_

 _Was sung unheard by men or elves._

 _The pines were roaring on the height,_

 _The winds were moaning in the night._

 _The fire was red, it flaming spread;_

 _The trees like torches blazed with light._

 _The bells were ringing in the dale_

 _And men they looked up with faces pale;_

 _The dragon's ire more fierce than fire_

 _Laid low their towers and houses frail._

 _The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_

 _The dwarves they heard the tramp of doom._

 _They fled their hall to dying fall_

 _Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

 _Far over the misty mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _We must away, ere break of day,_

 _To find our long-forgotten gold."_

I swallowed thickly as images of my first life flashed in front of my waking eyes. The one image that I tried very hard to not let it pop up was Thorin lying on the ground, lifeless.

"Bilbo?" His voice had me slowly looking up into his deep blue eyes.

"I am alright Thorin. It's just a very, very sad song is all," I mumbled low.

"I keep forgetting that you know what had happened to my race and I," He muttered back.

"Yes, at times I forget about it as well, but that is alright," I said back, standing up.

Thorin stood up, keeping his eyes on me as I then once more hugged him tightly, and then I walked to my bedroom.

"Bilbo?" I heard, stopping and turning around.

Thorin stood there unsure of what to say or do.

"I am going to miss our free times and I will be sending you letters throughout this winter," He then told me.

"I will miss you too Thorin and I will be looking forward to each and every one of those letters. Also, take care of yourself. Don't want you to get lost now do we?" I teased him at the end.

"Ha, ha, ha. I will never live this down, will I?" he teased back.

I laughed and then said "Good Night Thorin,"

He walked over to me and said "Good Night Prince Bilbo,"

I held my groan in as he walked by.

' _This is not over yet!'_ I thought to myself as I headed off to bed.

The next morning, I was trying very hard to keep it together. I can handle this separation, I did it before, and I _can_ do it again.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Everyone was still trying to get over their hangovers from last night, sipping their teas and eating their food. The only ones who were not hung over were Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin surprisingly, Oin, Bifur and Dori.

After that, the dishes were properly washed and put away, they all left. It was only Thorin, Kili, Fili and Balin with Dwalin at the gate.

"We'll see you again, Uncle Bilbo," Kili said as I smiled.

Thorin, Balin, Dwalin and even Fili shook their heads at him.

"I know I will. I am counting on it when we next see each other, besides I wonder what you will think of your presents. And do not hound your uncle here, he will give them to you when you have settled back down in the Blue Mountains," I told them as Thorin groaned but Fili and Kili perked up at this.

"So we can't ask" Kili started.

"What it might be?" Fili finished.

"No. Besides, everyone in the company has a present," I said, looking at Balin to Dwalin.

They looked a happier at this.

"Well, we best be heading off now," Balin said, smiling fondly.

Then I was being squished.

"Fili! Kili!" I wheezed out as they hugged me.

"We will miss you, Uncle Bilbo," Fili whispered low.

"And we love you," Kili whispered too.

"I will miss you two boys, now go on. Let this old Hobbit breathe," I wheezed again.

They back away as Balin and Dwalin came up, softly knocked their foreheads against my own and walked out of my front yard.

I turned to Thorin who was looking at me with a grim expression.

"It is not goodbye, Thorin. We will see each other again soon. 3 or 4 months go by real fast," I stated, gently taking his hand into my own.

"I know, but I did mean what I said last night, that I will miss you," He forced out.

"Thorin, look at me, please?" I asked of him.

His eyes were forced up to my own and oh my Mahal, he looked so tortured and sad.

"This isn't a final goodbye. And I will tell you right now, if you do say that final goodbye to me, just know that you are the greatest being that I have come to care about, nearly all of my life. You will always have a place here, from this day forth you are a Hobbit-Friend," I told him, hoping he understood what I was telling him.

Thorin's eyes widen in shock, his mouth slightly hung open and then he bowed low to me.

"Thank you Master Bilbo," he whispered out, still trying to reel in that this has happened.

"Just Bilbo, Thorin. Now, go after your nephews, I do believe that they are racing down Bag-Shot Row. As I said before, spring will be here sooner than you think," I told him, hugging him once more.

He held me tightly for a good solid minute or so and then walked out of my front yard the noble King that he has always been.

Balin, Dwalin and Thorin walked down through the lanes, until they came to the round in the bend where they would head home. Thorin had stopped turned around to look up at me.

I watched curiously as he then shouted something in Khuzdul; spooking the neighboring hobbits. And that was the last that I saw of Thorin and kin for that year.

During that winter season, we exchanged letters until it was spring time. Thorin and nearly everyone else was shocked that I had gotten them very useful gifts.

They were all grateful for them and I had opened all of those presents in my front room. They were all left over stuff that no one wanted from their stalls or forge. I didn't care if it was left over stuff, I used them all to my advantage.

Over the years, it went on like this. Thorin and I got closer and closer to one another. Sure, we did have our very loud at times arguments but, we always apologized and forgave one another.

It wasn't until the spring of 2941. I felt something was tingling in the air. I felt it into my bones.

It was time for the quest.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5.**_

Now my dear reader, I have forgotten one or two things. The first one is that while Thorin and the company would come to the Shire, someone would sometimes be left behind to look after Ered Luin.

On those occasions and they were few mind you, I got to meet Lady Dis in person. I had in my past life, only sent her letters until she passed away a few months before the Ring was destroyed. So when I had her over to Bag-End in this life time, I made sure to put her fears of her family and fellow dwarrows are safe here.

The other more highly important topic that I have been thinking about since it was spoken from Thorin himself: Thorin being married off to a dwarrowdam that neither of us ever knows of.

"Thorin," I said surprised one early per-dawn morning, seeing him standing there.

Then it hit me. He was wearing the same outfit that he had worn that night.

"Bilbo, please let me in?" He nearly begged of me as I opened my round green door wider for him.

It was the 14th of the February. Very early for him to be here for the summer season.

"What on earth is the matter? Did anyone get hurt or worse?" I asked him at once.

"No, no. I had to come because my sister…." He sounded so desperate as I closed the door and turned to look at him.

He looked frightened. A little pale even.

"Thorin, what is it that your sister has done now?" I asked calmly but firmly.

"Remember when I told you that she had agreed to the council of Ered Luin marrying me off?" He rushed out.

"Yes I've…I remember it," I corrected myself.

"That Dwarrowdam from the south End of the Blue Mountains was coming and I couldn't go through with it. Bilbo, please I am nearly groveling at your feet, marry me?" He begged me.

I was stunned. Of course I had some emotions towards Thorin and I would follow him anywhere and do anything for him.

"Alright, first off, let's go to the kitchen. I'll make you some tea, to calm your nerves first okay?" I replied back, knowing that he needed to calm down first.

We walked down the hallway, into the warm cozy kitchen of mine and I got the kettle going.

"Alright, now that is heating up, tell me from start to finish. And yes Thorin, I will marry you," I told him, looking at him as he sat down heavily.

I noticed that he didn't even get out of his traveling cloak.

"I heard Balin and my sister in a hallway, back in December. Balin and my sister were in a hushed but soon to be loud disagreement. Whether or not I should marry. It has always been an issue after the Battle of Moria. I named my nephews my heirs to get out of trying to find a queen. It worked for a while. Everyone was happy that Fili and Kili were born but, after a while the council started to get restless with me not marrying some dwarrowdam princess.

When I had heard my friend and advisor, arguing almost loud enough for anyone to hear, with that of my stubborn sister, I walked as quietly as I possibly could. I packed what I could reach or find and came here. For many days, I have kept looking at your drawn up map and compass that you oh so gave me that first Yule many moons ago. Even at night, I moved until I couldn't anymore.

"Bilbo, please, we need to get married right now," Thorin explained as I got him his cup of tea.

I thought it all over and then I softly asked "Does anyone know that you are here?"

"Not that I know of, no," He replied, calming down now.

"Thorin, it will take a good 2 ½ to 3 months for anyone to come from Ered Luin to here, Hobbiton," I told him, gently putting my hand on top of his.

"Please Bilbo," Thorin begged as I sighed and then nodded.

"I already said, yes I will marry you. But give it until mid morning. I don't think Fortinbras II is awake just yet," I softly rubbed his hands and that seemed to completely calm Thorin down.

"Thank you, Bilbo," He breathed out.

"You're welcome. Now, how much sleep did you actually get before coming to my front door?" I asked him curiously.

"Not much, but-"

"But, you will be going to my bedroom and sleep there. If anyone comes to the door, stay in there and I will come and get you afterwards okay?" I finished for him.

A true smile was on his face now and his worries were over for the time being. I helped him up, linked my arm through his and helped him down to my bedroom.

He was quickly undressed down to his under shirt and such and I pushed him into my small bed.

"Sleep, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," I reassured him as he sighed.

Thorin fell asleep before his head hit the pillow and I walked out of my bedroom. The darkness still clung around until the 7th hour of the morning.

I had my breakfast and had put Thorin's near the stove.

There really wasn't that much to do until I got an idea. Sneaking to my desk, I then started to write up a document. Oh, Balin wouldn't get Thorin and me apart after reading this letter.

I then wrote up another quick note, requesting my cousin. Walking to my front door and opening it, I walked quietly down to the mail man who was just leaving Bag-Shot Row.

"Take this to my cousin, The Thain. Please, I need him here whenever he can spare the time," I told him.

"Of course Mister Baggins," He huffed out and darted away.

I trotted back up to my home and back inside of it. Softly closing the door I listened about. Thorin was still snoring away.

Walking down the hallway, into my bedroom I didn't like what I had to do, but, I had to wake Thorin up. He only had 45 minutes of sleep and I knew that wasn't going to be good enough.

"Thorin," I said, shaking his shoulder and stepping back.

At once, like he was a spring-trap, he sat up immediately holding nothing in his hands as if he held Orcrist.

"What? Are we-?"

"Calm down, please. I woke you up since my cousin will be here any hour. I have some food next to the stove for you to eat and get dressed okay?" I interrupted him softly.

He calmed down and blinked as he then realized where he was and why.

"Thank you, Bilbo. I'll be right out," he replied back, blushing a little.

"You're welcome, I'll be in the kitchen," I told him, walking out and closing the bedroom door behind me.

Reheating his breakfast after I got into the kitchen, I was looking at the document before me. Thorin walked in, looking a little refreshed but still tired looking.

"Thank you Bilbo," He muttered, I could easily see in my mind's eye that he was drooling over the reheated plate.

"You're welcome. Your cup of tea is there," I pointed it out to him.

He nodded again in thanks and began to eat silently.

I corrected some things on the document and such while he ate. It was rather peaceful.

' _Thank you Eru, for sending me back.'_ I thought.

' _You still have that quest to complete, young little hobbit.'_ Aule boomed into my head.

' _Yes I know, but tell him thank you for sending me back anyway?'_ I thought back.

' _Yes, yes,'_ Aule replied back and he was gone.

"What is that that you're writing?" Thorin asked me curiously.

"Our marriage document. I will burn this rough draft and then you can sign here at the bottom," I said, looking it over once, twice, thrice more before I signed it.

He got up and walked over to me, not really needing to read it and just signed the document with his name.

"Don't you need someone to actually witness us getting married?" Thorin asked me curiously.

"My cousin can easily say that he did, if you get him riled up enough on the subject," I replied with a wink.

At this, Thorin suddenly knew my trick. No matter what my cousin will do, he will defend that he had witnessed this event.

Then I heard something. Well nothing actually and turned to my windows.

"Halfred, come here my lad," I said to him as Thorin looked at me.

He came in through the backdoor and looked down.

"Come now, its okay. Halfred Gamgee, this is my husband, Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin, this is Hamfast's second son, Halfred Gamgee," I introduced the two.

"I'm not in trouble am I Mister Bilbo?" Halfred asked me, after a quiet exchange between Thorin and himself.

"No, Halfred. Though I am curious, did you see what we signed?" I asked him curiously.

"Yes, but please I swear to da that I won't-"

"Calm yourself. It is okay. Your father did the same thing more than once when he was gardening near my window. At times he came in handy. Remember that great tale where everyone in Hobbiton looks down upon? Where my Uncle, Isumbras IV, thought to appease the much older hobbits, to not let the dwarves, Thorin and his people, work here. I remember when my uncle was sick and in bed, that he said he didn't mind having the dwarves here just that he knew that everyone else would think that the Tooks would be taking over Hobbiton. Well with his thinking, was to have a trial. He knew that he would lose to me but, he gave it anyway, just to make sure that the other hobbits of Hobbiton had their fair share in the agreement," I quickly told Halfred.

The poor lad paled and then looked shocked, double taking to Thorin, me and back to Thorin again.

"I am the same dwarf king that you have heard from your father, I presume that he told his stories to you and your siblings about?" Thorin ventured into this conversation.

"You mean…this….this is the same…Oh my word," Halfred said shocked.

"Yes, Thorin Oakenshield is the King of the Dwarves and what you witnessed, whenever it goes sour because it will my lad, stick up for us?" I asked, bringing us back on track.

Halfred had some time to think, making Thorin nervous.

Hamfast is a very dear and important friend to not just me, but also to Thorin over these years. They have had many drinking contests, where Hamfast still holds the record of guzzling down his homemade brew about 5 times in a row. Thorin has only won 4 of those drinking contests.

"I will come and state my claim, but Mister Bilbo, you know that I would love to go to the North Farthing," Halfred said at last.

"And it would be a good walk for me to come and get you, if and whenever the need to arise. We both also appreciate it Halfred, by the way, how is your mother doing? I heard that she was pregnant, again," I told him.

"Yes, Daisy is just 4 and Mother is close to the due date," Halfred said, looking down.

"Well how about you go to your home and when I need you, I'll come and get you okay?" I then told him.

He brightened at this and then walked out of Bag-End.

"He's a good a lad," I said, looking at Thorin.

Thorin was nibbling on some berry bread that I had made a day ago.

"Oh you naughty dwarf!" I scolded him with a teasing smile.

"What?" he swallowed his mouthful "I'm still hungry Bilbo?"

"I can easily see that," I commented back.

I then made more food for Thorin as then the door bell rang. I put things on hold for a bit, walked down the hallway and opened the door to my cousin.

"I heard that this was an urgent matter cousin," He said, staring at me.

"Yes, if you could please come in, I will tell you all about it," I replied, widening the door for him.

He hopped in and after I closed the door, I then walked him down the hallway and into the kitchen. Thorin was standing there not sure of what to do.

"Cousin-"

"Ah, Thorin! Nice to see you, how are you doing?" Fortinbras ignored me for a bit.

"I am alright, but the reason why you were called here is because…I would like to marry your cousin, Bilbo Baggins as of today," Thorin replied back.

He didn't look or sound frightened but I could easily see it in his eyes, just behind some hidden guarded emotions.

"Did you write this then Thorin?" My cousin pointed to the document.

"No, Bilbo rewrote it for you to understand it," He answered him.

My cousin nodded and then said "Alright, I will allow this, but, if it comes to a trial-"

"It most likely will dear cousin. For you see, to outsiders of the Shire and of Hobbiton, they see me as a Prince even though I disagree with it. Can you sign it for us?" I interrupted my cousin.

He looked at me as he then softly whispered "Alright, but if it does come to a trial, I will not be-"

"Oh come on, Fortinbras. I do not hold a grudge from what your father did. Besides, do you want to know what he told me after the Trial was over and I was in his office? He said to me, _'This is exactly the kind of change that we all need. I remember the Fell Winter clearly in my mind. A lot of hobbits had died without protection. These Dwarves, in case anything were to happen, even after I am gone, will help protect us because they needed a place of income. Do not change yourself my dear nephew because I feel that we all need more of you in this troubling world of ours'_ ," I cut him off, looking at him.

Tears swelled into his eyes and nodded softly.

I knew he missed his father greatly. And I knew that the trial weighed heavily on him for causing so much trouble and disagreement within our homeland.

"Then I will sign it. I did not know that Father and you had words shared after the trial," Fortinbras whispered low.

"I sent him letters on what needed to be done within the subject of Thorin and his people. To help them further whenever they needed it and also whenever trouble would stir up. There is a lot of things that happened that no one knows about between your father and I," I spoke truthfully now.

Thorin held a new faithful gleam in his eyes. He never heard of this because, to be quite frank, it wasn't his problem to deal with. He had enough troubles as it was at the time.

"There, signed and all. Now, is there anything else you would like to inform me of?" Fortinbras asked us.

"Well in 2 ½ months, my company will be coming here but, we will not stay the usual. I would like to reclaim my homeland, but could I also make a deal with you that if the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains or of my kin wants to do trade here?" Thorin asked him.

My lord. He was like a puppy, big round pleading blue eyes.

"Of course you will be able to do trade with us. That document that my father signed will still be in place, well before anyone thinks of trying to take it down. No matter what Lobelia tries or says," Fortinbras replied back with a snort.

Thorin then smiled brightly, it was like spring and summer all at once.

"Thank you, Fortinbras," Thorin told him as I smiled too.

"You two are most welcome and Bilbo and Thorin, let me first say, Congratulations to you both," my cousin said and then walked out of Bag-End.

It wasn't until about 5 minutes later that I heard Thorin whispered "I'm married,"

"Yes, yes you are. Is it that bad?" I slowly asked him.

He looked at me and then swallowed thickly with whispering more "No. It's just…"

"It won't be any different when you were here during the Summer season. Just that I'm equal to you not just as a Consort, but also your friend and husband," I told him, hoping that helped him out.

Then his eyes went round and wide at the word: Consort.

"Consort….Bilbo…" He got out and then I saw his eyes roll into the back of his head.

"Oh no, Thorin," I said, but it was too late.

 _THUD!_

The shelves and such around my kitchen rattled and watched him fall to the floor like a great Pine tree falling over in a mighty gale storm. I rushed over to him, gently moving his legs and arms in a comfortable position.

"Thorin, come on, please wake up," I said out loud, wondering what I could do.

' _Help!'_ I thought to Mahal and Yavanna in my head.

' _Calm yourself little one,'_ Yavanna softly spoke to me.

' _He fainted…what do I do?'_ I asked in panicked.

' _Get some cups, a warm damp wash cloth for his forehead and have patients. My husband is talking to Thorin as we speak. The little dwarf king will be awaken afterwards, Bilbo,'_ Yavanna replied back as I nodded to nothing.

Shooting to my legs, I got the teapot going once more, getting the warm damp wash cloth and I had no other choice but to wait. It was out of the corner of my eye that the marriage document had sat close to the fireplace.

"Oh no you don't!" I said to it, swiftly grabbing it before it fell into said fireplace.

I then put that document in my study, hurrying back to the kitchen just in case Thorin had woken up. Unfortunately he didn't.

For very long minutes, that seemed like long stretched boring hours, I waited for him to wake up.

He moaned when I was looking over some elvish book that I had collected from Bree.

"Thorin?" I asked him, watching him slowly open his eyes.

"Bilbo?" he replied, moving his arms.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked, moving closer to him.

He slowly sat up with my help and then crawled to the bench and sat on it.

"I am fine," he slurred a little.

"Uh huh, just like I will believe that you and King Thranduil will get along. Let me help you please?" I retorted back, putting the new hot cup of tea in front of him.

He didn't say anything about that, slowly sipped at his tea and was looking a little pale.

"How's your head? You shaken my kitchen real good when you fainted and I promise I won't tell anyone of it," I asked him, looking him over once more.

"Mahal visited me. He stated that you were special and that if I were to harm you in anyway, that I would not be allowed in the Halls of Waiting," He uttered low, having that distant gleam in his eyes.

I stilled, staring at him. Dread and fear seized my entire being as I wondered what Mahal did say to Thorin.

"H-he d-d-did?" I stammered, I never thought that Thorin or anyone else would figure it out that I was from a different timeline.

"Yes. He knows of my longing of wanting to reclaim Erebor. He gave me some insight that Dragon, Smaug, could still be alive. My father captured by an old enemy. If I go on this quest, it will set things in motion that cannot be undone. Bilbo," He began low, locking his eyes onto me as I swallowed hard. "what do you advise me to do?"

My breathing slowed, my mind was in a panic state and I knew what I had to say, Thorin will not like it.

"Go to Rivendell, when Gandalf arrives in April," I replied back.

He stared at me for a long time. I couldn't guess what he was feeling or thinking with that blank expression.

"How did you know that Gandalf was going to be here in April?" He asked me next.

' _Do not tell him Bilbo,'_ I heard Mahal growl low.

"I cannot tell you Thorin; just know that what I say is true. You need to go on this quest," I replied slowly back.

He looked down at the wooden table top, forced himself up and then walked away from me. I let him walk away; I knew I was lying to him to his face with every second that we were together, so I let that dread overwhelm me.

I got up, walked down the hallway, into the front room and stared out my window. In all the time that I had spent in this life time, I still felt a lot older then I truly looked. Out of habit, my hand went to my waistcoat pocket and then sighed.

' _How am I going to clean this mess up? Am I going to be sent back now?'_ I asked in my head.

' _No, Bilbo,'_ Yavanna spoke to me this time. _'You did what you had to tell him. He will not trust you as before, but understand in time he will. I am still scolding my husband for slipping too much information to his child,'_

I snorted and then replied _'He's the creator_ of _Dwarves. What_ did _you expect, my lady?'_

I heard soft laughter as I knew she agreed with me.

The remainder of the day, it was quiet in my home. Curious as to what Thorin was up to, I went to look for him.

There, on my bed, fast asleep was Thorin.

"I guess I'm sleeping in the guest bedrooms," I muttered low, turning around and heading back into the kitchen, ready to make dinner.

* * *

The two months that passed by were slow. Thorin stayed away from me, in the front room for most days. Tension between the two of us was growing.

At times, during the nights mostly, he was down at the forge. I would come by before he wore himself out with food, drink and a letter. The letters always contained how I felt, what I thought of everything and with a little permission from the Valar, Eru mostly, I told Thorin that I was sent here for a special mission; anything more revealed to Thorin and I would be sent back.

Thorin then made it his duty to leave for most of the days after that.

It wasn't until I remembered that day.

I had gone to my bench out front with my smoke pipe and sat down. In many ways, it was odd to see Gandalf come walking up Bag-Shot row.

"Good Morning Gandalf," I greeted him.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?" He had said, looking at me with a light accusing gaze.

"All of them at once. What are you doing here?" I asked him curiously.

"I did not know that you still remembered me, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire," He then told me; I got up and opened the gate.

"Oh please. My grandfather and parents talked non-stop of you. Plus I wrote you that letter remember?" I said back, keeping to the side as I looked down to the forge as I had wondered why there was no smoke coming out of it.

Oh well, I will just have to talk to Thorin later on it.

Gandalf walked into my yard, up the steps and into my smial.

"What brings you here? I haven't heard that much from you in years," I then asked him, heading down the hallway with an extra spring in my step.

"I have come here to ask if you would like to go on an adventure," Gandalf replied but from the front room.

Ducking into the short hall, I looked at him and asked "Adventure? What adventure?"

I played stupid. I had to, for this quest to start.

"Oh they are a merry bunch. Though I do believe you know of them? Dwarves of the Blue Mountains have decided to reclaim their long forgotten home, Erebor," He began but I gasped and looked at him.

"That…mothers…she…." I stammered horribly.

"Ah, I take it she did tell you of her adventure to Ered Luin and had learned their history?" He asked me then, smiling.

"Yes…she…uh…she told me of the history of the Dwarves. In fact, Gandalf, Thorin Oakenshield is here. Has been since he fled Ered Luin because he was going to be married off to some dwarrowdam from the south of the Blue Mountains," I replied back, pointing to my bedroom.

He looked surprised at this and asked "My I speak to him if he is here?"

"Of course, just uh…let me go and check," I said, walking away to my bedroom.

When I got there, I saw that my bed was neatly made with an envelope on the pillow. My body felt nothing at the sight of it.

With a sigh, looking down at my bare feet, I looked back up again at it and then walked promptly over to my bed. Picking up the envelope, I felt that it was very light.

Quickly I opened it, looking it over.

" _Dear Mister Baggins,_

 _I have gone back up North, just to meet with my kin._

 _I will return later on April 5_ _th_ _or 8_ _th_ _. The forge is looked after by one of my kin._

 _Sincerely your husband,_

 _Thorin Oakenshield._

 _PS: I took our marriage document to show to my kin that we are married now."_

This had me stunned. I didn't know that he was gone. When did he leave?

"That darted dwarf!" I hissed, spun around and marched to wherever Gandalf was.

He looked curiously at me as I handed him the letter.

"Ah, yes. I did meet up with Thorin about a month ago, in Bree," He told me as I looked at him.

My heart was aching. Was I truly that horrible from keeping what Eru himself ordered me not to tell?

"Why would he do this to me?" I asked out loud.

"Oh I wouldn't think of it that way, Bilbo. Thorin is very important and running away from your problems is not always the best thing at first glance. He will return tonight, when I go and get the rest of his companions who volunteered for this quest," Gandalf wisely replied back.

"How many?" I asked, defeated in some way.

"About 13 dwarves, but I would make extra," he instructed.

"Alright," I numbly said and got my waist coat on.

"Where are you going?" Gandalf asked me, his forever curious nature.

"To the market. I don't have that much and since I have had some of his kin here before, I need more food for them," I answered, thinking of just getting that out of the way.

Gandalf nodded and then walked to the front door, holding it open for me.

"I will see you later on tonight then. Oh, do you mind if I leave a glowing mark on your front door? So that the others can easily find it?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Of course, I don't mind," I flatly replied.

Gandalf sighed, shaking his head as he strode out of my front yard and back the way he had came.

I walked after him to Hamfast's home and knocked on the front door. Clasped my hands behind my back and waited.

"Bilbo, hello!" Daisy greeted me.

"Hello Daisy, is your mother or father home?" I asked her, faking a very believable smiling.

"Daddy's home, let me go and get him," she replied, dashing away.

Hamfast walked towards me as I nodded to him in greeting.

"Everything alright?" He asked, seeing how dead my eyes were.

"I need your help with getting a lot of food for tonight. Remember that I told you that someday Thorin would want to reclaim his homeland, far to the east?" I replied with my own question.

"Yes, I remember that story. Is that today? Where he gets his people to help him?" Hamfast asked me, getting that protective look.

"Yes, tonight I am going to be having a meeting with them and as an eyewitness, I will need you and your wife, Bell," I said, sighing.

"You are one lucky hobbit that someone is going to be looking after my children tonight because their grandparents are here, Bell is in the market with them," Hamfast told me.

Nodding, I then said "I have to go into the market, if you would like uh come up with some stuff of your own for this feast, you can bring it,"

He nodded and then stated "I will do that, good day, Mister Bilbo,"

I walked to the market with my cart and even though I got a lot of gawking, I ignored them.

' _Why…why did he leave without telling me? I-'_

' _Bilbo, listen to me sweetie,'_ Yavanna began softly _'Mahal has been talking to Thorin through his dreams. Just give it some time,'_

I bought all what I could from the market and headed back home. Once I had unloaded the food from the cart, I got ready for the feast.

Hamfast and Bell came by early; I had told Bell to come by past dusk, but I guess they picked up the stubbornness from the dwarves.

"You sure, that they will come?" Hamfast asked me, seeing how no one was arriving.

"Yes, just give it-"

THUMP! THUMP!

"Time," I finished, getting up and walking over to my front door and heaving it opened.

"Dwalin! Come in!" I exclaimed happily.

"Bilbo, by my beard! I didn't know that Gandalf said that it was going to be you who would be the thief!" He said as I made room for him.

"I didn't know it was going to be you-"

"The whole company is coming. Thorin told me that you two were in a row?" Dwalin interrupted me, walking inside and putting his coat on the coat rack.

"They…oh. Alright. I ….I told him some important issues that I had kept from him, for all of your protection. He hasn't talked to me since we got married about a month ago," I answered, looking at the floor.

Dwalin just looked at me when the door was thumped on again.

I opened it and saw Balin.

"Bilbo! Good evening laddie. It is good to see you again," He said happily.

"Hello Balin, Dwalin is here too," I replied back, faking my smile.

"By Durin's beard! You are shorter and whiter last time we met," Dwalin said to his older brother.

"Whiter not shorter. Sharp enough for the both of us," he replied back, than I looked away as they smacked their foreheads against one another, outside.

"Thorin," I whispered in the night air.

"Mister Boggins!" I heard from the gate.

"Hello, Fili and Kili," I dully told them.

"What did Uncle do now?" Fili asked me, walking hurriedly up to me.

"We heard that you two got married. Showed us the marriage document with pride, he did," Kili then told me.

"I wouldn't know that he is proud of our marriage or not. I lied to him on some important issues and we haven't talked since the day of our marriage," I re-told to them.

"What issues Bilbo?" Fili asked me seriously.

"Ones where, I would not publically discuss them. Not out here but, I promise to you Fili and Kili that I will tell you all at this meeting. Dinner is down the hallway, if any of you are hungry and I have asked Hamfast and Bell to be eyewitnesses of this meeting. You all have lived here in Hobbiton long enough to know that when I go missing, with this quest of yours, my relatives will want to know what has happened and try to auction off my things, while Lobelia wants to move in," I replied, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh, don't you worry about that, Bilbo," I heard Bofur say next as I saw the group of the Ur's, Ri's and the Oin's walk to my gate with Gandalf behind them.

"I did not know that you all know one another?" Gandalf said surprised but smiling.

"Long story short, I went on an adventure of my own, helped these dwarves here before you Gandalf, get some respectable jobs and money to their families and the dwarves of Ered Luin, with Thorin and his nephews," I summarized it all to him.

"Is there any food"

"Yes, Bombur, down the hallway in the dining room," I interrupted him.

Everyone perked at that and walked inside. I stayed out with my coat, sitting on my bench.

My eyes were on the stars but the blurriness of my warm stingy tears got in the way.

"Bilbo?" I heard that voice.

"What?" I answered at once.

"Why are you out here and not inside?" Thorin asked, sitting down beside me.

"Because I have done something to get your distrust and ire because I-"

"I have thought about what you told me, on our wedding day. I do believe that I understand why you kept it a secret. If you can help us in anyway, then I will not tempt the Valar's ire," he interrupted me, gently hooking his large finger around my chin and softly brought my face around.

I guess my coat didn't block out the cold because Thorin was so warm and then, I felt his forehead against my own.

"I have missed you, Bilbo. Do not think that me keeping away from you not just hurt you, but me as well," Thorin whispered low, sliding down my face.

"I am sorry, Thorin. Please, can you forgive me?" I begged him, looking into his eyes.

"Shh, you already were forgiven when you told me of this," he replied calmly, then sealing his warm soft lips over my own.

This was the first kiss that we ever had.

On the Carrock, I had that feeling that we should have done, but it didn't happen.

I whimpered, shivering now, into the kiss.

Thorin pulled back and then pulled me to my feet, guided me up the steps, opened and pushed the door, guided me inside as everyone was now quiet. I walked over to the fireplace and my shivering was getting stronger.

Just how long was I outside for?

"Balin, get Bilbo something warm for him to drink," Thorin ordered, putting his leather coat around me as I was lost in it.

Oin came over and shook his head while muttering "Will be the death of us if he keeps this up,"

"Not under my watch, Oin," Thorin growled out.

Balin and Dori came over to me with a tray filled with hot tea, food and warm clothes. Dori put the warm clothes around my frozen feet; my shaking hands were holding the tea cup as I slowly sipped at the warm delicious liquid.

"Lad, what were you going to tell us about what you lied to-?"

"Just that the Valar had picked Bilbo here to help us with reclaiming our homeland, months before we gathered here. If he speaks anymore of it, the wrath of the Valar will be upon us," Thorin cut in with a threatening look.

Balin and nearly everyone else stared at me or each other as I busied myself with getting warmer.

"It figures that you would know, Mister Bilbo," Hamfast said to me, starting up one of his lectures but then the door bell rang.

I looked shocked at it and then to Thorin.

"Who would be here?" I asked, but Dwalin had opened the door.

"Where is he," I heard the tight woman's angry voice.

Fili, Kili and Thorin paled, shrinking back from fright?

"Dis, what are you doing here? Who is looking after Ered Luin?" Dwalin asked, but I saw Dis; she was a near spitting image of Thorin with her raven black hair, deep sapphire blue eyes and the same facial structure and a much neater and longer beard as she wore the Durin blue color, walked into my home with fire spitting out of her eyes.

"You!" She snarled, pointing at Thorin.

I looked up at him sharply, looking back at her as she marched right up to him.

When my mind finally caught up that I had put myself between the two siblings, there was a deafening silence.

"I would like it if you did not hurt my husband, on whatever it was that he had done, my lady," I calmly said to her with a hard glint.

She glared at Thorin, not saying anything.

"Dis what are you doing here?" Thorin repeated to her.

"I have come here because the Council is in an up roar because you married to a male hobbit and not some queen," She hissed out.

"Well they will have to get use to Bilbo then," Thorin stayed firm.

It was then that I was not alone when she hugged Thorin. He hugged her back, unsure of what had just happened either.

She pulled back and then looked at me, smiling.

"I am so glad that he married you Bilbo Baggins," she told me, hugging me next.

I gasped because her strength was a lot stronger then I do believe of Dori's. Thorin didn't look too pleased and I couldn't find Fili or Kili anywhere.

"Dis, just, again, what are you doing here?" I asked her when she pulled back she had that look about her only a Durin could make.

"I coming with you all," she said firmly.

"Dis, you can't possibly think"

"Thorin. Mahal has been in my dreams. Showing me things that I do not think I wish to tell you about. The more who can help you out, the better," she cut him off.

"But, this is something"

"When has your plans ever worked out? Granted Moria wasn't your idea, but even Frerin wouldn't want you to go alone," she again stepped in.

"Ered Luin…" he tried once more.

"Is in good hands. Balin's niece is looking after it with Dain. Now, I smell something wonderful and I am starving," she ended and won this argument.

Thorin and all of us watched her walk into the dining room and eat whatever was left.

"Balin, may I sign the contract?" I asked him at once.

He nodded and brought it out for me. I then walked to my study and signed the thing. Thorin was behind me as he was grumbling in his native tongue.

Instead of talking to him, I walked over and softly kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss but then sighed heavily.

"She will follow us, if you think you can leave her here," I stated, handing him the contract.

"I know. It's just that this quest is not for nearly all of us to be killed," he growled out.

"I know, but she might come in handy Thorin. Never understatement your sister or the stubbornness of dwarves. Now, come on, let's get them all in the right rooms and Fili and Kili, come on out. Your mother is not angry or upset at you both," I told them.

Groaning could be heard from behind the door and we all walked back to the dining room. Dis tutted away at her children as only a mother could do.

That night was interesting. Everyone was in their family group except Thorin and I.

Snuggling into his well toned and large chest, I put my still freezing feet in the cork of his knees. He hissed and moaned at how cold they were, but I didn't budge an inch on removing them.

"Good Night Thorin," I whispered sleepily to him.

"Good Night, Bilbo. From now on, I'm getting Ori to make you some socks," He grumbled out to me.

I smiled at that and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6.**_

The next morning wasn't as bad as the first time. I grumbled and glared at the pony in front of me. After making breakfast for everyone and that Bell and Hamfast would look after my home with the important documents that I hope my family won't auction it off, we all set off once more.

I was up front with Thorin this time.

"How do you think we can get out of the Shire and how long it will take?" He asked in a hushed voice to me.

"Just stay on this road. It's the safest for everyone and it will take probably a few days just to get to Bree, but you won't be out of the Shire until you past Weathertop. Those landmarks are the traveler's way of knowing that you are heading into or out of the Shire," I told him, looking over my shoulder.

Dis was coming with us. She had already beaten her older brother to her pony very early this morning and even though she was tutting over her sons, this was going to be interesting.

Thorin huffed as I looked back over at him. Even though he hated his sister for coming along, he was concerned for her.

"It'll be alright Thorin. Just get her a nice side job. Besides the one that she is the mother of your nephews. Like, maybe, she can help clean the animal whenever we run low on food?" I suggested to him.

He looked over at me with shock.

"How did you know that she does that?" he asked curiously.

"Well, she told me a few stories when she went hunting with you, Fili and Kili. How she didn't mind doing that kind of thing, if she was asked nicely to do so," I worded that for him to think on it.

He just grinned, shaking his head.

"Already she has woven her spell upon you," He teased me.

"Woven a spell onto me? Please. She did that a long time ago," I teased back.

Thorin looked down and then whispered softly "Since I left you, about a few days after we were married, I had started to get dreams. Dreams that were not of my own but also not of this timeline,"

I swallowed, looking at him with fear.

"They were from Mahal. I cannot speak of them, but, I do believe that you are special Bilbo," He whispered again.

I sighed and then whispered back, moving my pony closer to his "Thorin, try not to beat yourself up over this. I know you have had a rough life; one that Mahal himself has put those obstacles to make you a better dwarf. Now, I already forgave you, so please try to do that with yourself?"

His large warm hand wrapped around my own. It was a start at least.

We continued to ride throughout the day. Fili and Kili were so annoyed with their mother that they had trotted a head of Thorin and I. I couldn't help but chuckle at them.

Dis wasn't that bad, so far. Just I wish my gut would quit screaming at me that something is wrong.

We rode throughout the day until we were closer to Bree. It would take us 2 more days and nights to get there, buy extra supplies and rest for the night.

When we made camp, I couldn't get that feeling that something was still wrong.

"Hmm," I hummed to myself.

Gandalf looked at me when we were setting up camp for the night.

"What is wrong Bilbo?" He asked softly.

"I don't know, but I will figure it out sooner or later," I replied back to him.

"Is it that Lady Dis is with us?" he pressed for more.

"Gandalf, you know I can't tell you anything, besides-"

Then there was shouting but from within our campsite. I turned to witness Dis cutting her beard. The air in my lungs stilled. I knew, just like the rest of our company, that one only did that for shame or mourning.

"Dis!" Thorin exclaimed in horror.

"Mother," Fili and Kili whispered low, stunned that she did that.

I walked forward and asked in a soft firm tone "Why did you do that? What are you mourning or shamed of?"

"If anyone knows that I am dwarrowdam or a woman, then they will always come after me. Us Dwarrowdams, have been doing this since Erebor fell. It wasn't just the dwarrows that went to battle in Moria, a lot of dwarrowdams did as well," she explained as Thorin, Balin and Dwalin paled.

I looked over at Thorin and he walked slowly over to her. She held his gaze with a heated irritation that has been there since she was just a babe probably; Thorin then wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her tightly to him.

I gave them their space, walking away, everyone else seemed to crowd them.

Bombur had set up his cookery for tonight, while Fili, Kili and Dori went to go hunt. The hunting took a couple of hours and as the sun had set, I sat closer to the fire.

When the three returned with a large elk, I moved away. I didn't want to witness them gut thing.

What was it that had made me feel like something was wrong? And then I saw it.

Bright yellow glowing eyes off in the far distance. I knew those kind of eyes, I knew what that creature was and as it "disappeared" I turned back to Thorin.

He was joking around with his family but, I looked to Gandalf as he was staring at me.

He silently strode over and whispered low "What is it?"

"Wargs. Gandalf, we have to move or set up watch. Those wargs-"

' _Bilbo, no!'_ Yavanna shrieked in my head as I felt that throbbing pain in my head and the high pitched ringing in my ears.

I whimpered and moaned low, trying to get it to stop, and my hands on either side of my head and I sank to one knee.

"I will have Dwalin set up watch for 2 of them for tonight. For now, keep me informed if something else like this happens," Gandalf whispered low, staring out into the darkness as well.

I looked over at Thorin and his family again, this time our eyes locked. The deep blue eyes burned hotter than ice. I had to tell him.

' _No, let him figure it out'_ Yavanna warned me.

' _Yavanna, please! He has to now!'_ I begged her.

' _Let him figure it out, Bilbo.'_ She repeated to me as I sighed, looking at the ground.

"Bilbo, can you come here?" Thorin called to me.

I glanced over at Gandalf who was smoking pipe. He didn't give me any help, so I walked over to Thorin.

"Follow me please?" He said softly, turning around and walking over to our bedrolls was at.

"What is it Thorin?" I asked him curiously.

"I saw you glowing. Not too much for everyone to notice but, I noticed it. Is that how you talk to the Valar?" He asked me curiously.

"Uh…." I stalled for time.

Not Yavanna or Aule answered me.

"Yeah. I was talking to Yavanna. Did I honestly glow?" I told him, tilting my head to the side.

"Yes, you did. And by talking you mean by thinking to yourself?" He asked, pushing for more information.

I sighed and then asked him softly "What do you want to know Thorin?"

"Just I hope I won't get you into too much trouble," He said, still not telling me his question.

"Well ask me and I'll talk to Yavanna and Mahal if it's okay. If not, please respect my answer," I told him, staring at him.

He nodded and then asked "How old were you when you died?"

Oh.

'You can tell him Bilbo. Just nothing of the Ring, the War, your nephew, what Gimli had done and how you saved Middle-Earth,' Mahal said next.

Thorin looked stunned as I sighed with a nod.

"I was 131 when I passed, but uh…Hobbits usually do not live that long. The How or why or what questions, I cannot answer. What I can tell you is that my grandfather lived to be 130 and that uh…is very old for a hobbit," I said, hoping that was alright.

"Dwarves usually live until 200 or 240. You see Balin? When a dwarf suddenly ages before one's eyes, it means that death is close. We don't show it until it appears before us," Thorin told me as I nodded to him.

"I know. And no offense Thorin, but you look very handsome for a dwarf your age," I boldly stated, smiling.

He ducked his head, blushing fiercely and muttered out "My nephews are Handsome. Not me, Bilbo,"

"Oh Pish-Posh! You are attractively handsome to me. So get use to me giving you compliments of how striking you are," I retorted back, leaning up and kissing him on the lips.

He was a little shocked by the kiss for a second but, he recovered and kissed me in return.

"Earlier, when you spoke to Gandalf?" He asked but I shook my head 'no' at him.

"Thorin, you can kiss and make love to your husband later, dinner is ready," Dis then called out to us.

The entire camp started with the whistling, whooping and hollering in good fun as I buried myself into Thorin's coat and body. For him, he couldn't hide like I could.

Thorin moved away from me but I was lost in his coat once more. The entire camp howled with laughter as I looked confused.

Gandalf chuckled too with "Oh Bilbo, come and eat,"

At that I marched right over, picked up my bowl and handed Thorin his coat back.

Bombur filled my bowl with stew and I walked over to a empty spot and sat down.

That night, the dwarves started to sing, play their instruments and have a merry old time. It was only until I realized something with my bedroll.

"Where is my bedroll?" I asked, confused as I looked for it.

"It's here, with me," Thorin answered as I saw that he had joined both them together.

Fili and Kili were whistling and winking at me.

"AH! Mother!" They complained when she boxed their ears.

"Stop it. That is highly rude for what you two are doing. Now, go to bed," She scolded them.

They grumbled, heading to their bed rolls as I smiled at Dis. She nodded and headed to her own bedroll.

I walked over to Thorin who was shaking his head.

"One of these days, they'll regret of ever teasing someone," he grumbled out.

"Oh and I bet they will think twice of it, but they are your nephews Thorin," I replied back, getting to my knees and then laying down.

Thorin lay down next to me, using his traveling pack as a pillow.

"Oh I'm getting too old for this," I grunted out when I took a rock and a twig from my so called "bed".

"You're still young compared to me," he teased low.

"Oh hush," I grunted out, but it had seemed that the twigs and rocks moved me closer and closer to him.

"Bilbo, you alright?" He asked me, almost like he had planned this.

I just grumbled and tried to be still but then I sharply moved in a odd angle and then whimpered.

Thorin rolled his eyes as he then took me in his arms, have me lay on top of him and pulled my cloak over me as a blanket.

"Sleep now," he stated, closing his eyes.

I huffed but snuggled into his strong chest.

The next morning, I found myself buried in blankets. With a huff and glaring to wherever my husband was, I noticed that he was gone along with Dwalin and Dis.

"Good Morning, Mister Bilbo," Balin greeted me as I grumbled and muttered under my breath on what I was going to do when I saw that blasted dwarf.

Fili and Kili kept their distant; it was smart on their part as I got my tea and breakfast and marched to where the ponies were at and ate in peace.

Bofur signed to Bifur who then spoke in Khuzdul. Dori shook his head as he fretted over Ori on something. Bombur tried to sneak for more food as usual, but was smacked by Bofur who glared at his brother. Nori, Oin, Gloin and Balin were sitting close by the morning fire.

I had a good while as I calmed down but, I decided that Thorin was in a rude awakening. What I had a problem with was that I felt like I was in a nest. The taunting of Beorn's little nickname popped into my mind more than once this morning.

"Laddie," Balin greeted me, some few feet away.

"I'm alright now, Balin. Just where is Thorin?" I asked him curiously.

"Him, Dwalin and Dis went to go get some more food. Though I honestly think that he shouldn't have left you like that," he replied, walking closer as I nodded.

"I agree, but don't we have any"

"Bombur used quite a bit for that stew. Granted it was good last night, we need more for tonight. Try not to give Thorin too much heartache, he found you shivering and even though he didn't like to leave you, he had asked the rest of us, too look out for you as Ori had given up his bedroll to keep you warm," He cut in as I felt guilty now.

"The one thing that we hobbits hate with a fiery passion is when someone tries to call us small. Halfing or halfings is an utter insult. We aren't half of anything, thank you very much! I have been called ferret and bunny because of this reason. So when I woke up"

"You felt like you were subjected to being referenced to those names. I am sorry Bilbo, for making you feel like that, but that wasn't Thorin's intent. He just wanted you to be kept warm," He finished for me as I nodded.

"Ori or Dori knits right?" I asked Balin as he nodded.

"Yes they both do, but they do not have a lot of their stuff with them," He hinted.

"We'll be stopping in Bree soon. They can pick it up there," I replied back with a smile.

Balin stroked his beard and then walked away.

I saw that Ori was hesitant to come over to me but instead, I walked over to him.

"I am sorry Bilbo for-"

"No, don't fret Ori. I should be the one apologizing to you. You were just following Thorin's order and even though I did not stop to think, I had hurt your feelings," I softly interrupted him.

Dori stood about 10 feet away, nodding as Balin was speaking in Khuzdul to everyone.

"Maybe when we're in Bree….that is if you would like to do this, to make me a thicker blanket?" I asked him nervously.

I didn't find out on the company's professions the first time, until we were in Rivendell.

"Well, if you think it would be good," Ori said unsure and shy.

"I bet, with everyone here, they would love a personal blanket or outfit," I told him smiling.

Ori thought this over when I saw Thorin, Dwalin and Dis come walking back. Dwalin carried most of the meat back as I saw Bombur hurried over to them.

Thorin looked over at me when Balin spoke softly to him. I sighed, looking down. Granted I kept quiet during the first quest, keeping my grumblings and irritation at bay. This one, I'm not because I felt like it was my right to point the little things out.

"Good morning," I heard Thorin greet me.

"Morning Thorin," I whispered low.

He looked at me for a few seconds before I felt him sit beside me.

"Not a morning person I take it?" he hinted to my issue this morning.

"It's not that I'm not a morning person, just didn't expect to be under a lot of blankets like a nest," I worded my words carefully.

"My apologies, I or the company didn't mean to offend you. But breakfast will be dished out soon. Though, did you sleep alright last night?" he replied back, wondering how to not repeat this morning ever again.

"It is not your fault, just that I was uh…taunted a long time ago by being called Little Bunny by someone who is much taller than that of Gandalf. Carried me around on his shoulders like a little pet, fed twice as much as a hobbit could eat like a pet and even though I gained an ally for the right moment, the uh…others didn't let me forget it," I explained the best that I could to him.

Thorin just shook his head and said "The Company now will never do that. Though, whenever we do meet this Man, I promise you that you will not go with him. If I have to, I'll tie you to my wrist,"

"Thank you. And I am also worried, Thorin, for passing over the Misty Mountains. So when we get to Bree"

"About that, we cannot go into Bree or I can't. The Men there still remember what I look like and despite what had happened with that man and his forge," he cut in as I looked curious.

"Are you willing to talk about it now?" I asked him.

He sighed deeply and said "Yes, though it is not a very happily ever after tale. The man was killed Bilbo. By his own stupid drunkenness. I tried to save him that night Bilbo, but the burns from the open forge were too great. Pretty soon the fire from his body spread to the firewood stack and that went up too fast for me to put it out. Knowing that you still held that offer to work in your homeland, I took it since I know that the people of Bree would never accept dwarves in their town again,"

"He tripped over something and fell backwards or forwards into the open forge?" I guessed, looking worried.

"Backwards, over his own two feet," Thorin softly corrected me.

I softly ran my hand into his hair and said "You couldn't stop it, and even though you did the best that you could, please do let go of the guilt. True that man didn't deserve that kind of death, but he treated everyone around him horribly. You are not a bad person Thorin; do not let that death bother you anymore,"

He nodded softly and pulled out his pipe.

"What do these behind your head mean?" I asked him, pointing to the hair bead.

"They mean my status among the others. If you see Fili's, there, that means he is the Heir Prince. Kili's looks different too. On each of those, on the inside of it, states who we are and our status. In case we fall in battle and that is all someone can identify us by," Thorin explained as I nodded in awe.

"I was thinking of taking Ori with me to Bree, to buy some things for what he and Dori will need for the thicker blankets," I explained to him then.

"Oh? _Thicker blankets_?" he teased me.

I snickered into my hand and said "You know what I mean!"

"Uh huh," he continued smiling.

I dropped the subject as Bofur walked over to us with our bowls.

We ate in silence but Thorin kept scooting closer to me. I ignored him knowing what his plan was, until his knee knocked into my own.

As I looked into his joyful blue eyes arching my eyebrow at him. He just went to eating his breakfast.

"You silly dwarf," I told him, eating my breakfast too.

After that, we picked everything up, mounted our ponies and then once more moved off again. But also, again I felt my gut telling me to tell Thorin.

'If I do, because I don't want the orcs to know of us, what will happen?' I thought to Yavanna or Mahal.

'You can, we didn't know if you could, so go ahead,' Mahal answered me this time.

I kicked my pony lightly into a fast trot with "Thorin!"

He twisted around, a little shocked.

"Thorin, last night, when we were just going off to bed, I saw big yellow eyes. Eyes of a warg or wargs," I told him, almost out of breathe like that of my pony, which swung her head back in annoyance.

"What do you mean?" he asked me, stopping everyone as he turned his pony around, facing me.

"Yavanna or Mahal didn't know what would happen if I told you, so they told me to not say a word. You are being hunted Thorin. By wargs and Orcs as I know that there is a bounty for your head, dead or alive," I explained frightened.

The silence was deafening as I wondered if I had said too much.

"But we haven't left the Shire Bilbo," Gandalf then spoke up, squinting his eyes at me.

"Wargs and Orcs have come into the Shire before. The Fell Winter," was all I reminded of him.

Everyone was quiet.

"What can we do?" Kili asked out of nervousness and fright.

"We keep going. Put two dwarves on each watch and we do not hunt any further then where we can still see the camp fire. Bilbo, if anything more is to happen, tell me at once," Thorin commanded as he glared angrily at me.

"On some things I cannot tell you Thorin. Not until a day or so before it happens. I wish I could tell you all of it but I cannot unless I would like to go back," I said before a coughing fit over come me.

Thorin looked shocked at something but, I didn't know what. The others gasped but, I continued to cough heavily as if I had very bad lung flu.

"Alright, please do not go just now," Thorin whispered, reaching his hand out to my own.

The coughing lessened suddenly and I looked around as everyone was staring at me.

"What happened that I did not see?" I asked Thorin.

"You were glowing, becoming brighter and brighter. I think the Valar did not like what you had said," He whispered low, reaching out and taking my hands with small tremors rattling through him.

"I'm alright Thorin. Just, I'll watch what I say from now on. I am sorry for giving you and everyone else a scare," I replied back, bringing his knuckles up to my lips and kissing them.

He nodded silently as he turned his pony around and nudged her forward. Everyone was silent after that, even Gandalf was silent and that usually was never good.

I couldn't help what had happened, nor if it did happen again, that I wouldn't even be in this timeline.

' _What did I do wrong?'_ I asked in my head.

' _Eru got upset over a misunderstanding,'_ Mahal growled out.

' _Well whatever happened; please try to not do that again. Scared all of us,'_ I replied, looking at the ground.

' _I stopped it before you were whisked back to your old timeline, young hobbit. Eru will visit you in your dreams, fair warning,'_ Mahal told me and then was silent.

Sighing heavily at this, we still rode throughout the day.

That week leading up to another, I did get visits from Eru, letting him into my old memories and whatever else he wanted to know.

Thorin and I were close but, we kept our pleasure to a minimal, mostly before either one of us going to bed. It was something very new to me, knowing this softer but fiercer side of him.

It was only when we came to familiar cliffs that I swallowed and said "Thorin…"

He glanced over at me, walking over as we were having lunch.

"We are entering dangerous territory," was all I could say to him.

"What is your advice about this?" he asked me.

I thought this over weighing the option in my head. If we didn't go to the Trolls, then we wouldn't have Orcrist, Glamdring or even my own handy sword, Sting. It would change a lot of things if we did not get those swords.

"Listen to me on what may happen next. If you argue with Gandalf, then so be it, but, just know that he will come back after he cools," I hinted to Thorin.

He nodded silently, thinking as he looked back up at me.

"Alright, we will do this your way. However, if you get into any kind of danger, I do not care, you run Bilbo. You run," He replied, walking over to Balin.

Heavily sighing, I knew that I wouldn't listen to him and of course I will deal with his wrath.

We continued onward, the rain came down as I suffered through it all again.

It rained and rained. Our ponies didn't like it one bit. Swinging their tails and stomping their feet, at times swinging their heads backwards.

My pony was then darting off, heading straight for a stream as I shouted in fright. I flew into the air, sailing until I landed about 5 or 6 feet further than before.

The other dwarves come shouting, with Thorin leading the charge "Bilbo! Bilbo!"

I tried to move my limbs but I was too numb and shocked that this happened and I was slowly sinking under. The others got my pony out of the stream but, Thorin had to get off of his pony, dive into the stream and swam over towards.

"Come on Bilbo," He said softly, taking my hand and forcing me forward.

"I can't swim Thorin," I gasped out, trying to keep my head above the water.

He growled low in his throat and kept pushing me towards the bank. Fili was the one who got me out of the stream as Dwalin got Thorin out.

"Are you alright?" Fili asked me, I didn't know that I was shaking.

"Bilbo?" Dis asked me, taking hold of my hands.

"C-c-c-cold," was all I could get out before the darkness over took.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7.**_

Before I opened my eyes, I heard muffled voices. At times they were harsh, others they were soft and warm.

"Bilbo, can you hear me?" I heard but my eye lids felt heavy.

A whimper slipped out for then I began to feel that it was very, very hot.

"Come on Bilbo, listen to my voice. You're alright. You're near some fire and I'm here," I heard again.

I opened my eyes slowly and then looked around as I saw that we were in a cave?

' _This can't be right,'_ I thought to myself as I had a lot of blankets over me, next to the roaring flickering fire and with Thorin naked behind me.

"Bilbo," He whispered low in my ear as I turned to look over my shoulder.

I swallowed thickly as he brought his water skin to my lips. I slurped and gulped that water down, a slight shiver racing up my body. It was only then that I felt Thorin's larger hand rubbing my bare stomach.

"It's alright. Everyone is asleep for now. We're way off the known road, but we had no other choice," he explained softly, getting me more warmed up.

"I'm alright, just…still confused on what happened," I said, looking up at him.

He pulled the blanket over us and then snuggled more into me, bringing his legs up closer and wrapped his arms around me.

"I thought you would never wake up, not even Gandalf's tricks of waking you up helped," he spoke so softly in my ear.

Of course he would think that and I said "The body will do whatever it wants, when it's not fully awake Thorin. Also I'm fine now, just a little hungry but, fine,"

"You sound like Oin because he nearly said the same thing to me on that. I got some jerky if that will help?"

"Yes that will do. And it's not always a reminder if one other person says it too,"

"Yeah. How are you feeling otherwise?"

"Nothing really. Though, may I ask, why are we both naked?"

He blushed and then whispered low "It was the fastest way to warm your body. Dwarves know how to swim, Bilbo, and with it come many dangers. Ered Luin may be in the mountains but we also get ice. At times one of my kin will fall through the ice. Fili had a similar experience as you did. It was slowly becoming spring and even though the winter snow had stopped for a month, it was still cold out. I saw him slip through the ice and even though I acted quickly, his body was already shaking like that of gale storm. I ran fast to where Dis was and she at once told me to put him in his room and strip. I did what she said and even though it took some time for his shaking and shivering to cease, his body was warming up,"

I never knew that about Fili. Turning around, my eyes looked and looked until I spotted him. Fast asleep, with his blanket and far too many short swords and knives on him. Porcupine.

I felt Thorin's thick and hairy legs drape over my own.

"Go back to sleep, Azyungal. Men lananabukhs menu," he whispered to me.

' _My love and I love you,'_ Yavanna told me as I swallowed hard.

He looked at me as I then leaned up and kissed him on the lips. A deep rumbling and to me almost like of the purr, Thorin returned the kiss eagerly; cupping my face with his large warm hands.

Thorin softly pulled back, panting a little as he looked down at me with hooded dreamy eyes, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Go to sleep Bilbo," He barely uttered out, rolling us until I was lying on top of his well defined muscular chest.

My fingers ran through the soft but thick black and white chest hair of his, my eye lids closing on their as I hummed in delight.

As I was fiddling with my waist coat, I knew the others were snickering, whispering and gossiping like some of the older hobbit women do. Thankfully, Thorin had got me up early so that I could get dressed.

"Fili, what is it?" I asked him without looking up as he stood just a few feet away from me.

"Are you and my uncle in love and together Mister Baggins?" He asked me straight out.

"Yes to both," I replied, looking up at this.

He held my gaze and then walked over whispering low to me "I have seen my uncle get hurt before and I know you would never hurt him, I still try to protect him,"

"Of course you would. I wouldn't expect any less from you, Kili or your mother to warn me on it. I will do everything in my power to not hurt him and if I do, I will take the highest punishment that you, Fili, Heir Prince of Erebor, that you see fit," I replied back, holding his gaze.

"Then I will also do the same with you, Prince Bilbo of the Shire. I have to warn you, that within my family"

"That there is a sickness, yes I know of it Fili. Just, will you do everything in your power to protect your uncle from it?" I finished for him.

He nodded slowly with "What do you think could cause the trigger of it?"

"Dragons have magical powers of their own. They lure one just by speaking. They can and will trick you into telling he/she/them as to who you are. Very polite, but awfully dangerous when doing so. But since Smaug has been laying on that pile of gold…his magic will also linger on it, I think?" I said to him, low enough for just him to know.

Fili looked pale though he slowly nodded.

"What can we do?" he asked turning to look at his uncle.

"That I don't know. Maybe as we get closer, we can think of a plan," I replied, also looking at Thorin who was talking to Balin.

"Yeah. Gandalf isn't here. He took off after uncle and he had an argument," Fili told me.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked him, taking a good look around.

We weren't in the cave anymore. Forest was around us as some of the rocks jutted out covered with soft emerald green moss.

"Still on the road, but closer to the Elves," He hissed out.

"Rivendell? Lord Elrond and his people are not like that of King Thranduil, Fili. So if I was you, I would not judge him for he has helped not just me, but also that of my mother when she first adventured there," I snarled back, walking away.

The silence that followed me I ignored. I walked until I was far away from them all.

The anger and true not understanding their hatred towards Lord Elrond, was a great confusion. King Thranduil I can understand, but not all elves were like that of him.

I leaned up against a rock and sighed, closing my eyes.

"Bilbo?" I heard but I ignored Thorin.

"I know you're not an asleep," He softly expressed.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked him still with my eyes closed.

"About a week and half from Rivendell. Gandalf said that a farmer and his family used to live here," Thorin answered, leaning against the rock next to me.

"Keep an eye on the ponies, something will happen tonight. I will do my best to help you guys out, but do not get upset with me afterwards," I warned him.

"The Ponies? Why….you cannot tell me why can you?" he began to ask, staring at me now.

"No I cannot. I do know that Gandalf will come back, just hopefully before it's too late," I told him, opening my eyes and looked up at him.

"Fili didn't mean to make you upset, Bilbo. If you trust Lord Elrond"

"Thorin, he was the one who helped my parents conceive me since my mother along with her sister my aunt, Aunt Donnamira Boffin nee Took, couldn't have children. Their bodies were too narrow and it's a miracle that both of my mother and aunt lived through those births. Lord Elrond sent my mother enough for my aunt and her to have 3 children with myself included in that group. If it wasn't for Lord Elrond and his help, I would not be here," I interrupted him.

I had found this out long after the quest was over with. I had found the documents in the back of the closet of all things to put them.

Thorin gazed over the hill as he was speechless.

"I did not know that he had helped your family so much," he softly stated.

"When it comes to my mother and father, I will defend them. It doesn't matter if it is from Fili or my Baggins family members. They are still my parents and I will always love them," I replied back, pulling out my pipe and stuffing my Old Toby in it.

"What kind of weed is that?" Thorin asked taking a peek into my pipe.

"Old Toby. Best Weed of the South Farthing. Want to try it?" I asked him in return, handing it over.

He lit it up and inhaled deeply. He hummed his exhale and then took another inhale.

"It is very nice, not what I am use to so it is a little strong for me," He expressed as I chuckled.

"Yeah, Gandalf takes a barrel or so whenever he visits," I said smiling.

Thorin chuckled whole heartedly with "No wonder at times it takes him a moment to understand things,"

I laughed with him in agreement.

"So, would you care to tell me how we came here?" I asked him, watching his face.

"It was Oin's idea to drug you. I did not want to because you know things that we do not. Dis soothed my fears for a while, but when Oin told me that you needed body heat to warm your body up again, I told him that I would do it. Even though you are my husband, I do have some uh…rights," He began as I nodded to this. "We continued to travel, for nearly a week. The amount that Oin gave you nearly was too much after the 3 day. Gandalf used his magic to make sure you were alright. I kept you close, everyone else doing their jobs as I fed and watered you the best that I could. I never been so happy to see you wake last night,"

"A week? I was out that long? No wonder I felt so hot," I teased him.

A nice red rosy color appeared on his cheeks. He cleared his throat, puffing on his pipe.

"Thorin?" I asked, after getting my laughter under control.

He grunted.

"Have you ever thought of having children?" I asked him curiously.

He choked and coughed heavily from his pipe, leaning over his knees as he tried to clear his throat.

"I raised Fili and Kili, I had my…why?" He began but then looked at me curiously.

"I'm just curious. Would you raise one right now?" I asked, pressing for more from him.

"Bilbo, what is it that you would like to know?" he asked in return.

"I would like to see how you are around children or a child. And yes this goes under 'Valar knows, can't tell' subject," I answered him, puffing on my pipe again.

"Mm. Well I guess it is in all dwarves, where we will do anything for a dwarfling or any kind of child. Including an Elfing we will protect him or her or them. However, the last time a dwarrowdam had given birth to a dwarfling was just this past fall. It was hard on her; she survived thanks for her husband getting Oin so fast. The baby was turned around, coming feet first. She and her daughter are doing greatly," He explained to me as I nodded.

"Hmm…Well let's get you to your Mountain first, aye?" I said, him nodding in agreement.

"Want to go help Bofur and his family with dinner?" He asked me, his eyes lingered on me.

"Alright," I replied, squeezing his upper forearm as I walked away.

Surprisingly enough, Bombur did need my help with herbs and such to make the stew not like every night.

"How long has Gandalf been gone?" I asked suddenly when Dinner was made.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him laddie," Balin replied to me.

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor: take this to the lads," Bofur then told me, handing me some bowls.

"THORIN!" I yelled loudly.

He ran over to me, his face looked worried.

"Trolls are in these parts….The Ponies…Fili and Kili," I said terrified.

Dis was there before I heard her walking away towards where Fili and Kili were.

Thorin stared at me with whispering "How many are there and do you think we can take them?"

"I don't know, but if there _are 3_ of them, not all of us can take them," I replied back as I cleared my throat feeling that coughing fit coming back.

"Bilbo…" Thorin whispered worriedly for me.

"No, go and get your nephews and sister from them," I told him, as he nodded.

"Come on," He ordered everyone, hanging back.

I was going to say something, but his warm lips were on mine, as I returned the kiss back.

"Please do not go just yet," he begged me, his thumb stroking my cheek.

"I can't make any promises on that," I replied, softly pushing him towards the Trolls.

He walked slowly into the forest, never looking back and never cowering like the noble King that he is.

"What did I do wrong now?" I asked out loud.

' _Nothing Bilbo. Just keep going,'_ Yavanna told me.

"Alright," I said, walking towards the trees as I heard a lot of commotion.

I walked carefully, quietly and over fallen old moss logs towards the Troll's cave as I held my breath. This was highly dangerous, knowing that they could easily come here if the trolls wanted too. I stumbled then, tumbling and going head over my toes before I landed hard on the leafy floor.

Groaning and wheezing a little, I slowly rolled to my side as I felt something stab into my back.

"I think I know why I called you," I said, fishing blindly for the sword, grabbed it and then unsheathed it "Sting,"

It glinted beautifully in the very little light there was in this cave as I looked over to the wrack where many other swords were at. After some difficulty of getting them closer to the small treasure "Deposit", I then walked out of there with a solid mission in mind: Get my dwarves out of harm's way, make the three trolls turned to stone and lastly, to explore this cave.

I couldn't help but glance down at my little short sword more than once. I had missed it terribly as I went through some lessons that I still remembered from.

My smile was firmly set in place as I then bumped into something solid.

"Bilbo Baggins," I heard that old familiar voice.

"Gandalf!" I exclaimed, looking up at him.

"Where are the others?" he asked, looking at me worriedly.

"Oh Trolls. Their through that trail there. We need to buy some time, for dawn, to hopefully turn them to stone," I replied back, getting back onto my feet and pointing down the hidden trail.

He gazed for what felt like a long time, at me. Nodding slowly with then a smile and twinkle in his eyes.

"Do you have any idea on what kind of plan you would like to go with?" He asked.

"Can you mimic voices of the trolls there? Your voice is nearly down to their level. Keep them arguing and such until sunrise?" I asked him.

He hummed and then set off as I trotted after him. Never question a thinking Wizard, their just as bad as dragons.

We positioned ourselves at the very border of the campsite, peering through a branch. It was exactly like before; Dori, Ori, Dwalin, Bofur, Fili and Gloin were on the rotator, Balin, Thorin, Oin, Kili, Bifur, Nori and Bombur, were in the sacks.

"Hmm," Gandalf softly hummed to himself as I looked at Thorin.

He was trying to untie the sack with his own teeth! It must taste disgusting.

When I looked back over to Gandalf, he was gone. My attention turned at once back to the dwarves. My eyes then locked with that of burning crystal blue.

Slow realization dawned upon Thorin as he shouted and struggled a lot more. The other dwarves didn't know what had overcome our leader, but thankfully, Thorin didn't speak in the Common Tongue, he shouted and yelled in Khuzdul.

I slowly looked around, to see where Bert, William and Tom were at. They were watching Thorin. I moved to a different spot and settled down.

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." William said, rotating the spit.

"No, they should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." I heard one of the trolls say.

"Are you daft? That would take all night!" William growled out.

Then they started to argue. I moved closer, slowly, towards the small boulder where I knew Thorin was.

"Thorin?" I breathed low.

"What are you doing here!" he snarled back.

"Saving your lives. Gandalf is here too. Try to get the Trolls to argue until Dawn. We can handle the rest of it," I whispered low, ducking behind the boulder when Tom looked over at Thorin.

"What kind of seasoning do we need?" we heard the voice again.

Bert and William started to debate lightly over what seasonings they should use, but the voice interfered again, making them argue very heatedly. Tom was getting irritated by their arguing I could easily see the sneer that he wore.

"How are you going to get us out of here?" Thorin hissed low.

"By buying us some time. We all know that Trolls turn-"

"Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all the rest of the night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone!" Tom snapped as I nodded to Thorin with a knowing smile.

Thorin nodded in understanding now, speaking low to Balin who was closet to us on how to speed this up.

The inky black sky slowly turned blue-ish, the sun wasn't truly far away as the voice continued to make the trolls argue and argue with one another.

"The dawn will take you all!" We then all heard Gandalf's normal but louder voice.

I saw him appear on the massive boulder with the morning sun against him.

CRACK!

Splitting it in half, allowing the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing. When the sunlight touches the trolls' skin, they begin turning into stone amidst loud screams and howls of pain. Within seconds, there are three stone statues of trolls in the clearing.

I held out my sword and cut Thorin first. He stood there for half a minute before I was engulfed by his arms.

"Thorin, I am alright. It's okay. Everyone is safe now," I told him in his fur pelt of his leather coat.

"You were right; all of us couldn't have taken all three at once. 1 or 2 possibly, but not 3. Where did you get that?" he asked me, looking at Sting.

"There's a Troll cave not too far away. I found others, just like it. Ask Gandalf to look into it, I think there's uh…something else in there that he should see only," I hinted to Thorin.

He nodded when Balin spoke up "That is all fine and such, lads, but would you care to do this later, when all of us are free Mm?"

I smiled and with Thorin's help we got everyone free. The lads on the spit had to be away from everyone, I know Dori nearly threw up from that rotating ride.

My mind suddenly kicked into gear as I then took Thorin's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Bilbo," Thorin said, cupping his other hand to my face as I stared wide eyed.

My mind flashed; warnings of Radagast the Brown, Warg Scouts and running from the wargs to Rivendell.

"He's glowing again," I heard one of the dwarves say but I didn't know what to do to stop this.

"Bilbo, listen to me. Men lananubukhs menu," Thorin then said but, all I could do was see white blindly light and wonder if this was it.

"Bilbo," I heard Thorin's voice one more.

* * *

My world was falling into an endless pit of darkness. I was comfortable, which I couldn't understand why.

' _Easy there Bilbo,'_ I heard someone with a deep booming voice.

"Mahal?" I asked looking around.

' _Yes, little one, it is I. I had to do this because Eru is not happy,'_ he replied, suddenly floating closer to me.

"What did I do? Am I being sent back?" I asked frantically.

' _No you are not being sent back, just that Eru did not truly understand his agreement to sending you back. He's highly upset, with himself mainly,'_ Mahal replied back, floating or falling with me now.

"Angry with himself? What do you mean?" I questioned, how could he; Eru, get upset with himself?

' _He agreed that you would be sent back, to re-write your life all over again. Meaning, he agreed that you could do anything you wanted, re-writing history and all that. In some cases you did, with letting my children take up work in the Shire instead of letting them suffer and scrap by. Eru did not fully understand it until it was far too late, when you already had my children there did he realize it,'_ Mahal said, smiling.

"So what does this mean now? That I won't be sent back?" I asked fearfully.

' _No, you will not be sent back. Ever. You can write your own path now. Write it the way you see fit. Say whatever warning you want to my children of what lies ahead, however, beware of what could be the other end of the spectrum,'_ Mahal told me with a stern look.

I nodded in full understanding now.

"When can I wake up? And couldn't you have spoken to me like usual through my dreams?" I asked, he fixed his goggles with his massive hammer in hand.

' _Any time you wish it. Though, I needed you here because I am going to be working on someone,'_ he replied back, chiseling away at the soft clay?

"Oh? Do I know who it is?" watching him carve slowly away at the top.

' _Maybe, but go back now Bilbo Baggins and this child of mine and my wife's will arrive when he is ready,'_ Mahal then said and with his large hand, pushed against my forehead.

And just like how I was falling downward, I was suddenly flying backwards.

* * *

My eyes slowly slid opened and when I looked around, I saw that we were in Rivendell.

"This is going far too fast," I muttered thickly to myself.

"It is good to see that you are awake, Master Baggins," Lord Elrond greeted me.

"Lord Elrond," I greeted him back, my vision was still foggy around the edges.

"You remember me," he stated.

"Of course, my mother always praised you for helping her and her sister, giving them children," I replied back, blinking and staring around the room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, looking me over.

"Not quite there," I said, trying to clear the fog.

"Mm, well I do believe you sleeping until tomorrow will be good. Though your companies are highly worried, mostly that of your husband," Lord Elrond stated.

I threw caution out the window now.

"We need your help Lord Elrond. Thorin is going to be retaking his homeland, Erebor. Can you send, to King Thranduil, permission to pass through his lands?" I asked him, fighting my drowsiness.

"I will see what I can do, but Bilbo, I would like to hear the whole story. Now sleep," He said back "You are safe here,"

"Mmm," I hummed and couldn't fight it anymore.

When I woke up again, I saw that it was pre-dawn and that a thick arm was draped over my waist and someone pressed against my back. Slowly, I turned my head and saw Thorin. He was fast asleep.

Not truly caring at all, I turned around and kissed him softly on the lips.

He didn't respond at first, still in the thralls of sleep, until I was thoroughly kissing him, a few minutes later.

"Mmm," He hummed in delight, finally returning my kisses.

"Come on, wake up Thorin," I whispered after I pulled back, nuzzling his large nose with my own small one.

"It's not even the 7th hour of the morning," He complained.

"But I'm awake," I countered back, kissing his lips softly.

That did the trick. His eye lids flew open in shock, his body going rigid with sudden understanding as his arms then pulled me closer to him, his kissing got more passionate and heated.

Chuckling in the back of my throat, I was glad that he was awake now.

He pulled back, pressing his forehead against mine whispering in Khuzdul, hugging me tightly to him.

"I am sorry for worrying you. Your creator had to speak with me," I said, gazing into Thorin's eyes.

"What? What did he say? And couldn't they-"

"Thorin, relax. They visit me any way that they wish too. Most of the time, they visit in my dreams, but this time and others I am going to guess here, will happen this way. He said that I had made Eru, angry at himself because I trapped him in his own words. He won't send me back, but I could easily write my own path now," I interrupted Thorin, snuggling into my pillow.

"So you can tell us what will happen," he said, wanting to know.

"That, I could, but the other side of the spectrum may be far more dangerous than one would think. We need Lord Elrond's help, Thorin," I stated, looking around the room again.

It was my old room. It was the same old room that I had lived in when I walked out my door on my 111th birthday. Where Frodo came to with that horrid ring and the Fellowship of the Ring had formed.

Taking this as a sign, I knew that I had to keep my mouth shut on the past life. Otherwise that other end of the spectrum could mean that the enemy would win and all of Middle-Earth would be gone.

"Bilbo?" I blinked and then looked at Thorin.

"Yes? Sorry, what did you say?" I asked him confused.

"I asked if you would like have breakfast?" he asked me which I found odd.

"Yes I am hungry, but Thorin….what did you originally say? I won't judge you, you know,"

"I know you will never judge me, Bilbo. You never did, even when we first met. I just asked for your forgiveness, for putting you in such-"

"No, no. I would do this all over again, if I had the third chance from Eru. You and the company are my family Thorin and…I love you," I interrupted him, daring to look into his shameful eyes.

What was it that he was ashamed of? Putting me in danger? This quest was outlandish, but I am going to help him reclaim his homeland.

I found out, long ago, that Dwarves held their love and softer side of themselves more so then they hold their secrets from the world. It was hard to find it, hard to gain that side of them and the most cherished delicate thing one could have.

"All that is _gold_ does not glitter," I said randomly.

Thorin had leaned down and was inches away from my lips when I said that.

"What?" he asked me as I shook my head.

He leaned down and captured my lips with his own. Sighing in delight, I had my hands up into his hair. Massaging, running my fingers through that wild mane of his and holding him close. Our kissing was getting hot and steamy when the sunlight crept into the room.

He pulled away, his face nice and red. His lips swollen and redden from the attention that I was giving to him, his breathing was a little labored but calming down.

"I love you too Bilbo," He replied back, pressing his forehead against mine once more.

"Mmm…" I hummed in utter contentment.

He took hold of my shoulder and then rolled over onto his back. We were in a very large bed that the elves had probably made themselves, so we had enough room.

"What did you mean by that line?" He kissed my lips once more.

I slipped my tongue in between his lips and he was stock still, for I had a guess that dwarves do not do this? It must be a hobbit and Man thing to do?

Thorin was slowly getting use to it but, I knew I had to answer him soon. I pressed my lower half of my body close to his hips.

He pulled back, gasping for air and looked thoroughly kissed.

"It's something that I found out about you and your race," I said, but not telling him anymore than that.

"Hmm…I would like…to hear more," He replied, breathing heavily still.

It was then that my stomach decided to make its announcement: Feed me!

"Oh hush you," I scolded it but it gurgled back.

Shakes and a clear soft sound of Thorin's laughter rang out.

"Well that won't do. I can't have my husband hungry now can I?" he teased me.

"No," I agreed with him, glaring playfully.

He chuckled some more before we heard a knock. It got our attention as I rolled onto my back, sitting against Thorin with his arms around me in a protective way.

The elves came in with some trays and then walked out quietly. Thorin had this look about him, silently daring them to do anything to me.

"Thorin, stop it. They are not your enemy here," I scolded him, getting the food trays filled with our breakfast.

"You sound like Gandalf. He told me the same thing. It is hard for me Bilbo," he replied, guiding my hand to what he wanted for breakfast.

Strangely enough, he did pick out his fruits and some vegetables. I looked over my shoulder him on this.

"Do not tell the others that I do eat my greens," He said back.

"Alright, but, Lord Elrond is more understanding then that of King Thranduil. Plus when I woke up, I asked for Lord Elrond to help us," I answered, giving him his food tray as I prepared my own.

"You did? Hmm…Gandalf had said that Lord-"

"Because the White Council; Saruman and Lad Galadriel, are here. Saruman will try to stop you and there is nothing that Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel or Gandalf can do about it if he wants something. We will sneak out if it gets too much. But let Lord Elrond help us," I ate my buttered toast with strawberry jam.

Thorin looked at me but said nothing.

We ate our breakfast and even though I had slept, I yawned hugely.

"Go back to sleep Bilbo," Thorin whispered in my ear.

"Mmkay," I replied, snuggling into him when the elves came back.

I fell fast asleep.

A couple days later of just us being in bed, I was up and about. Seeing and living here, I was once more, standing before the painting of Sauron with Isildur holding the broken shared of Narsil high into the air.

I was so into that painting that I didn't hear the person coming up and standing beside me.

"Why this painting?" Thorin's voice washed over me.

Startled, I turned to him and put my hand over my heart.

"Mahal above, Thorin Oakenshield don't scare me like that!" I hissed out, gulping in air.

"I am sorry, but I did say your name about 4 times," he replied back, putting his hand on my back and rubbing it.

"Oh. Well…to answer your question, look," I said, pointing to the gold banded cursed Ring.

"The One hasn't been"

"I know, but I cannot tell you anymore than this," I interrupted him.

Thorin looked at the Ring for a long time. He nodded slowly, not asking or saying anything else. I took his hand and then let him walk us away.

It was my only warning towards him. What was the larger picture to everything and what I needed to do.

"Lord Elrond said that he could read the map," Thorin pulled my attention as I looked up at him.

"That's good, but?"

"But it will be in a week for him to read it. I would like for you to be there, to make sure to put my fears and doubts to rest,"

"Mm alright. Did he say anything about what we found at the Troll's?"

"Yes, the swords were made from the second age, by his kin. He gifted them both to me, Gandalf and you. I had asked him about your own little sword. Turns out, it has an Identical twin that he keeps in his study. Their throwing swords for elves, but, for a hobbit, it is the perfect sword. He also said that if you would like to name it and its twin, you can,"

"Oh! I-I….I didn't know….I mean…I always thought it was just….oh well. Yes, I would love that Thorin,"

"Lord Elrond also said that he has some things from your mother and father, when they visited throughout the years, until you were born and that they had stopped coming since you were 2 years old,"

"Oh? Does he expect me to meet up with him today?"

"No, but I would suggest meeting him soon,"

"Thank you for letting me know, Thorin,"

"You're welcome, Bilbo," He replied, holding my hand in his.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8.**_

During that week, everyone had gotten their rest. The company had been relieved to see me since I was spending so much time with Thorin only.

One day during that week, I had requested Lord Elrond, Gandalf and Lady Galadriel for a very private meeting. I had told Thorin that I wanted to talk to them about something important and that they would help, but only with them. He didn't like it but, agreed for me to do this.

"Bilbo, what is it that you would like to discuss about?" Gandalf lured me into the present.

"I asked all of you to come here because, I am not from this timeline," I began, looking at them one at a time.

Lady Galadriel walked around but stopped to look at me suddenly.

"What do you mean?" both Lord Elrond and Gandalf asked me.

"Eru, along with some others of Valar, granted me to re-write my first timeline," I said, holding my breath in nervousness.

' _You're okay Bilbo,'_ I heard Yavanna as I closed my eyes, gulping in air.

' _Relax little hobbit. We're here. Calm down,'_ Mahal then said next.

Gandalf and Lord Elrond stood up gasping. Lady Galadriel just stared at me.

"Are you willing to tell us what had happened in your first time line?" Lady Galadriel asked, knowing that I could be punished for this.

Suddenly, I felt very strange, like I was the one looking in, not looking out. From what Frodo had told me after his quest, going through Lothlorien, seeing that Mirror of Lady Galadriel's, right in front of their eyes and mine as well, my first time line was showed.

When I saw Thorin passing away in front of my eyes once again, I let out a whimpering pained sound. I hated that moment within our quest and I was highly determined to prevent that along with Fili and Kili's death.

After it was finished, I fell to my knees. My energy was suddenly gone and then I felt a hand on my back. Looking up, I saw Lady Galadriel bending down.

"You are a very brave little Hobbit to show us that," She told me.

"Will you help me? I will do anything to prevent their deaths. Just please?" I begged them all.

It was no good of pretending that I didn't know anything at all anymore.

"We will help you, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, however, why did you exclude Saruman the White?" Gandalf asked me.

"Because…" I started but then panted heavily.

'We give you your energy back,' I heard Yavanna and Mahal as I gasped and felt recharged.

"Because he will turn towards the Enemy. Sauron won't be dealt with, Saruman will go to their side and …" I trailed off, knowing that I had to show them what else was on the table.

Then the lights of the candles went out. Everything turned this room into a dark shadow as then I saw Yavanna and Mahal. They were like the soft glow of the candle flames as Gandalf, Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel looked shocked.

"We are here to show you what had happened, 60 years after Bilbo's quest to the Lonely Mountain," Yavanna expressed, showing the whole map of Middle-Earth first, flying over to where the Shire was.

Thus it began of the 3 Elven Ring bearers saw of the War of the Ring. At times, I gasped because Frodo didn't tell me of those parts and there were other times where I just shook my head in utter disgust, disappointment or a mixture of both.

When it was over, it was nearly dinner time. Was it that time already?

"What would you like us to do my lady and lord?" Gandalf asked, bowing his head in respect.

"We want you Gandalf, to head towards Dol Guldur. Get Thrain out of there, but do not confront Sauron. He will flee afterwards," Yavanna told him softly, like she was his mother.

"What would you like us to do?" Lord Elrond asked next.

"Send your elves, if you can, to Mirkwood. If King Thranduil refuses to cooperate like last time, because of those lifeless gems and necklace, then Mahal and I will visit him. To remind him, he may be King of Mirkwood, but he is not a Lord or King of the Valar. We will be with Bilbo, until this is _all_ over with," Mahal stated.

I couldn't hide my smile because I know how much the Dwarves disliked King Thranduil for turning his back on them. I just know that King Thranduil will have a rude awakening.

"May I ask," I began, looking at them all "What can I do about Thorin's family sickness? I fought against it once and failed horribly. What can I do to snap him out of it?"

"To complete your marriage and to save his life," Yavanna told me with so little words.

I swallowed thickly and blushed heavily at her meaning.

"You will help him snap out of it faster," Mahal also hinted to that as well.

"Okay, but we can't do that within the company," I replied, my face heating up.

Yavanna and Mahal, smiling and looked at one another.

"Of you got to be joking!" I said to them, quoting Dwalin.

They all began to laugh in my plight. I huffed, crossing my arms and blushing harder than before.

"Ridiculous," I grumbled low.

"Would you like me to leave now, my lord and lady?" Gandalf asked Yavanna and Mahal on his mission.

"Yes. Now that you know what will happen, Radagast will be there to help you too. I already sent him some messages to help you," Yavanna replied back.

Gandalf nodded as Lord Elrond then stated "Is there anything else that I can help Bilbo and his company?"

"Not that we can think of, besides of what Bilbo has already asked of," Mahal told him.

"Remember to not tell anyone of this, the three elven ring bearers," Yavanna said and then both of them were gone.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"I will gather what I can for you and your company Bilbo," Lord Elrond said.

"Hannon le, Lord Elrond," I replied back out of respect.

"If Thorin and his company ask where I am," Gandalf began.

"Don't worry, Gandalf. I have a plan, but try to avoid your high council member, Saruman the White," I warned him.

He nodded with an old worn out look. He walked out of the room as I looked at Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel.

"Come back tomorrow morning, we may have something that will help Thorin and his family sickness," Lady Galadriel soothingly said.

I bowed low and then departed.

When I got back to my room, I saw two figures that I never thought I would get such guarded expressions before.

"Fili, Kili. What are you doing?" I asked them both.

"We saw and heard everything," Fili calmly replied back.

I swallowed, my heart hammering hard now.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kili then asked me.

"All of it? You remember me glowing correct? That was Eru's way of telling you that I would be sent back to my own original timeline. I didn't know that I had him trapped within just my words," I replied back to them.

"So we all died," Fili stated, not asked.

"Yes. By Azog and his orc army," I replied back.

It was no use denying them of what was the truth.

"Azog is dead. Uncle said that-"

"And yet he was wrong and got killed because of that ignorance. We don't know for sure if Azog is truly dead in this timeline," I interrupted Kili.

The two brothers shared a look.

"What can we do to help you?" Fili asked me.

"When we get to the Misty Mountains, which is just up that ridge there, you two will stay near me. I know that Thorin thinks the world of you two, but, you are needed with me," was all I could tell them.

They nodded and Kili said "We'll keep this information to ourselves, but you will tell Uncle of what happened to you and all of us in that original timeline of yours,"

"Kili, I will tell him. Just not now," I replied back.

They nodded and then walked out of my room. I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face.

The week past in a very odd way. Fili and Kili along with Dis; she found out the same way that her sons did but she cornered me when Thorin was coming down the hallway. It wasn't pretty when Thorin had shoved her away from me, glowering and yelling at her. Anyway, those three kept seeing me at once but, since I wanted them to leave me alone I kept near Thorin.

One sunny spring day I was sitting with him, in the library. I had finally talked him into at least trying to understand the language of Elvish.

"Argh!" He yelled, knocking the chair backwards in frustration.

"Thorin, it's okay," I said to him.

"I will never understand this, why did I agree to learning such a useless language that I will never use!" He snarled back.

"Because, if you learn it now, than you will not get offended whenever you pass by the elves here, Mirkwood or any other places that they live in," I loudly told him.

That seemed to calm him down as I sighed.

"Alright, let's have a break. We've been at this for nearly all of the morning," I told him calmer this time.

"Can you come here," He requested to where he was.

I walked over, wondering what it was that he wanted.

Since we had met, all the years ago in this timeline, I let my hair grow out. Only once did I have to cut it and that was at a birthday party where a fauntling had put honey and flour in my hair and it couldn't be saved. I had to cut it then, Thorin wasn't too pleased about it but there was nothing that he or I could do.

Now, my hair was just a little bit past my shoulder when I felt his fingers moving over my scalp.

"Thorin, what are you doing?" I asked him curiously.

"I am braiding your hair. I noticed that without a bead and braid in your hair, other dwarves will not know who you are. This braid is that of your status as Consort of Erebor and this bead is of my house," he explained, showing me the bead.

It was one of his own, from his own hair. My eyes watered up.

" _Only the house of Durin's Folk, Master Baggins, wears these beads,"_ his old words rang in my head.

"Bilbo?" This Thorin asked me as I let the tears run down my face.

"I'm alright, honestly I am. Just I know what these truly mean," I replied back, wondering what Thorin would have thought of _if_ he _did_ remember me.

He nodded as he was finished with the braiding and put the bead in placed. My hand moved and when I tilted my head to the left, I stared at it.

" _Thorin, no! No, no, no! Please no!"_ my old words echoing.

I turned around, buried my face into Thorin's living breathing and healthy chest, shaking.

"Bilbo? What's…never mind, I'm here," Thorin said, circling his arms around me and holding me tightly to him.

Just like one drop, another followed and another as I was silently crying into this Thorin. My shaking turned into quakes as I had trouble breathing.

Thorin, this one, didn't say anything, just held me to him, rubbed my back and a soft humming of a lullaby could be heard from his throat.

"Please, I'm …" I tried to say, my voice cut short by a sob escaping through.

He just stood there, doing nothing more than comforting me. In some sense, I think he knew that this would happen. It wasn't a matter of when, it was a matter of what place or surrounding would trigger it.

Rivendell was that surrounding to pull the trigger. And just like a great dam breaking, the flooding rushing water came roaring with a vengeance.

" _KILI! RUN!"_ I heard the last words of Fili yell loudly in my head.

"Stop, please!" I begged, clinging onto Thorin more.

" _Farewell, Master Burglar._ _Go back to your books, your armchair. Plant your trees, watch them grow._ _If more people valued home above gold this world would be a merrier place,"_ I heard Thorin's last words.

After that, I completely shattered from the inside.

"Brother, oh good you and Bilbo are here. I was going to ask him if I could have a word-" I then wailed loudly, not caring anymore.

"Dis, go and get Lord Elrond," he said to her.

She didn't move. She just stared at me with a frown on her face.

"DIS!" Thorin barked at her.

She jumped and looked at him.

"Get Lord Elrond and Gandalf!" He ordered her now.

I was picked up as she fled to go get them. I clung on to the shirt blindly. My heart hurting and aching with what I had gone through.

"Thorin, _please_ …Thorin," I muttered low, hot stingy tears trickled down my face.

I was laid down on a bed, but I couldn't let go of the shirt.

"Bilbo, I am here. Can you hear me? I am here," Thorin said, laying down next to me as I clung back to him.

An image of Thorin's dead body flashed before my waking eyes as I wailed again.

This was my torture. This was my punishment for letting the others know of what had happened in that first timeline.

Lord Elrond and Gandalf hurriedly came into the room as Gandalf stood by the doorway. Lord Elrond hurriedly came over and put his hand over my forehead.

"Bilbo, hear my voice," I heard in my head but an image of Thorin's lifeless body resting within the heart of Erebor sprang to life.

"NO! Please!" I begged again.

"Can't you do something?" Thorin yelled at Gandalf.

"Gandalf, do you have that tea with you?" Lord Elrond then asked him.

"I do, but I do not have the-"

"Does not matter, just let me have the bag," Lord Elrond interrupted.

Gandalf walked over and handed the bag. I felt something in my mouth, under my tongue as my spit activated whatever it was.

Pretty soon I had stopped crying, wailing and pleading for it to stop and fell into a calm sleep.

"What triggered this?" Lord Elrond asked Thorin.

"I just braided his hair, with putting my bead in it," Thorin defended himself.

"He is a soldier that has been through the most dreadful of battle from the Enemy. That action and bead trigged him back to that horrible event. An event that he still carries the guilt, shame and loss. I am not saying, Thorin Oakenshield, that this quest will be easy and simple. I am saying, that the more you, your company and with that of your sister get closer to Erebor, Bilbo will start remembering every memory in more clear detail then you trying to snap him out of with just a few simple words or a shake of the shoulder. The stuff that I have given him without water will put him to a peaceful slumber. All people from traumatic events take this," Lord Elrond said heavily.

"Horrible event? What has he been through to make him wail and beg like that?" Thorin asked confusedly.

"Can you not think of what he holds the most to his heart?" Lord Elrond asked softly.

An eerie silence echoed around the room.

"That is you Thorin," Gandalf spoke softly.

"Me? I know that he is from a different timeline but, why didn't …" he began but stopped.

"From what we can gather is that, Bilbo and the other you did not meet after his mother had passed. It was only during and through the quest that Bilbo and this other you slowly began to grow those emotions towards one another. He saw before his very eyes, the last moments of the other you. What he was pleading to was for his memory to stop torturing him in this timeline," Gandalf stated.

"The last moments…I …died?" Thorin wheezed out, shocked.

"I am guessing, Thorin," Lord Elrond spoke up next "That he was sent here to prevent your death from happening again. He never loved anyone before or after that quest from what he had told me,"

Thorin had stayed silent, processing all of this.

"The map will be read later on tonight," Gandalf said, changing the subject for now.

"There will be a meeting, Thorin. I will have your packs ready," Lord Elrond told him with a hint.

Thorin nodded, looking over at me.

I slept until it was about dinner. Even though my head felt like someone had pounded on it with a hammer, my mouth felt like I was sucking on a cotton ball.

Turning over onto my back, I saw Thorin reading a book.

"Hello," I greeted him.

He looked over at me and then leaned away as he brought a cup of water. I sat up and took it, drinking heavily from it.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, keeping his emotions out of his voice.

"Better now. I am sorry for what happened earlier," I told him; I couldn't look him in the eye after this.

"No, it is alright. You have been through a lot. A lot of events that I do not know of, but I will listen if you ever would like to talk about them," He replied back.

It was then that I slowly lifted my gaze up and stared into his breathtaking crystal blue eyes. I didn't see any hate, disgust or anything else within them. Only love, understanding and kindness.

"I don't deserve this," I said, looking back down at the sheets.

"I don't think you need to worry about that," He disagreed with me.

"You don't understand Thorin," I said, looking once more back at him.

"Then tell me, so I can understand it better," he then boldly told me.

I took another swallow of my water as I sighed.

"You won't believe me if I did tell you," I stated.

He just waited patiently.

I was stubborn on not telling him. I couldn't risk it.

"I can't tell you…" I finally said when the silence had gotten to me.

"When you do feel like that you can, come find me. It does not matter if I am in Erebor; having a meeting, being on watch one of these nights or anything else. I will find you and I will listen. You have to remember Bilbo, I too witnessed death and those events also haunt me. You are not alone," He wisely said, softly leaning down and kissing my lips.

I kissed him back; wondering how was it that I did deserve him.

Thorin pulled back smiling that half smile of his as I blushed.

"Tonight is when the map is going to be read," He told me.

"I already know what it says but alright," I then replied back.

Arching an eyebrow I shook my head 'no' at him.

"Got to hear it from Lord Elrond himself, not me," I firmly stated.

"Alright. But in the morning-"

"I know, we sneak away," I finished with _'I know this already'_ look.

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me as I slowly snuggled into his chest. Without all of his chainmail and clothes on, he was really nice to snuggle into.

"Bilbo? Is it true that Hobbits are from Faes?" Thorin asked me.

I snickered and then said "No! We are not, why do you ask that?"

"Because well…my kin and I have heard some stories-"

"Thorin, Hobbits are not from Faes. Wherever you heard that is a lie. Male Hobbits cannot get pregnant from another male. We aren't built like that. And we are not some lucky charm either. Trust me I know, I lived through it to know that it wasn't about luck, but timing," I interrupted him, smiling now.

He blushed and closed his book. That made me swiftly take it from him, he tried to get it back but I had moved to the end of the bed.

Falling back, laughing, he took it back with a flushed face.

"It is not funny," He said lightly.

I then fell off of the bed because it was so hilarious.

"Oh shut your face, Bilbo," Thorin growled out.

My stomach and sides were all aching, happy tears ran down my face as I couldn't breathe.

"Thorin…Hobbits…are not…from …Faes!" I wheezed out, laughing in between words.

He just grumbled, ignoring me as he walked out of the room.

Later that night, I was dressed in my clothes. Balin was there with us. He and the others heard from Dis that I had a relapsed and scuffed at me. Thankfully the entire company, including her own two sons, stepped up and defended me.

"Thorin, no," Balin whispered low to him, when he reached out and handed the map over.

"Balin, Lord Elrond has been nothing but kind and generous. Granted, I do not trust elves, but Lord Elrond is wiser than that of King Thranduil," Thorin told him.

"The only reason why King Thranduil is the way he is, is because he feared for his son being killed. His mother was taken by the enemy and died there; King Thranduil grieves of her death and would not let his only son die like that," Lord Elrond explained to them.

I learned this after the quest was over and it was truly sad, though it made sense on King Thranduil's and Prince Legolas's actions.

Balin looked at me for this to be real.

"It is true, Balin. But what does the map say Lord Elrond?" I asked him, getting us all back on track.

Lord Elrond turned the map one way, then the other and then finally holding it up into the moon light and hummed.

"Cirth Ithil," Lord Elrond uttered.

"Moon Runes. They or it can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written," I told Thorin.

"Can you tell us-?"

"Ah, ah, ah. Lord Elrond can easily tell you that," I interrupted him with a stern look.

Lord Elrond himself looked a little amused by our exchange and then said "Yes, I can easily tell you, if you all will follow me,"

I walked after him with Balin, Thorin and Gandalf in tow. We followed Lord Elrond outside, going into a rock tunnel and then coming out to a cliff where a large crystal was settled in at the edge.

He put the map on the crystal surface as I looked out in the valley.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight," Lord Elrond said almost happy. " _Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole._ "

"Durin's Day," Thorin exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, but Thorin, it's not just the last day of Autumn and the new day of Winter that you need to know," I spoke up next as everyone looked at me. "Don't be confused that the last light is that of the setting sun. It has to do with the moon. It is the light of the Moon that will open the door,"

"So that is how we will enter the mountain?" He asked, looking at Balin.

"I would say so laddie. Now, Lord Elrond, would you advise us to leave now?" Balin asked curiously.

"Yes, your packs are all restocked. You will go on foot since Bilbo told me of some events," He replied back.

I looked around and then asked "Where is Gandalf?"

"he left after everything was said and done here," Lord Elrond replied back as I nodded.

Something caught my eye and I saw a white steed with a gray person on top. In a flash or so it seemed, they were gone.

"Who was that?" I asked, pointing to where they were.

"Gandalf and Shadowfax," Lord Elrond said proudly.

"Shadowfax. I heard stories of him. I hope one day I can get to see him up close and possibly ride him freely," I said, following after Thorin and Balin.

"Maybe one day you will, but for now, try to go unnoticed," Lord Elrond spoke in warning.

"What can help us further Lord Elrond?" I asked him worriedly.

"It is not costumed for the elves to give out our secrets, but, with what is at stake, I feel it is necessary. These cloaks here, which are in each pack, are to your size and will help shield you from any enemy that might be watching," he explained as I picked up my own.

' _Frodo had one just like this but from Lothlorien,'_ I thought to myself.

We walked silently out of Rivendell, Lord Elrond with Lady Galadriel had a meeting with Saruman The White. I hope they will be alright.

"Bilbo," I heard Thorin say, slowing down to walk a head of me.

"Thorin?" I replied back.

"Lord Elrond gave me this bag. It is easier to carry in my pocket. You have two others in your own too," I was informed as I looked at it.

"What exactly is it for?" I asked, looking at the contents of the bag.

"To help with your memories. Lord Elrond said for you to take a pinch at night with your tea or under your tongue, like before," Thorin explained, walking more and more.

"Oh, well…that was thoughtful of him," I muttered back.

"Do not worry Laddie," Balin said near up front. "All of us have survived a war or battle that made us change then when we went into it. My brother got his ear cut in half from the Battle of Moria,"

"And what happened to his hair? Didn't Dwalin have some kind of hair?" I asked in a teasing tone.

I heard grumbling and grunting from behind me.

"Oh he did, had a Mohawk like that of the Orcs, confusing them too. But he lost it all through the stress after the Battle," Balin teased back too.

I heard Thorin chuckling softly in front of me as I had a funny feeling that he was mostly the cause for riling Dwalin up so much.

"Just horrible," I whispered low for him to hear.

Thorin laughed harder and louder into his hand as we continued to walk throughout the night.

As each day passed, the Misty Mountains loomed closer and closer. I knew what was in those mountains, I knew what I had to do.

"You alright, uncle?" Kili asked me as I was walking slowly.

"Yes. Just thinking," I muttered, my eyes still locked onto those horrid mountains.

"Do you want to do more sword training?" Fili asked me next.

During our stay and afterward, Fili and Kili decided to help me more with my sword.

"Yeah, but…." I trailed off, looking at those mountains once more.

Then, my world dipped and I was looking at the ground.

"KILI!" I yelled loudly as he jogged with Fili right behind him.

I bounced, jumbled and clung onto Kili's hair and shoulders like a scared cat ready to be dipped into a tub of water. It was also uncomfortable too.

"Fili! Kili!" Thorin yelled from the far front.

We passed the others as Dis shook her head when we got to the front now.

"What are you doing with Mister Baggins?" Balin demanded.

"Just trying to keep up since he's not paying that much attention," Fili said, as I didn't realize how far back I truly was.

I was place next to Thorin when we were next to them. I stumbled and couldn't find my footing, Thorin caught me around the waist and held me until I did find my footing.

"Your mind is not with us today," Thorin said out of concern.

"No. For I fear those mountains Thorin," I replied back, walking with him.

"What is in them? Can you tell me?" He asked curiously.

"Goblins, Stone Giants and possibly Azog," I told him but kept the Ring out of it.

That was my second quest. I wasn't going to wait another 60 years for all of Arda to break and crumble.

"Azog is dead," Thorin growled.

" _No_ , he _is not_ or at least I don't think he is Thorin," I said, holding his elbow as we stopped, staring at one another.

He glared at me for a while and then looked at the Misty mountains.

"What else do you know?" He forced out.

"The bounty that is on your head, dead or alive, is from Azog. He swore that he would wipe out the line of Durin. If we get captured by the goblins, let any one of the others, besides that of your nephews and sister, to do the talking. I will do everything in my power to stop him from killing you, Fili, Kili and your sister," I stated firmly.

He had paled at this.

' _Will you_ now _understand why I fear those mountains you great goon?'_ I thought to myself.

I heard Mahal barked out laughing as I ignored him.

Thorin then whispered "Then how do we get over the mountain pass carefully?"

"There is no other way around it, unless you would like to go to Moria and follow the mountains North and then bypass Mirkwood altogether?" I challenged him.

It was wrong of me to do that, but I did not want to go anywhere near those mountains. I truly did not want to see Gollum again, ever. Once was good for a lifetime, thank you very much.

' _Ah, but you need to get that Ring, Bilbo.'_ Mahal said in my head.

"Then what can I do?" I asked out loud, Thorin had enough sense to not interrupt me.

' _Follow that trail there. It is the same one that Gandalf had followed. It will lead you to the Goblins, I am sorry little one, but it has to be done,'_ Mahal said as I looked closer to the ground.

"I can't find it," I replied back, walking closer to 5 different splinters.

' _The second trail going to your right. The middle one,'_ Mahal said as I walked slowly towards it.

Thorin followed me, knowing my decision now.

So the rest of the company followed my lead now.

A head of us was Goblin city, Stone Giants and possibly Azog with Gollum. _Fantastic_.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9.**_

'Why _am I doing this again?'_ I had asked over and over and over again in my head.

I was holding onto Thorin's cloak. More than once, I lost my footing over slippery loose rocks. Yeah you guessed it, it was pouring like someone pouring bucket after bucket onto us as we were trying to go through this storm.

The Stone Giants were not awake yet.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake around us.

"Oh no," I muttered looking up but, then pushed Thorin forward.

"Bilbo!" he exclaimed, moving faster.

"COME ON! MOVE! RUN!" I ordered them all.

This time, we all made it to the safety of ledge where strangely enough I saw the mouth of the goblin cave.

"Dwalin, Fili"

"Thorin, nothing is in there, but a trap door," I interrupted him.

"Trap door that leads where?" Dwalin asked nastily.

"Into Goblin Town. I need to go down there. Please don't give me that look Thorin, I have to or all of Middle-Earth will be doomed by Sauron's Return," I said to him.

Everyone was stock still. I knew why.

No one had said that name since 400 or 500 years ago.

"This is your reason for coming back," Thorin whispered, looking like that lost little dwarfling that I saw briefly the first time.

"Yes, now, will you help me or will you let all of Middle-Earth be doomed and ruined?" I said, holding my ground.

The thunder boomed over head. The Lightening struck nearby but, I held firmed. I wasn't the same hobbit that I once was, nor will I ever be again.

Thorin slowly nodded and let his kin walk into the cave. Fili, Kili and I stayed outside.

"Are you not going to come in from the rain?" Thorin asked.

"Need to talk to your nephews…I found a frog in my pocket and even though they find it amusing, I however do not," I scolded them both.

"You two are older"

"I got it Thorin. Go back inside, please," I cut him off.

He nodded and headed back inside. Fili and Kili looked down at the ground.

"Boys, I know," I whispered low, glancing over my shoulder "That you didn't put a frog in my pocket. But I would like it if you two did do this for me,"

"What is it?" Kili asked, confused.

"That you would follow me down into where Gollum is. Just stay in the far back," I replied softly, glancing again.

They nodded.

"IF You ever do that to me again, I swear, that boxing your ears will seem like child's play!" I snarled loudly as everyone went quiet from within.

Fili picked up on my acting, sulking along side with his brother.

They walked in first as I followed them afterwards with a glare that I hoped that matched Thorin's.

"Fili, Kili," Thorin growled out "You both have first watch,"

"Lads, I never thought I would see the day that you would stoop this low just to have some laughs," Balin said gravely.

"They already got a lot from me, no need to add salt to the wound," I told them all.

Everyone was differently placed this time. Thorin slept in the spot as before but, the Ur family slept in the middle, Ri brothers slept in the back, Balin and Dwalin slept near Dis who was on the other side of the cave of Thorin, Oin and Gloin slept close to them and I looked at Fili and Kili.

I slept near them even though Thorin didn't understand why. How can you tell someone that "Oh yeah, Thorin, let me borrow your nephews so that when we do go down to see Gollum, I won't be alone this time around". That will go over like a fart in the wind.

Waking up whenever the Stone Giants would hammer the mountain side, I watched the floors. Fili and Kili soon started to copy me.

It was what I guessed to be around midnight when I saw the lines in the floor start to form again.

"THORIN!" I yelled and everyone was up but the doors opened up.

Falling, tumbling, and screaming, down.

Landing hard once more on top of everyone else, I wheezed. Slowly rolling over to the side, Fili was there as I looked for Kili.

"There," Fili squeaked out, pointing to his brother who was more so under the entire pile of dwarves.

"Come on, get him out of there," I huffed out.

Helping the others before the massive swarm of Goblins rushed us. Even though we were better prepared, mostly that of Thorin and Dis slice and cutting away the goblins, I led Fili and Kili over to the side of the cliff.

"Bilbo!" Fili hissed low, catching my arm.

"We have to go down here. Please trust me," I begged them both.

Fili let go and then both he and Kili both fell down into the cavern. The goblins soon had over taken the group, pushing and shoving the others.

Once or twice, I got Balin's, Dori's and Thorin's eyes as I then let go.

I suddenly stopped by something as I couldn't breathe once more.

"Got you Uncle," Kili said, as I saw a rope ladder that they were clinging onto was.

"Thank you Kili. Where's"

"Right here," Fili cut in below us.

"Now where do we go? When we get to the bottom?" Kili asked.

"Follow that way, along the ledge there, then there should be some very large mountain mushrooms, but please for Mahal's sake, do not eat them," I replied, climbing down.

"We won't, but where are we going to go after that?" Fili asked, reaching the bottom and holding the ladder steady.

I landed with a hop, moved down as Kili joined us next.

"Hopefully Gollum won't be there. I just need the Ring, I hope," I said, walking along the ledge.

It took some hours to actually get down to the very bottom of the Misty Mountains and once there, I pulled Fili and Kili down to the ground. I put my hands over their mouths as we saw that lanky, deformed being that was once a hobbit.

Frodo told me the back story of Gollum. It was horrible on how the Ring twisted his mind, made him who he is today.

Suddenly from above us, we heard this shrieking sound. I looked up and saw a goblin come flying down.

THUD!

Thankfully Fili put his hand over my mouth as I will never get over how someone can die.

Then all three of us saw Gollum hop/crawl forward. The goblin was awakened suddenly, Gollum took a large rock from the floor and then I saw that cursed Ring.

It glinted and shined brightly in the very little light that was there. It rested on that rock ledge as before as Gollum heaved and talked to himself in that horrid voice of his.

I moved forward, taking the Ring and darting back to Fili and Kili as I put it in my front waist coat pocket.

"Let's go," I whispered to the brothers.

They nodded and followed me.

It was confusing but, I lead us up and out of the mountain.

"What was that thing?!" Kili asked me when we were outside.

"Gollum or when he was a hobbit of old, Sméagol. What I picked up was what made him over time. After the quest of Erebor is finished, I will be heading on another quest. One that is far more dangerous for either one of you. I know that you will follow me, but please, Erebor does not need her royal family wiped out, I cannot go through that again," I replied, walking over to a rock and sat down.

"Where are you going that we can't follow?" Fili asked, standing near me.

"Mordor. To throw this back inside of it. Gandalf, Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel know of my second quest and will be joining me after this one is over with," I replied back.

I wasn't stupid enough to say the Ring out loud. I knew that there were spies all around.

"What about the others?" Kili asked me next.

"That part, I don't know. We have to wait until evening of tomorrow or today," I said when I saw the night sky turn again.

Fili nodded in understanding.

"What else do we need to do?" he asked, hiding his worry for the others.

"Gather as many pine cones as possible. Also some rocks and sticks in case Gandalf doesn't show up and uses his magic for starting the fire around here," I told them both.

And that was what we did all day long. When it came to just the hour before evening, nothing happened.

"Come on," I muttered to myself, trying to not think of what could have happened to Thorin and the others.

"Bilbo?" Kili asked as I patted his shoulder.

"Bilbo, is that normal?" Fili then asked, turning me around.

What he was pointing to was a very large eagle, circling down towards us.

He landed gracefully and leaned down asking "What is it that brings dwarves and a hobbit this far East?"

"Please help us," I spoke up at once. "We got separated from our company. Oak and Shield,"

He looked up at the mouth of the cave and then back down at me.

"What would you like us to do?" he asked, leaning down once more.

"If they are in trouble, pick them up and take them and us to the Carrock, if your lord will allow it?" I replied back.

"Hop on little ones," this eagle said as Fili and Kili did just that.

I looked at the cave with longing before climbing up behind my nephews. The eagle took us far, far away towards the Carrock.

We landed on a massive mountain ledge. I looked confused as I looked around.

"This is where my lord is," The eagle said as I slid off of him.

Fili and Kili did too as the Eagle waddle a little towards where the Lord of the Eagles was at.

"Uncle," Kili said in a whine.

"I know, I didn't expect this either," I whispered softly.

Very larger golden wings appeared above us as I saw The Great Eagle.

"What do you…" His voice snapped but then I suddenly had that coughing fit.

I was over my knees, coughing hard. My lung burned and ached, my throat feeling that horrible itch in the back of it and I didn't see anything.

"Forgive me, Bilbo Baggins," I heard the King Eagle.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was still here.

Some berries were in front of me as I took some and ate. The juice from within soothed my throat.

"Our company is in trouble. Please can you help us?" Kili asked worriedly.

"The same place where my son got you?" he asked back.

"Y-Yes," I crooked out which made me wince.

There was a loud call from him and he took flight just as the sun was setting.

"Bilbo," Fili asked, looking hard at me.

"We wait," I forced to say, but ate more of those berries.

Hours went by, my heart was heavy. My lungs still burned.

' _WHAT was that about!'_ I screamed into my mind.

' _I had to show myself to my creations,'_ Yavanna replied calmly back.

' _I don't understand, wasn't I suppose to go back?'_ I asked frantically.

' _It's not all the time that you start coughing that you will be sent back Bilbo. Eru will have another way, if and when the time is right. For now, he is enjoying this story far more then to bring you back,'_ Yavanna seemed to warn me.

' _Great. I hope Thorin and the others are alive,'_ I replied back, looking up at the stars.

' _You will see soon enough,'_ she told me and all was quiet.

Searching among the thousands of stars, I looked for the one that I had named.

"There you are," I whispered to myself when I found it.

"Uncle?" Kili asked me curiously.

"Mm?" I replied, not looking away from that brilliantly ever crystal blue star.

"What is that?" Fili asked me, drawing my attention away as I saw black specks moving.

"I think that is our company with the eagles," I said back.

Then suddenly, like I could ever forget being gripped like a little ragdoll, up from the ground with Fili and Kili shouting in fright.

"It's okay! It's just the other eagles taking us to Carrock!" I yelled back to them.

It was hours before sunrise and when it was light enough I saw that it was the company and I started to count.

"8, 9, 10, 11, 12…13…where is 14?" I asked to myself.

"DIS!" I heard Thorin yell as I swallowed heavily.

"MOTHER!" Kili and Fili yelled to her.

"Oh Mahal, no," I whispered low as we circled and circled downward.

When I was able to land on the Carrock, I saw Gandalf, Thorin, Balin, Fili and Kili around the lifeless form of Dis.

I couldn't look so I turned my back, looking out at Erebor itself.

"What were you thinking!" Thorin hollered as I jumped.

It was a long, long time since I heard that tone of his voice.

"Thorin, I'm sorry," I said, turning around.

He holding his sister in his arms but every eye was trained on me.

"BILBO!" They said, rushing towards me.

"AAH! Don't push me off please!" I begged, clinging onto Dori with all of my might.

He held me close and turned me away from the ledge.

It was only then did I feel Thorin's arms around me as I snuggled into him.

"Mahal, you're alive!" I heard him say.

"Of course I am! So are Fili and Kili!" I retorted back, rolling my eyes.

"FILI! KILI!" The company then yelled happily as half rushed them but their mother was squishing them both to her.

"We all thought you were dead laddie," Balin told me, tears in his eyes.

"No. We went to the King of the Birds. We were the ones who sent the Eagles for help," I replied, smiling.

"You…" Thorin said, speechless.

"I want to show you something, come with me," I told him, making him walk to the ledge once more.

Pointing to that small mountain far off into the distance.

"There's your home, Thorin," I said confidently.

"Our home," he somewhat repeated back, looking at me smiling.

"Yes, _our_ home," I agreed with him.

I felt him move me in front of him, holding me close and then kissed my neck. Knowing that Thorin was always private of showing affection towards anyone, this was major.

"Mmm…" I moaned softly.

His lips ran up the shell of my pointy ear and then nibbled on it, I gripped his arms tightly.

"You do not know how much I have missed you. I will tell you what happened to us if you tell me what happened to you and our nephews," he purred.

"Oh Mahal," I groaned, leaning back into him.

A soft but deep chuckle erupted from him, I was just putty in his hands.

So for the next hour or so, I told him what had happened. That it was my idea to take Fili and Kili with me. Skipped how we got the ring from Gollum. Hid away from him when the goblin came flying down to his death. And then our nephews following me out of the mountain.

Thorin had me sit down in his lap as we stared at Erebor.

Thorin told me how The goblin King couldn't tell Dis from him when they were rounded up.

I feared the worse for Dis. I glanced back seeing that she was alright.

Thorin continued with how Gandalf showed up at the right time, brought them all to arms and how they fought off the goblins like last time.

"And what happened then?" I asked him curiously.

"We ran down the mountain, but when we got there, there piles of pine cones and stones not just at the base of the trees but, also up in the branches as well," He explained.

"That was Fili, Kili and I. We didn't know if Gandalf was going to be with you so, so we set those there for you to use," I answered him.

He smiled, with "Clever hobbit. Well, we didn't need to use the stones for making fire, we used them to throw at the Wargs,"

"No orcs?" I asked him curiously.

"No, why would …they did in the other time line," He said as I nodded.

"Yes. So we still don't know if Azog is dead or not. Brilliant," I duly noted.

He chuckled and then said "Well, the wargs were around us, snapping their jaws at our dangling feet. My sister then did something that was utterly stupid in and of itself,"

"What did she do?" I asked, turning to look up at him worried.

"She jumped down to the ground and tried to lead the wargs away, but they caught up to her too fast and easily. One pale large-"

"That was what he used. A pale orc, riding a white warg," I interrupted him.

He sighed heavily and cleared his throat.

"It shook her like she was nothing. I and everyone else screamed for her when she let out this most gut wrenching yell. I was about to go down when your eagles came. All of the wargs turned to ash by them. As you can see, Dis is alright now, but is bruised badly," he finished as I looked over his shoulder and saw Oin helping her put on an ointment of sorts.

I looked forward again and cuddled closer to Thorin.

"Our nephews and I were worried for you," I whispered next to his ear.

Thorin looked at me, his eyes heavy and turning a burning silver.

"And I missed and love you," He barely uttered back.

I didn't say anything else, too content to move or talk. Thorin and I fell asleep there, close to the ledge as did the rest of the company.

It wasn't until the next day that we finally moved down and off of the Carrock.

"Gandalf," I said, walking next to him.

"Good Morning Bilbo. It is wonderful to see you nice and whole," he replied back, puffing away on his pipe.

"Did you…" I asked with a pointed look.

He swallowed with a sigh.

"Thrain is in the care of Lord Elrond. You were right about one thing, he was captured but, is in a very weak stake. Lord Elrond thinks he won't make it," Gandalf whispered low to me.

I stumbled and fell onto my knees and hands.

"What?" I said, hurriedly standing up.

"You heard me the first time Bilbo," He replied back, continue to walk with me.

"But…Gandalf…what about Thorin?" I whispered back.

"He would have had to bury his father at some point in his life Bilbo," Gandalf stated heavily.

"Yes but not at this cost!" I snapped at him.

"We are all born into this world and one day we must leave it. For whatever footprint we leave behind, another behind us will go on," Gandalf wisely again told me.

"But it's not Fair Gandalf. Thorin barely had that much time with his father before he disappeared!" I hissed low, looking around for the others.

I then noticed that they were far ahead of us in this forest.

"Many things in life are never fair or even. We have to forge forward through the bad and the good times. Do not worry so much on how much time that Thorin had with his father"

"But Gandalf!" I said, not really caring anymore if the others head us.

"Bilbo, there is nothing that I cannot do for them. Now, stop this and focus on-"

"I am not helping you win over Beorn! I will not be his pet like last time!" I snapped at him again.

I saw Thorin walk over to us.

"What is going on back here? Gandalf, why are you making my husband so angry!" He demanded of us.

I walked away from them. I was far too angry to talk about it.

I heard behind me a lot of arguing, shouts, yells and threats. Ignoring them both, I stuck next to Fili who gave me a raised eyebrow but left it at that thankfully.

"Bilbo, where are we going?" Dis asked me, not really caring what was going on right now.

"To Beorn's house. The Skin-Changer. The last one this side of the Misty Mountains and also that of Middle-Earth. Gandalf thinks it's a good idea for me to go with him," I growled out.

After that collective gasp, everyone left me alone. Thorin soon joined up with me, tying some rope around my wrist. I looked down at my wrist as he did the same with his own.

"What are you doing?" I asked him calmly.

"Remember that promise? I am not letting you go alone," he reminded me.

"Ah, yes. I forgot about that," I said, still walking.

That whole day, we walked and walked. Taking some breaks in between for food and Dis's bruises, but that was it.

When night came around; everyone was already close to the fire after eating some cooked fish that I had caught in a nearby stream, I looked at Thorin who looked confused.

"We need to reach his house. Before Gandalf and the others. I have a plan, Thorin," I whispered low to him.

"I will not"

"Of for Durin's sakes, yes you will! Now, come on," I cut in, bringing him to a nice jog as we left camp.

We kept this for most of the night. Thorin didn't ask once where we were going or why we needed to job. It wasn't until I tripped over something and saw a trap.

"AH!" I yelled, springing up and pulling him with me as the cage landed where I once was.

"Bilbo, are you alright?" he asked me, looking me over.

"I'm fine. Just what is that doing here?" I asked, looking around.

Then I saw how huge it was.

"We're in the right direction. Just try to keep quiet," I told Thorin next, looking mostly at his boots.

He nodded, not sure how to be quiet with his clanky boots on, but we started to run once more.

It was only when I heard the trees in the distant snap and break that I pulled Thorin with me to the ground. He looked up as the ground started to rumble, like a small earthquake.

Thud, thud, thud, thud.

Swallowing hard, I then pulled Thorin into a heated kiss when I saw where our breath clouds were going.

Down wind.

He kissed me like there was nothing between us, but I kept my eyes opened. Feeling the ground shake more, the sticks and branches snapping louder and louder.

When I saw the massively large brown paws race towards where we once were, I held Thorin to me with all of my strength.

Beorn suddenly stopped as I felt my heart in my throat.

He sniffed the air, looking around and then gave this enormous sneeze and galloped off after sneezing again.

I relaxed fully and returned the kisses that Thorin was giving me.

He pulled back panting softly "What…was"

"Beorn. In his …bear form. Come on, before he comes back," I interrupted, getting up from the ground and having us run once more.

It was just yards away from his house, when we heard this loud bear like howl.

"Don't look back, come on!" I yelled, running faster now.

Thorin nearly ran into the door but I lifted up the latch, pushed us both inside, then both he and I brought that heavy beam down into place.

No sooner did we do that that the front of the house rocked. It knocked us both down as I felt Thorin wrap me up in his arms.

"Beorn, we're friends!" I yelled back at him. "We know Radagast the Brown! Orcs and Wargs are after us close to Carrock, if you want to know if our story is real!"

He bellowed loudly, angrily.

"Please, you must believe us! Go to border of your lands, there you will find a group of dwarves and Gandalf the gray who is also a friend of Radagast! Please believe me," I yelled back at him.

Another growl like howl came and his massive form galloped away. Thorin held me tightly to him.

"Will he come back?" he asked frightened.

"No, he will look for our company and hopefully the orcs and wargs after that," I replied, slowly getting up on my feet.

"Fili, Kili, Dis!" Thorin suddenly realized the late part of my plan.

"You cannot do anything now, Thorin," I told him, knowing he didn't like to hear that.

"But…." He began but then walked away.

I nodded and still breathed hard. I walked to the kitchen and got some food for both Thorin and I. A little hedgehog looked at me.

"We're not here to hurt you or your owner. We just wish to have some place safe to stay for some time. Can you tell Beorn that when you next see him, please?" I said to it.

He dipped his head and scuttled off.

"I'm not hungry," Thorin pointed it out to me.

"So? You will eat," I replied back, not taking his lip and placing the plate of bread, honey and milk in front of him.

He grumbled and slowly ate his plate. After we were both full, he looked at me as I walked to straw area. Thorin sank to his knees, put his leather coat down and then laid on top of that.

I repeated his movements and snuggled into him.

"Please don't be upset with me on this. It was the only way, so that I wouldn't be manhandled by him in his human form," I said, hoping that would be good.

"What would happen if-"

"Beorn won't hurt them. I promise you that they won't be hurt. He's just going to see if our story is true. He doesn't trust anyone since he was taken prisoner by the Orcs, long ago. He has a chain cuff around his right wrist from it. In many ways, Thorin, he is like you," I told him.

Thorin sighed and pulled me closer to him.

"Alright," he grumbled "Though I am not a bear,"

"Oh yes, you are. Just a grumpy old teddy bear," I teased him, smiling up at him.

He rolled his eyes and said "Get some sleep Bilbo,"

"I will, O King Under the Mountain," I teased him further.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:**_

 _Hello everyone._

 _Yes I know, long time since I updated this story._

 _This chapter, along with any other timeline story that I have had, I always come to a roadblock: Writer's Block, on the Mirkwood end of this book. Why I come to this I have no idea, but I truly hate it._

 _Old Norse words used:_ Myrkr Feigr Mein.

 _I know that I had put this story at Rating of Mature; I just skipped the love making. It was one of the writer block's when it came to this chapter. I might,_ HUGE IF HERE _, put it as a one-shot, but probably not. And No Bilbo is not pregnant…not yet at least._

 _Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter._

 _Don't forget to Read and review,_

 _Alonia143._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10.**_

"Bilbo. Bilbo! Wake up, please," Thorin whispered, shaking my shoulder.

Blinking around, I saw Thorin still next to me. It was also still very dark out too.

"What?" I yawned, snuggling more into him.

"That man was here. He looked into this part of house and then he was gone…" Thorin stated.

" _Beorn_ , Thorin. And he's probably out cutting firewood. Now go back to sleep," I told him, still with my eyes closed.

" _Bilbo_ ," He said as I sighed.

"Yes," I muttered.

He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. That got my attention first thing. Moaning into the kiss, I felt him move us around. I was on my back and him on top of me.

A shiver ran up and then down my spine. Even though I am small, it never really occurred to me that I felt utterly safe with Thorin.

"Thorin," I breathed softly out, he ran his lips down to my jaw and under my chin.

Moaning again, from him sucking and nipping there. It felt like I was in heaven.

" _Bilbo_ ," he said again.

My eyes were deliciously kept closed, swallowing down large amounts of air until I felt my body shake.

I then opened my eyes as I saw Thorin sitting down next to me.

"What….What just happened?" I asked, confused and disorientated.

"You were moaning in your sleep, Bilbo," Thorin replied "Plus, you were attracting the bees,"

And then I felt that sensation on my neck.

"Thorin," I whimpered, not wanting it to sting me.

He brushed his hand over my neck and made a shooing motion as the bee buzzed away. I sat up and looked around; it was much lighter than before.

"What were you dreaming about to have you moaning so much?" He asked me, curious but with a knowing look.

"You…and me…in a bed…" I replied back, blushing heavily now.

He smiled and said "Must have a been a good dream. I am sorry for waking you up,"

"Don't worry about it. I take it that Beorn is not back yet?" I replied, stretching my arms out above.

"Yes, but I also have heard him in the forest," Thorin told me.

Then we all heard that loud bear bellowing roar. Getting up now, I walked over to a window and saw the bushes and trees shake horribly before Beorn burst through them.

"RUN!" I heard Gandalf yell.

"Open the door Thorin," I told him as he huffed and puffed to get the barrier beam out of the way.

When the entire company with Gandalf, came flying in, the others helped Thorin get the barrier beam back into place.

"Who… was that?" Ori demanded to know, panting and huffing.

"That was Beorn. He's a skin-changer and while we all are here, staying in at night, he won't hurt us. Now, I am guessing that all of you are tired from your journey and I will get something to eat for all of us," I answered him, hopping down and trotting to the kitchen.

Everyone including Gandalf just looked stunned at me.

"Oh don't give me those looks. From what I can understand of his background is that Azog wiped out his entire race, he's the only living one of his kind, and hates orcs for what they had done. Putting Skin-Changer against Skin-Changer for sport and horrible games and such. Now, I made some sunflower seed, raspberry beard. There is enough for all of us with Beorn and Gandalf to have some left over," I explained more.

We were greeted by some of the dogs, lambs, goats and strangely enough deer.

That afternoon and evening, I was rather off. Everyone was asleep except Thorin and even though I was in Beorn's garden, gardening, I looked over.

"Thorin, what is wrong?" I asked him curiously.

Puffing on his pipe for another silent minute he then whispered low "Mirkwood is going to be a challenge Bilbo,"

"I know. That is why I had asked Lord Elrond for help, to at least that part of this quest. Hopefully it will be easier on us all," I replied, climbing up onto the large wooden chair, sitting next to Thorin.

He wrapped his arm around my waist protectively and sighed.

"What else do-?"

"Ah, ah, ah! No. You will just have to find out for yourself. Now, what else is on your mind?" I cut him off.

He pouted as I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"That," he said when he pulled back.

"Kissing is what else is on your mind?" I asked a little nervous.

"Yes," He whispered back, trailing his lips from my jaw line to my ear and down my neck.

Whimpering and shivering a little, I swallowed thickly. I never got this the first time around and to be quite honest, I didn't know what to do.

"Am I over stepping something?" he asked as I leaned against him, panting.

"No, no. Just…uh...how can I put this to you Thorin?" I replied back, thinking.

He waited, looking down at me curiously.

"It is frowned upon where I live, Thorin. To uh…be in love with another male. The romps that I had as a tween were very far and few, but when I did have them…they were always short lived. So uh…forgive me if I am trying to remember how to uh…relearn all of this again," I stammered horribly out to him.

I felt him tense up after that explanation; on that it was frowned upon by my race that I was gay.

"In my race, it is not so frowned upon. Where if another male dwarf had found his other half, then it is celebrated like a normal couple. And also, for the very few dwarrowdams that there are, some are even coupled together, but again, it is very few," he replied, hugging me closer to him.

"Thorin, how is it that your women or uh…dwarrowdams have been so few? That is something that not even the race of Man can explain to me," I asked curiously, looking up at him now.

"There was a huge disease that swept through each dwarf clan and kingdom. The Longbreads clan and kingdom was hit the hardest since the dwarrowdams prided themselves for being the ones to live a little longer then all of the other dwarf clans or kingdoms. The disease is something that not even the elves could put into words or where exactly it came from.

This disease is known as the _Myrkr Feigr Mein_ or in the common tongue, the Dark Dead Disease.

"It killed over the amount of the dead at Moria. It crippled us to produce for the next future little ones and we have been struggling to regain but, I fear that we will die out," he explained as I stared wide eyed, mouth gaped open and numb from within.

"That…that is horrible! So what else happened after that?" I said after I snapped out of it.

"Some of them because they knew that the disease would come after them too, joined up in the armies at Moria. They died there with the few of us that survived, to put them to rest. Some of the other clans or kingdoms dwarrowdams were sent to help uh…repopulate my clan and kingdom. They didn't like it and had refused at first but, after some time; about 50 or so years later, they slowly came around.

When I had begged for you to marry me, it was one of those dwarrowdams that survived through that disease. She was very noble, but her family was like how Dis is within my own," he told me suddenly clamping up once more.

"It's okay. I don't regret marrying you Thorin," I said, kissing him softly on the forehead.

He hummed and leaned back into the wooden carved chair. I rested against his chest, hearing the soft thudding of his heart in my right ear.

"Dis what is it that you want?" I heard Thorin whisper low.

"I need to talk to him, Thorin," she whispered back.

"You can't and I won't let you wake him up," Thorin protectively snarled low.

"Thorin….when he does wake up, please tell him that I'm looking for his company," she said, leaving her oldest brother alone.

I felt something put over me as I snuggled more so into his chest, falling back asleep.

When I did wake up, it was morning. A little early but, I got up and walked towards the kitchen of Beorn's.

He was outside, talking to one of his animals as he looked at me but I ignored him as I got my cup of tea.

"Who are you?" he asked softly.

"I am Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit of the Shire. My race use to live near here long, long, long ago. Thank you for having us in your home, Beorn," I answered him, sipping at my cup.

"I do not like dwarves," he growled out.

"I know you don't, but a pack of orcs"

"-Are gone. I went looking for them last night and destroyed them. Whoever is after you and your group, will not stop after this," he finished for me.

I nodded and then said "It's Azog. He or his son is after Thorin and his family. Beorn, I need you to listen to me very carefully,"

And listen he did. I told him everything of what was to come and what needed to happen. He didn't like it at all, but he agreed to be our friend and help us win this upcoming mountain of a war.

"How will you get through Mirkwood?" he asked me as I sighed heavily.

"I was hoping that you had some kind of rope or to see if the Elven king would let us pass?" I said, still trying not wanting to think of Mirkwood.

"I will be back," he told me and then left.

Seeing him transfer into his bear was amazing; one second he was walking on two legs and then in a blink of an eye, he was a bear.

"Bilbo?" I heard behind me.

I turned around and saw Dis looking at me.

"I guess you heard all of that," I stated to her.

She nodded slowly as she walked closer and sat down beside me.

"Now you know why I kept some things to myself and not telling anyone," I then told her as she nibbled on some fresh beard.

"You have to complete that circle with my brother," she urged me.

Blushing heavily I then sputtered out "But…but….the company,"

"They can at least give you two some privacy for today. But you have to complete it unless you would like history to repeat itself," she countered me.

I grumbled low, still blushing hard as we were silent.

Pretty soon, everyone was waking up and gathering around the massive wooden table. When I saw Thorin, Dis got up, walked over to him and was whispering something as he suddenly looked at me and then blushed like a tomato.

Fili and Kili were looking between the two of us as what was going on and then Dis came back.

"Everyone, outside for today," she ordered them all.

They all looked at one another as then Thorin said "Outside and sword practice. Dwalin, Dori, Balin, you three will help everyone else. I need to talk to my husband,"

Everyone then nodded, ate what they could and walked outside.

I looked up at Thorin when he stood in front of me.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked him nervously.

"Slowly," He replied, blushing more.

Nodding, I then felt his lips on my own.

Let's just say that we did complete our marriage and even though it was something that I had wanted for so long, I wanted more of it.

Resting upon his bare chest, I looked up at him. He was looking down at me as I felt something.

"Bilbo?" he asked me as I was then glowing.

"I don't know what this could mean Thorin," I replied back, panicked.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly as I held onto him tightly when I felt some pain.

' _It is alright little one,'_ I heard Mahal.

' _WHAT IS GOING ON!?'_ I screamed into my mind.

' _My wife is just preparing you for what is to come later on,'_ Mahal cryptically replied back as the pain intensified.

"Bilbo?" Thorin said worriedly.

I whimpered and bit down on Thorin's braided hair as the pain continued for what seemed like hours. When it was finished, I was covered in sweat and my muscled ached, mostly that of my stomach area.

"Bilbo…" Thorin had said but I was losing conscience.

"Bilbo!" I heard before everything was muted and I slipped into the welcoming darkness.

Even though I knew I had slept for too long in one position, I knew I had to wake up. I opened my eyes and saw that I was still at Beorn's house, every dwarf was asleep.

Rolling over, I then slowly got up.

"You alright…little one?" Beorn's deep voice greeted me as I stumbled into his kitchen.

"What time is it?" I asked him, avoiding the question for now.

"Morning," he answered as I nodded and began to eat what he had out.

"I'm feeling much better…though I do wonder what had happened," I told him after I woke up.

"Your friend, Gandalf the gray, told me that you were changing. That you were granted something from your lady," Beorn replied as I looked up at him.

"My Lady? What…what do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Yavanna," Beorn simply stated.

"Oh, I might need to talk to Gandalf then about what had happened," I mumbled low.

Seeing how quiet it was and that the sun was barely making its appearance, I walked outside and then over to where the horses were.

A couple of hours had gone by while I was outside. I didn't hear Gandalf walking over to me and standing there until I turned and ran right into him.

"Easy there Bilbo," he told me, catching my shoulder and straightening me out.

"Sorry, Gandalf. Didn't hear you," I said back, looking down.

"It is alright, but how are you feeling my friend?" he asked me curiously.

I could easily feel his eyes giving me a scan over.

"A little strange, like my body suddenly grew," I replied, looking down at my stomach.

"That is because Yavanna had given you a very rare gift. I don't suppose you heard those tales of how a Fae had married into your family, long, long ago?" he then said as I looked up.

"Yes, though it's just an old wise-"

"It is not. Your family kept that story because Yavanna herself had gifted that hobbit for her to have a child of her own, but from the same sex. Your family keeps it hushed-hushed on the more detailed parts because as you had put it to Thorin, it is frowned upon and not…how would your people say this? Not a proper hobbit," he interrupted me.

I swallowed thickly.

"So, it is true then? Wonderful. So I am gifted with this gift of some sort," I said, trying to come to terms with it.

"Yes, that you can have children or a child," he told me as that made my knees buckle.

Sitting promptly down, I leaned against the massive fence post.

"So what would happen if I uh…" I tried to ask but was embarrassed by it all.

"You will not have a child just yet. Your body is still transforming. When the pains and the glowing have stopped, you will know," he told me as I nodded.

"I told everyone, including Thorin, the story of what had happened long ago with your race and how the Fae came into the minds of your people. They will leave you alone. Also, King Thranduil has granted us permission to enter his kingdom after Lady Galadriel had a much worded talk to him," Gandalf amusedly told me.

"I bet that was an eye opener for him," I mumbled low, suddenly feeling drained of my energy.

Gandalf looked down at me with a concerned and curious eye.

"We will be leaving in a few days," He told me as I nodded.

My stomach gave a sudden sharp twist as I whimpered low.

"I will send for Oin to look you over, if you like," Gandalf stated as I shook my head 'no' at him.

"I'm alright…just as you said, my body is still changing…ow," I said as the twisting continued.

Gandalf stayed next to me until I grew far too exhausted and fell asleep there.

All of us stayed at Beorn's until it was time to move on. My "transformation" as I still couldn't quite believe it just yet, was almost finished according to Mahal and Yavanna.

At the edge of Mirkwood, I slipped off of my horse as I stared into that cursed forest. I was thankful that Beorn had given me some rope as I had tied it around my friends.

"You alright Bilbo?" Bofur softly asked me.

"I truly hate this forest," I grumbled back.

"Because you know what is in it?" Fili asked me next.

"Not only that, but how it twists your thoughts and such. Mirkwood has gotten wilder then when it was named Greenwood," I answered back.

There appearing just in the shadows were two very tall elves. They looked very much like how the forest was: grim, wild looking in the face and very much not welcoming.

Thorin had put himself directly in front of me when they sneered at me.

"Remember, Thorin and Dis, King Thranduil is not like Lord Elrond but, please don't disrespect him," I gave my soft warning to them both.

"We will try not to Bilbo, but if he starts it-"

"You will not finish it. Any of you. I understand that the wars between each of your races goes far back, but be more the better person here," I snapped at Thorin, walking around him and over to the elves.

"Hannon le, nin seron, (Thank you, my friend)" I greeted them both.

They nodded stiffly as then they both turned around. I walked after them with the company following after me.

I didn't realize that others soon gathered around the whole group. But it made the wandering around in this blasted forest for days on end, shorter when I saw the doors to the Mirkwood woodland elves.

When I saw Prince Legolas I bowed to him. He nodded just once and then had us all walk to the throne where I saw King Thranduil up on it.

Thorin glared heatedly at him.

"Before either one of you speak and start a mini battle against one another, I would like to thank you King Thranduil of the woodland realm for hosting us," I spoke up.

"And why would you think that I would host-"

"Because all of Middle-Earth, including that of your son, is in danger. Now would you like to listen or start something that is not necessary or wanted?" I interrupted him.

He glared down at me from his moose horned throne but remained silent.

"If you could let us pass through your realm, I promise you that the jewels of your people are returned," I stated, his eyes sparkled to life then.

"And why would I trust-"

"King Thranduil! I knew that you had sealed yourself off from the world, but this is going too far, even for an elf," Gandalf snapped at him.

King Thranduil stared blankly at Gandalf when he stepped forward.

"Gandalf," King Thranduil said.

"Let us pass," Gandalf told him.

Then there was a battle of wills that was much stronger than that of King Thranduil and Thorin's feud. Suddenly like I had remembered it when I was 131 years old, the whole cavern darkened and moaned from Gandalf's magic.

Everyone looked around as King Thranduil continued to test Gandalf.

Like a torch springing to life, I was suddenly glowing. Every elf that was there, gasped as I looked up at the throne.

King Thranduil looked terrified as whatever was happening to me continued until all of it was gone.

And I swear, just like after the battle of the Five Armies, King Thranduil looked wary.

"You may pass through, though I do expect the Jewels of My People to be returned by this creature," he drawled out, looking down at me.

"Bilbo, if you care to remember my name, O King of the Woodland Realm," I replied back with a little sarcastic tone.

I heard some of the dwarves snickering behind me but I could care less. I was so tired of this feud between King Thranduil and Thorin.

"I request that your captain of the guard be with us, along with your son. So that you know that the jewels will be in great hands. Also I demand that you will help us if and when we ask for it in the future," I said looking at him firmly.

King Thranduil looked upset at what I had requested, but if this was going to work, then I had no other choice for King Thranduil.

"Fine, but if you give me-"

"Oh stop it! I will not do anything to them for Yavanna's sake! Learn to trust your neighbors and the people of Middle-Earth!" I snapped angrily at him and then turned on my heel and had everyone leave.

Prince Legolas and Tauriel greeted me in the hallway as they then walked us all out of the kingdom and back into the forest.

"If you could, Tauriel, take Kili with you to go to the river," I said to her when we crossed over a bridge.

"And why would you ask us to do that?" Legolas snapped.

"Because she and Kili will need to get Bard. We cannot cross the lake without his help. Plus, Legolas, I asked Tauriel, not you," I replied back, glaring at him.

Legolas sneered as Tauriel and Kili were already off into the forest.

"Bilbo," Thorin whispered low to me.

"It's alright," I said, grabbing his hand into my own.

"There is another thing that I wish to discuss with you," He whispered more.

"Once we're on the barrage, we can talk then," I whispered back, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

If any of the elves saw what had happened, they didn't speak it out loud.

As we all came out of the forest and towards the landing of where the river and lake met, I suddenly stumbled over something.

"Bilbo!" Thorin said loudly as I then fell into the body of water there.

Kicking my feet hard, I broke the surface and looked around as I saw the dead carcass of a deer.

Legolas didn't like the look of it when a rope of some sort landed just inches from me. I grabbed it blindly, being hauled back onto dry land as I shivered suddenly.

"Are you alright, child?" I heard Bard's voice.

"He is not a child," Gandalf greeted Bard as Bard looked to him and then back to me.

Thorin had put his coat around me, holding me close to him.

"We need to cross, all of us, into Lake Town. We will pay you for it," Thorin then stated to Bard.

"And why would I do that?" Bard replied being stubborn.

"Because…Th-the enemy…." I stammered out from the cold "is near. P-p-please good sir…please help us,"

He looked shocked at this but nodded as we got onto his boat. We waited as Kili and Tauriel came up and boarded too.

My eyes were on them as Kili seemed flushed but happy. Good. That is one thing checked off from what I can remember from last time.

We were half way through the sailing when I nudge Thorin, pointing up through the fog.

He and every dwarf stood up out of respect for the tall mountain that loomed before us.

"Erebor," I uttered that one word.

It was such a long time since I had spoken that out loud.

My memory of the last time that I was here flashed before my waking eyes. I leaned into Thorin, whimpering.

He fished for something and then softly put the leaves into my mouth as I felt drowsy and fell fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:**_

 _Hello everyone._

 _Yes I have updated once again. What? Did you think I would forget this fanfic? Yee of little faith ^_~._

 _In many ways, this is in between the book and the movies. Bilbo does get sick, but will be different._

 _Have to thank for the soundtrack for helping me along with this one. Again, trying to get past Mirkwood is like pulling teeth from a dragon. Also I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed or favorited this fanfic. Hannon le._

 _Okay, just wanted to explain what kind of tea leaf Bilbo takes. I looked this up so please be kind. For people (like me) who have Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, they can drink these kinds of teas who don't want to be on any kind of drugs:_

Rooibos, Valerian Root, Chamomile, Lime or Linden Blossom, Lavender Tea, Lemon Balm, Peppermint and Passionflower (But don't drink it if you're pregnant!).

 _Bilbo's PTSD tea leaf is almost all of these but put together in one plant. I'll try to come up with a good enough name for this plant._

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _Please read and review,_

 _Alonia143._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11.**_

Rolling over and snuggling into the warm being, I moaned softly.

Soft lips pressed into my forehead as I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was a little blurred but cleared as I rubbed my eyes.

"Where are we?" I asked Thorin who pulled the covers over my shoulders some more.

"We're in Lake Town. Bard, agreed to have us in his house after I went and had a talk with that man," Thorin growled at the end.

"Oh yeah, all he cares about is gold Thorin. Him and Alfred," I said sleepily, yawning into my hand.

Thorin nodded, I snuggled into him more as I did not want to get up at all.

"Rest Bilbo, you need it if you are to get over your-"

I sneezed then and was handed a handkerchief as I blew my nose into that.

"Cold," Thorin finished.

"Uhg," I moaned to him, feeling how my head felt heavy and plugged up.

When Oin was awake, he walked over to the room that I was in. I had learned that Tilda had given her room to me so that I could get over my cold and she had bunked with her oldest sister.

He looked me over, my fever hadn't broken yet and he guessed it would take about 3 days and 2 nights for it do to that.

"In the mean time, I want you to drink this. I made it myself," He said, giving me a cup of something.

I choked and coughed badly because the concoction was just dreadful. Thorin rubbed my back to soothe my coughing as I had no choice but to drink more of it.

When it was all gone and my throat hoarse from coughing so much, I fell asleep after I had a bowl of soup.

"So you are going to Erebor. Why?" Bard had asked Gandalf.

"For these dwarves to reclaim their homeland. Smaug has been sleeping for far too long," Gandalf replied back to him.

"You do understand that, that if you do wake up that beast, he will come here and destroy our town and way of life," Bard said fearfully.

"Bilbo has a plan," Kili then spoke up as everyone turned to him.

"He does?" Fili asked curiously.

"Well…when he was uh…with Beorn's horses, I overheard him stating that the people of Lake-Town could go to Dale so that no one gets uh killed…." Kili explained but quieted down suddenly on the last part.

Everyone looked at each before looking down the hallway to Tilda's bedroom.

"That would be a very wise choice, but many will not go just because they are told to do so," Gandalf spoke up then.

"No. Not all of us have forgotten the Fire Storm," Bard commented next.

"And I am guessing that they will not leave this town?" Gandalf asked trying to solve this puzzle.

"No, they will not, but…" Bard said, looking at Thorin who had just walked from Tilda's bedroom.

"Whatever it is, I can't say yes or no on it," Thorin said as everyone looked at him excitedly.

"How's Bilbo?" Kili asked as Bofur and the others nodded.

"He's not well. Oin states that he will be sick until the third day. So please, Fili, Kili, everyone: keep it down for him to get over this cold," Thorin asked of them.

"The carcass of the deer was by orcs that should not have been in our lands," Tauriel stated.

"I know," Thorin said, they somehow had a conversation with their eyes.

"So how do we get the people of this town to Dale?" Fili asked, he saw that Legolas was trying really hard not wanting to be there at all.

"To convince them of moving there," Dis then said.

"But how?" Kili asked "Bilbo has nightmares whenever he can't get his herbal tea at night. I woke up on some nights where he was nearly screaming out but Uncle here somehow calms him down and such,"

"What kind of herbs does he take?" Bard asked them curiously.

"Something that Lord Elrond gave us, I know we're running low on since Uncle has cut the leaves into very fine bits," Fili replied back, looking at Thorin.

"What is it called? I might have it," Bard then told them.

Balin then replied back "We don't know, he never really did give us a name to it,"

"You say that once you put it in his mouth, without water…that it calms him right down and he falls asleep at once?" Tauriel asked Kili since he had told her nearly everything on the quest by now.

"Yes, why? Do you know of it? Can you help our uncle?" he asked out of desperation.

"We know where it grows…." Legolas forced out "But it is remotely where the Necromancer lives. In Dol Guldur. It lives and thrives there,"

"Hobbits used to live in that area long ago," Gandalf spoke up as everyone looked at him. "Before Sauron had moved in and started to poison that part of the forest as it spread to your realm Legolas and Tauriel,"

"The enemy!" both the elves exclaimed in fear.

"Yes, he is back. And we fear that he will try and gather Smaug the Terrible to join his forces. Having a Fire Drake on his side will be most destructive. That is why, Bard, we are asking you for your help," Gandalf explained a bit more.

"Rodlóth," Tauriel then said as Legolas looked at her sternly.

"Rodloth? What does that mean?" Kili asked her curiously.

"It means: Champion Flower. It helps with the soldiers that come back from a very bad experience in war. It helps with what your little hobbit is going through. Legolas and I can go there-"

"You are needed here but, only very few have ever ridden him," Gandalf said to them next "Shadowfax will be at the edge of the lake if I whistle for him,"

"Shadowfax," nearly everyone said in awe.

"Take this bag then," Thorin said, handing them a very large bag.

Tauriel grabbed two more and then walked out of the house.

Thorin walked towards Tilda's room as he sank back down into the large "Normal" bed with me as I was shivering.

For those 2 nights and 3 days, no one did anything, except Legolas and Tauriel coming back with those bags refilled. My fever broke and even though I had lost weight during that time, it was nowhere near as the first time ago.

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked softly, peaking around the door as it was mid-afternoon.

"Yes?" I hoarsed out.

He walked into the bedroom and then set down the breakfast tray full of food. He gave me a large man sized cup of water as I started to gulp that down.

"Easy, Bilbo. Slowly," Thorin warned me but I was so thirsty.

I nearly finished the whole cup before I was done. My stomached grumbled low in wanting something solid in it.

"Here, let me feed you this since you nearly gulped all of that down," Thorin stated, giving me a look.

"Sorry, was thirsty," I told him sounding more like myself again.

So Thorin had fed me by hand of the potatoes, fish, fish broth and bread. It was completely different then what I was used to but, then again, these people lived on the lake and they ate nothing but fish.

"How do you feel?" Thorin asked, his eyes scanning over me slowly.

"I'm better, but how are you?" I replied back, leaning against my pillows.

"Worried. Something is not right with that Master of the Lake," he growled out.

"Because all he cares about is gold. He lets his people starve while he holds power over them. Demanding the taxes and such go up. Bard is much better at handling things then that pompous," I growled out.

"We need to try to get everyone out of this town. To move them to Dale," Thorin said which got my attention.

"I hear a question in there, what is it?" I asked him curiously.

"How do we go about this? To get everyone out before Smaug descends upon this town once more?" Thorin asked me as I swallowed thickly.

I was silent for some time, trying to figure it out. Thorin waited almost too patiently as I had to hold a finger up at him to keep remaining patient.

My eyes looked out the window to try to think some more and I gasped out of shock.

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked, and then moved to the window as he froze.

"The Dwarvish Wind-Lance," he whispered low as then I saw Bard walk in.

"Sit down, Bard. And it's nice to see you all as well, but let Balin tell this tale, he's really good at them," I said smiling at them all.

Bard nodded as he sat in a rocking chair as Balin beamed proudly at me as he sat on my bed.

My eyes flicked over to Thorin and then repeated myself for the second time, "You look like you've seen a ghost,"

Thorin glanced briefly over at me as Balin said "He has. The last time we saw such a weapon, the city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow, fired from a wind-lance, could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made. His store was running low when Girion made his last stand,"

I had moved and sat beside Thorin as I shot my hand over his mouth with a look.

"Don't say what I think you're going to say Thorin. Because if that arrow was true, you wouldn't have known the hardships and me. So do not say it," I dared him with that look.

He kept quiet as Balin chuckled low into his beard covered hand.

"You speak as if you were there," Bard said, again.

"Balin and Thorin are the only ones who do remember that day," I replied back "They are, despite Thorin looking younger than his true age states, the oldest of our group. Bard, I also know that you are related to Girion. You also have a black arrow in your kitchen,"

All eyes were once more on me as Bard somehow became stone either out of shock or fear.

"How do you know that?" Bard whispered low.

"I know because it is not that hard to guess, you have Girion's personality and you yourself is a bowman. I saw your bow earlier," I replied back, hoping that he wouldn't be scared off.

Bard sighed heavily and then said "Aye, I am related to him. But I didn't know that …hobbits…had such keen eyes,"

"Oh, we do but, we just don't say anything until the time present itself of it to be important," I smiled back as Thorin had softly pushed me back onto the bed, putting the covers over me.

"So how do we go about getting everyone to Dale, Bilbo?" Balin asked me as I thought this over.

"We use the master's greed to our advantage. Let Bard speak of having taxes at a much lower rate and keep it until the day he draws his last breath. I'm sorry Bard, but you know these people better than we do and you do know how they feel about the Master," I explained, looking at Bard now.

Bard was quiet and then said "I do not know if I can hold that power,"

"You will do fine. Just…talk to them about what you know. How you would do things differently, how your children thrived with so little and how happy they are," I expressed, knowing that bringing any kind of child into this adult matter felt wrong.

Bard nodded, listening to me.

"And if that power goes to my head?" he asked bringing the other matter into play.

"Then your children will remind you of whom you are. Your experiences will keep you grounded Bard. If you're worried about Thorin and his family, then please get it out now," I dared him.

I had heard enough of how poor Thorin was at the end of his life, by all who thought was "Their right to do so".

Bard bowed his head and then replied "I have heard stories of how King Thror ruled, how he had gone mad. That the greed for him was too great to handle and that it was what drew the dragon in the first place,"

"You're not that far off on that, Bard," I said knowing that I would be called a hypocrite if I didn't agree with him.

"But I am not my grandfather," Thorin growled out as I swallowed.

"Thorin, what do you know of from your grandfather?" I asked him, I never did directly ask him of his family; it was always Balin who gave me the answers.

"He was strict, very set in his ways but all dwarves are like that. What many people don't see is how much a soft mud he was, before the sickness over took him. And there are two types of sickness that take hold of my family," Thorin said blushing some.

In many ways, I could easily see it: King Thror was strict, demanded respect from outsiders and also that of his people but, when it came to his family he was very much kind, caring, and was romantic to his wife when they were alone. It shed new light on what I didn't know of Thorin's family.

"Two types? I thought it was just one large sickness?" Bard asked him, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"There is the one where everyone knows of, Gold Sickness. But, if a dragon has slept or been near the treasure, say Smaug, then that magic from the dragon leaches into the treasure. Making it that much harder….to resist…." Thorin began but stopped as he looked at me.

"Dragon sickness," I mumbled low.

 _Suddenly I was back in the library of Erebor. Balin was trying his hardest not to break down from what the treasure was doing Thorin._

 _Balin began in a broken voice, "Dragon-sickness - I've seen it before. That look. That terrible need. It is a fierce and jealous love, Bilbo. It sent his grandfather mad."_

" _Balin, if-if Thorin...had the Arkenstone..." I tried to get out to ask him._

 _I slightly cocks my head, and Balin looks surprised, understanding of my implication._

"Bilbo," I heard Thorin's voice.

" _...if it was found-Would it help?" I finished so that he would understand more and had hoped to give him the Arkenstone._

" _That stone crowns all. It is the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power upon he who bears it. Will it stay his madness? No, lad; I fear it would make it worse. Perhaps it is best that it remains lost." Balin had said, grieving more._

"Bilbo!" Thorin's voice shattered my memory as I jerked and whimpered.

"What is wrong with him?" Bard asked but was ignored as Thorin held me in his arms as I breathed deeply.

"I am here, Bilbo," Thorin whispered, softly rocking me as I turned over and hid my face in his chest.

Balin pushed Bard out of the bedroom with a shake of his head.

"Our dear hobbit has been through a lot. Get that tea ready. Dori I hope you have that kettle hot," Balin had told Bard.

"Shh…I'm alive," Thorin had whispered in my ear as I shivered.

"Thorin, please….forgive me," I begged softly.

I didn't hear the door open and then closed a half a minute later.

"I do forgive you. You did everything that you possibly could. Come, have some of this, it will help you feel better," Thorin had said, bringing my cup of tea to my lips.

It was scolding hot; burning my tongue and throat, but I drank deeply from it.

"It's alright now, Eziluk (Mithril)," he whispered, holding me close to him.

"I'm sleepy now Thorin," I told him, snuggling more as that tea took its effects on me.

"Then sleep. I will be here when you wake up," he promised, pulling the covers up and around my shoulders.

Thorin had stayed with me for some time until he knew I wouldn't wake up. He closed the door softly and walked into the living room of Bard's house.

Everyone was looking at him. Wanting some more news.

"Bilbo is fast asleep. Bard, if you want your people to survive, I would start getting them gathered near the Great Hall," Thorin had said, looking at the bowman.

"I will need your help then, to help convince them that what the Master of this town is truly like," Bard replied back.

"Balin and I will come, with Dwalin, the rest of you stay here and keep an eye on Bilbo," Thorin told everyone.

"And what about these two?" Dis asked, pointing to Legolas and Tauriel.

"They can go or stay. I hold no ill will against them or hold them prisoner," Thorin answered, seeing how Kili had beamed at keeping Tauriel with us.

Bard, Balin, Dwalin and Thorin had left, walking down the stairs and towards the Great Hall.

"All of you, to the Great hall!" Thorin had shouted loudly.

And like some horn that was invisibly blown, everyone had come out of their homes and headed towards the Great Hall.

The Master of the Lake didn't like it one bit. He had the doors open before him and demanding to know what was wrong.

"Let me speak," Balin whispered low as Thorin, Dwalin and Bard all nodded.

The master of the Lake glared grossly at Balin.

"The People of Lake Town. You have been through an awful lot and what I ask of you will take just as much effort as you rebuilt your lives from the tragedy of Dale. My kin remember that day as clear as that mountain," Balin said as that got everyone's attention.

"People, please listen," Bard took over then seeing how some of the people didn't want to hear it. "What would happen to your loved ones if that dragon woke up? If he decides to come down and turn our lake-town into ash? What would you do then?"

The crowd of people murmured amongst one another.

"Dale has always been yours. No one has claimed since the day that Smaug had come. If any of you would like to remain behind, know what you are getting yourself into: the fire storm will return," Thorin spoke up then.

"Who would guide us then?" a man asked.

"Your Master of the Lake of course," Balin slyly said, looking at up at him.

The Master of Lake paled. He never truly had to look after the people; that was Bard's job to a certain extent.

"We have always lived here. That dragon is good as dead," Alfred snarled with a sneer.

"Then why stay here? Dale is as any many of right to you as is the people of this grand lake," Balin pushed it a bit more.

"Then what do we get in return?" Alfred pushed back.

"Nothing but a bigger city to live and thrive in once more," Thorin said, like it was the easiest thing to think of.

"People, please. Staying here is a death wish. If you would follow me to Dale, you would have your own houses twice as large as these here. It will take time to rebuild that city, but if the Dwarves"

"We will but, not without our consort," Balin interrupted Bard.

"You? You would take care of these people?" Alfred scuffed, smiling that ugly yellow-ish smile.

"I have since I was just a lad. Making sure that everyone was well fed, clothed, shelter over their heads. Why can't I lead them?" Bard challenged them both.

"Because you are not of the Master of the Lake and you are suppose to born into it, not hold elections," the master scorned.

"I have seen Bard take care of his three children. All of them are always fed before him, before he eats," Thorin stated, glaring at this "Man" before him. "They may not have much, but it is better than whatever pile of gold you have squeezed from these poor people's taxes,"

The crowd murmured in agreement.

"You," the Master had snarled, stepping forward.

Dwalin pulled one of his axes out, it was a warning. That step from the master was drawn back.

"Anyone who wishes to live a better life then they do now," Balin spoke up again "Then please gather your belongings, all of it and I am sure that Bard can sail to the shore on the other side of this lake. Those that remain here, understand that it is your decision and yours alone,"

Balin then took Thorin and his younger brother from the great hall. Bard soon followed after them.

"Will they come?" Bard whispered low.

"We shall see, but for now, we need to head back. I fear that if we agree to any gold handed to your people; it will hurt our hobbit more so. The flash back that he had was something that must have been it. It is the only thing that I can guess, but I do not doubt Bilbo," Balin whispered back, walking more hurriedly back to Bard's house.

Thorin walked up the stairs and into the house as he stopped. Dwalin, Balin and Bard ran into each other as they grumbled low.

There, with half of the company on one side; Kili, Tauriel, Dis, Ori, Dori, Fili, with the other half on the other; Oin, Gloin, Bofur, Bifur, Bomber, Noir as Legolas held a bow aimed at Kili.

"What is going on here?" Thorin thundered.

"He started it!" Kili snapped at first, pointing to Legolas.

"While you were gone, Legolas had tried to get Tauriel's affection returned, however," Gandalf said from the doorway to where the bedroom was at. "She does not return those affections back. She loves Prince Kili instead,"

Thorin walked slowly into the house and then spoke neutrally "Put that bow and arrow away, we are no enemies here,"

"And why would I do that, Dwarf?" Legolas grunted out.

"Because," I finally said as that got everyone's attention "If you don't stop this nonsense Legolas of the woodland realm, then you will not fully understand that Sauron is back. Smaug is sleeping peacefully away and that if he is on Sauron's side, all will be lost because Smaug is a fire drake!"

That just about shut everyone up.

"Bilbo," Thorin whispered, shocked.

"I don't care anymore. Your love for Tauriel was one where your father pushed it and then pulled it apart. He fears that you will leave him for good. What he doesn't know is that if he did take some care into your being, your only 5,000 years or 5100 years old, Legolas. You stopped being an Elfing long ago, but the hurt that your father has from your mother's death is like poison: it made him turn his back on Thorin's people when they truly needed it the most," I continued, had it up to here with all of this.

Legolas put his bow and arrow away as he looked at me.

"Now, that is all sorted out, I'm going back to bed. Kili, court Tauriel properly this time around," I said, giving my nephew a look before heading back down the hallway and back into my warm cozy bed.

"Hobbits," Gandalf mumbled out.

Every one slowly moved around one another as Bofur said low "Remind me to never upset a hobbit….their worse than that of dragons,"

"Aye," Oin agreed with him.

"Uncle?" Kili asked Thorin uneasily.

"I am slowly coming to terms that you love an elf, Kili. But that doesn't mean I have stopped loving you. Bilbo said for you to court her properly. Think on that and that you have his blessing," Thorin replied back, smiling at his youngest nephew.

Kili smiled and nodded as he looked over at Tauriel.

"How did that meeting with this town go?" Fili asked them curiously.

"We shall see, Bard has agreed to take as many as he can on his barrage to the other side." Balin had said, looking at the door.

"Leave him be, he needs his rest," Thorin told him softly.

"I will, tomorrow I will ask," Bain replied and left it at that.

Thorin then looked at Bard as something finally dawned on him.

"Thorin?" Bard asked curiously.

"Dori, Dwalin and I will help with the people loading their things. Fili, Kili, stay here and watch over Bilbo," Thorin had said as they nodded in agreeing to help.

Bard nodded as well and they all left to help the people to move to Dale.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**_

 _Hello!_

 _Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! Love hearing from you guys and guessing what will happen next. Since a lot of people have spoken about this next heavy topic, though I don't like explaining myself more than once, I will here explain._

 _Bilbo's Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Yes this is a very heavy topic to discuss because it is real. I was discussing this with my friends and this goes back to Professor J. R. R. Tolkien himself. The one who helped him get into the lore of languages, besides that of his mother, was in fact his best friend: Geoffrey Smith. These two were as tight as Bilbo and Thorin or Frodo and Sam. When Geoffrey passed in the WWI, it affected Professor Tolkien greatly besides his other friend; Robert Gilson passing in that same war as well._

 _With Bilbo grieving over Thorin's death, he carried that grief until he sailed to the Gray Heaven's. How do I know this? There are a lot of references of Thorin and the quest from Bilbo's poems or songs. But the major solid proof one is that of how Gandalf told Gimli of what truly happened within one of the_ Unfinished Tales; The Quest for Erebor _. From what I can remember and again, correct me if I'm wrong, Bilbo didn't just stay home and such after his quest. He went on adventures but very short ones until he could cope with his PSTD. By the time that he adopts Frodo, he can cope with himself of taking care of his nephew._

 _So for Bilbo to "Suddenly" have it "Towards" Erebor, the answer is utterly:_ No _. He has had it for the longest time just tampered down with age; his mind wasn't as "Sharp" as it once was._ So when Bilbo goes back in time, his mind is sharper than before. _The mind is a dangerous weapon against one's self._

 _I hope you guys enjoy this, so please Read and Review._

 _Alonia143._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12.**_

My eyes gazed upon the old broken doors of Erebor. I sighed deeply.

We were in Dale now. Nearly half of Lake-Town had come with us. Some were slowly following everyone else, and some refused to go.

"You alright?" Thorin's deep voice greeted me as I continued to stare at Erebor's gates.

"No. Smaug is in there as well as the Arkenstone. I know what I have to do and even though I know you guys want to see what's inside, I beg of you to stay here," I replied back, turning finally to him.

His eyes were soft but guarded.

"For my safety," Thorin said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes. I don't want that sickness; either of them, to get to you like last time. I also know that that, is your home and you are eager to see it. However, can you stretch your patience once more until Smaug is gone?" I asked an awful lot from him.

His mind was thinking it over, the wheels grinding away.

"Durin's day is not that far away. Do you think you can reach the hidden door in time?" He asked me curiously.

"Yes, with what I know now of what to look for. Do not give up _hope_ , Thorin. You will get your home back; you will get through this upcoming battle and live through it, with your nephews and sister. Just maybe you guys can start building here, something more…sound in the great hall? Have arches up in one of the buildings, have the women and children in the great hall itself with men protecting them," I answered, looking at the floor now.

"I trust you fully, Bilbo, on this," He then said, softly wrapping his arms around my waist, leaning forward and resting his forehead against mine.

Snuggling closer to him, I hummed in delight but I had to come up with something. Something to trick Smaug and hopefully not get eaten by him.

I felt the large hands of my husband massaging tenderly at m hips.

"Yes, my king?" I teased him, smiling.

"Mm…when do you plan to leave?" he teased me back with a gruff.

"Soon, probably this evening," I said, kissing him on the lips.

He growled at that as he returned the kisses and pushed me back to our bed. Thankfully the door was locked.

A couple of hours later, I stuck close to the side of Erebor, the broken front gates were like a window for Smaug to look out.

Thorin and the others stayed behind in Dale. They all had complained until Thorin told them in that strong voice of his, that it would lead not just to his death, but also that of Fili and Kili's if they joined me. Dis with the others had hold Fili and Kili back.

Just to make sure that they didn't truly see me, I had put on the ring. Oh how I hated to wear it once more.

I climbed the stone staircase after I had gone around to the other side of the mountain. My eyes kept glancing up at the moon at night.

I had remembered the conversation with that of Balin. On what I could do with the Arkenstone.

" _Destroy it," Balin had said gravely._

" _But, Balin. It's the King's jewel, it crowns-"_

" _Yes, lad, I know. But I also know what that stone can do. Now, Durin himself didn't have a stone to crown him; to make him king of all dwarves. It is best, that you destroy it Bilbo," Balin interrupted me, giving me a long old look._

Jumping up and forcing myself up onto upper part of the stairs.

' _How can I if the forgers are cold?'_ I asked myself.

' _Trick Smaug into using his flame once more,'_ Yavanna told me.

' _If I get eaten or set on fire, because he will get upset after I taunt him like how Thorin did the first time around, I'm blaming you or Mahal,'_ I grumbled back, but all I got back was her laughter.

' _Do not worry, young one,'_ Mahal then said; he too was chuckling, to me as I sighed.

Swinging myself so that I laid on my back breathing heavily on the ledge.

I looked up at the sky and even though it looked so peaceful, I then, after all of these years, wondered if this is what Thorin had seen when he had passed?

' _That you will never know, my child.'_ Yavanna told me _'Though, you can know he passed to my husband worried about you throughout the years of your life,'_

My eyes saw a cloud moving slowly by. I wasn't ignoring Yavanna; I just didn't have anything else to say.

"Frodo," I suddenly said, missing my nephew.

After I had regained my strength and climbed further up the stairs, I came across the hidden door.

Then I saw claws and black feathers.

"AAH!" I yelled, crossing my arms in front of my face as I was attacked.

"Go away! Go away!" the crackly large bird said.

"Wait, I am married to Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror!" I yelled, tripping over some loose rocks and landing on my butt, hard.

The bird calmed when he heard these names, but hopped hunched a bit, hissing and such at me still.

"Wait, please, my name is Bilbo Baggins. Thorin is in Dale. Balin son of Fundin is there too. If you fly to them, to know and understand that I am not an enemy, will you stop hissing and attacking me?" I asked, completely forgetting something.

"Evil! Evil!" the raven cackled at me.

Then I took off the ring as I appeared suddenly to the Raven. He jumped back in fright.

"Easy, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, I swear," I said when he hopped this way and that, looking me over.

Up on my shoulder, he tilted his head to the far left as he pecked at my hair.

"Ah! Stop please!" I wailed loudly.

"You are true to your word, consort of Erebor," he then said, hopping once more to my forearm.

I looked down at him curiously.

"How can you speak to me? I thought all Erebor Ravens forgot to do so?" I asked knowing that nearly all of them didn't talk.

"I don't know, but Roac knows," the young raven told me.

"Can you"

"Not while the dragon lives!" he cut me off.

"Right. Listen, I'm here to get rid of him. Do you think that you could fly to Iron Hill, to Dain Ironfoot?" I asked eagerly.

"He won't come unless the dragon is dead and the king is crowned once more," the raven told me.

"But all shall fail in sadness, while the lake will shine and burn," I repeated part of the prophecy.

He looked down and then hopped towards me with stating softly "The bead of the consort will help. I have heard tales, of how the queen of Erebor used a firm grip on the kingdom. I will return it to you,"

"What is your name?" I asked him curiously.

"Peckileble or Pebble, grandson of Roac," he said as I smiled at this.

"Pebble, it's a pleasure to meet you. So you say that my bead will help convince Dain that he will come?" I asked Pebble.

He crowed softly and then replied "Yes,"

"What else? A letter? A note?" I asked, thinking of what else I could do to get Dain here.

"No, just the bead," he replied, pecking at it.

With a sigh, I gently took the bead out and handed it to Pebble. He had hopped to somewhere, bringing back some string. It was then that I saw his nest.

I took the string, still looking at his nest as I wrapped it around my hair and tied it. He held the bead in his mouth but I knew it would go down his throat.

"Here," I said, gently moving closer to him, taking the bead.

I tied the remaining string through the bead and in a loose loop.

"Carry it, smart idea, Consort of Erebor," Pebble replied as I smiled.

"Thank you. Now do you think you can fly to Dain, tell him to bring all of his army for the armies of Mordor will be here," I asked him.

"THE OLD ENEMY!" Pebble squawked fearfully as he took off and flew away.

"Pebble!" I yelled after him but he was already gone.

Sighing with not knowing what to do, I looked back at the ledge.

For a few days and nights, I waited until the moon was according to the map.

Digging into my pocket, I took out the old key and put it into the keyhole. Now, I know that Thorin had first opened the door, but uh. How was I supposed to open it?

It took nearly all of his strength to open that door.

I backed up and then took a running start at it, running until I slammed my back into it and somehow it moved the door just a smudge. I stumbled back to my running start. Huffing and puffing, I then ran at the door again. With my legs out this time, I hit it with a lot more force as it was completely opened.

Landing on my back, I stayed there as the wind was knocked clean out of me.

I slowly got up and limped inside after I took the key from the keyhole.

Once I got my wind back I looked around the tunnels, glancing back up at the entrance to see what Gloin had read out loud.

"I can do this," I whispered to myself, though my legs said otherwise.

I fell there, shaking suddenly with more fear then I realized. Now I wish that Balin was here.

'You can do this my child,' Yavanna's voice entered my mind.

"I can't. I can't do this," I whimpered out, my vision blurring.

"Ring bearer, you have to," She said, suddenly appearing before me.

"How did I do this the last time? To find my courage? Why now of all things to become weak?" I asked her, silently the tears slipped down the side of my face.

"Because you are coming to terms with the realization of what fear and courage truly is. All of Middle-Earth depends on you, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. Do not give up so easily my child, you can do this once more. Find your courage Bilbo," Yavanna replied as I wept at that.

I don't know how long I stayed there. Crying to myself as I thought of Thorin. Not from this timeline, but the first time around.

"Bilbo," I heard his voice.

"Thorin," I whimpered out.

"Bilbo, come on. This isn't the hobbit that I knew on the quest," I heard once more.

I turned over and saw the image of him.

"But how? Are you not in Dale?" I asked, not believe it.

"I am in Dale, but Mahal told me that you need help. What is wrong my dear heart?" he said, his ghost glowing image crouched down.

"I cannot do this! My fear and such….Thorin, please just take me out of here, please!" I begged him.

"Bilbo," Thorin whispered low "I cannot help you. Remember that that gold is cursed. I have to stay here. I would go to you my heart. If you have to Bilbo, stay the night. We are in no rush,"

"Yes we are! The armies of Mordor will come! Azog and his son are just puppets to a master that will take over Middle-Earth. Thorin, I am running _against_ time,"

"Do not think on it. Yes, I know that you are, but in times like this, you cannot think on it. Your courage is like that of Mithril; strong, shining like a beacon of light in utter darkness. And you are never alone, my heart. Yavanna and Mahal are here with you,"

"I wish for some physical company, not one of the minds,"

"Mm… cheeky little thing you are," He teased me.

I snorted and gave him a leveled glare.

He chuckled as I smiled too.

"Feeling better?" he asked me.

"Yes, just there is"

"Bilbo, right now, rest. In your pack there, is there any food?" Thorin asked, pointing to my pack.

"Yes. Just…alright fine," I said, pulling my pack towards and getting some food.

"Now, eat what you can and rest. Smaug isn't going anywhere unless we draw him out," Thorin then stated.

"Mm," I hummed, chewing my mouthful of cheese, bread and smoked pork.

When I saw the dim light fading.

"Thorin, wait!" I nearly screamed.

He appeared back, looking at me.

"I …I love you," I stammered out, blushing.

"I love you too, Bilbo. After you eat that, rest my heart," he replied back and then faded away.

After I ate some food, I did grow tired. Curled up against my pack, my elvish cloak keeping me warm as I fell asleep.

"It is a good thing that we had followed him," I heard a male soft voice.

"Yes, but our king will not like the fact that Smaug is alive," I heard a female voice.

"I wonder what that light was from last night? It was coming from here, but it is not here anymore?" the male soft voice asked.

"That is simple, Legolas. It was from Bilbo Baggins, unless you have forgotten that 2 of the Valor are traveling with him?" the female voice scuffed at him.

"Tauriel, we cannot be certain," Legolas stated firmly.

I opened my eyes and looked through my cloak as I saw Legolas and Tauriel just outside of the door.

"Yes you can, just because you don't want to believe that your father is wrong doesn't have anything to do with me or my company," I told Legolas, making Tauriel look at me with shock.

"Those cloaks are that of made of elves," Legolas said back, glaring at me.

"Have you forgotten that Lord Elrond sent you a letter? No wonder you and the dwarves are each other throats; always making arguments from thin air," I huffed back, standing up now.

Legolas looked ready to draw his bow and arrow at me but Tauriel stepped in front of me.

"What do we need to do, Bilbo?" Tauriel asked me after some several tense silence seconds.

"I need to get to Smaug. You two stay up here. I know that you want to come with me, but as Gandalf had put it to me years ago: Smaug will not know what I am nor will his memory of my smell will give him any kind of clue. True, I smell of all three races: Elves, Dwarves, Man, right now," I said to them both.

Tauriel nodded as Legolas looked upset as being told to stay here.

I walked down after eating the remaining of my food supply. The halls looked the same, the same green marble with flecks of gold.

"No wonder Thror went mad," I said looking around at the streaks of it in the walls "It is nearly everywhere,"

When I got to the part where it opened up, I sighed and almost nearly rolled my eyes at how much there was of the gold. Walking down the stairs and sinking into the gold, I looked towards the back of the massive place.

Pretending to look through the jewels, I slowly made my way towards Smaug. Just like before I picked up the cup that would reveal him.

I walked softly away, putting the ring back on and walking towards where I knew the Arkenstone was.

"Who is there?" I heard behind me, but I kept walking. "Well, thief, I smell you. I hear your breath. I feel your air. Where are you?"

I sunk down and shivered. Even though it has been a long time since this moment happened, I still can't forget how large Smaug is. The size of a foothill that can breathe fire whenever he wants to.

' _What did I get myself into now Old Bilbo?'_ I scolded myself as I sunk lower as Smaug was now over me.

"Come now, don't be shy. Step into the light. Mmm, there is something about you, something you carry. Something made of gold, but far more...PRECIOUSSSSS." he said as I flinched at the eye suddenly appearing before my own.

However I kept the ring on. I had to; it was the only way to get this right.

"Where are you?" Smaug said getting angry.

When I looked up something caught my eye and there, wedged into the scales of him, was the Arkenstone.

' _Oh Yavanna,'_ I thought, reaching up and moving it about.

It popped out easily as I put it in my coat pocket.

"Where are you thief!? I felt what you did, my scales are of iron," Smaug snarled, moving as I moved with his movements. "No blade can pierce me!"

He kept moving as I moved out of the treasure hoard into a hallway once more. With very quiet footing, I ran back up towards the hidden door.

As I got back to the opening, I heard the roar of Smaug. Felt something falling and shaking the ground beneath me.

Swiftly I took the ring off and shouted "Legolas, Tauriel!"

They soon came inside, shutting the door as we felt another quake from Smaug, he did not sound happy.

"Bilbo, what did you do!?" Tauriel scolded me as the mountain shook.

"I didn't do anything! I had to get the Arkenstone first. Come on," I said, running back down the passage way.

Legolas and Tauriel were right behind me as I skidded to a stop.

Smaug was right in front of us. He growled angrily.

"What are you doing in here, Thief," He said more towards me.

"Nothing, O Smaug, The Terrible," I replied, signaling my elf friends to walk backwards.

"You stole from me, but it will only drive Thorin Oakenshield mad. He will fall to the sickness," Smaug said smugly.

"No he won't. He is better than his grandfather ever was!" I replied back, keeping our little group moving and stopping when it was needed.

Legolas and Tauriel didn't know what to think of what kind of game that I was trying to do. Smaug however, seemed a lot smarter then I remembered him to be.

' _Talk about his family. The tales of old drakes and such,'_ I heard the softest of whispers.

Smaug snarled when Legolas had moved in a protective stance in front of me. I moved Legolas back with a 'Do as I show you or else' look.

"What tales do you know, Smaug? Of your kin?" I asked him, keeping him distracted for now.

"We are an ancient race. Not as ancient as Ungoliant but, second," Smaug proudly purred. "Morgoth created us because he knew that his orcs were not enough for his enemies. So he created my race. The Father of us Dragons is Glaurung. A mighty wyrm with a fearful intelligence and a powerful hypnotic gaze. Glaurung played an integral part in the fate of the Children of Hurin. After Gondolin fell, my kind fled to the Northern waste; biding our time, breeding and gathering strength,"

I didn't know of this but I had a tingly feeling that Legolas and Tauriel did as I guided us into another hallway.

'Run!' I mouthed to them as we took off running.

Roaring once more could be heard as I tried to remember where the forges were at.

"Bilbo, where are we going?" Tauriel asked, running right beside me.

"The Forges. We have to get to them, to get Smaug to use his fire against himself," I replied, running some more.

It was an utter maze. Running until we stopped.

"It's silent," Legolas whispered.

"Come on, keep moving," I whispered back, knowing that Smaug was somewhere.

We walked down the open walk way like before and we just got into the doorway when that coin fell. Making a Bing sound.

We turned and saw Smaug moving away as we moved once more. Going down that hallway, where I saw different tools for the gems and such.

"Wait," I whispered to Legolas and Tauriel who stopped and looked back at me.

I pulled out the Arkenstone from my pocket and whispered "We have to get Smaug here. When he tries to get through the steel, taunt him. Tell him he has grown slow, fat like a lazy slug,"

"Would it work?" Tauriel asked me with worry.

"It did last time," I said putting the Arkenstone in between a grinder looking tool and started to crank the handle.

The old wheels worked like yesterday; grinding and moving as I saw the stone crack and then burst into tiny shards and those got grinded up as well until it was all dust.

I got the catcher from the bottom as I looked up and saw that Legolas and Tauriel weren't there anymore.

Walking over to where a water stream was, I poured the dust into that and watched it drift out of that area and back into the mountain.

"That's one of the things checked off," I said to myself when I felt the ground shake so hard that I fell to the ground.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Uhg," I groaned, getting up and then I saw before me, a very large angry dragon trying to get into the forges.

"You will not live long, Worm!" Tauriel taunted Smaug further as I bolted from my hiding spot.

"Come on OLD Smaug! Try and get us!" I teased him too.

His chest lit up, his eyes turned white as he breathed his fire against one of the forges. I took cover near the staircase as I looked around for Legolas and Tauriel.

They were against the beams as the forges once more came to life.

Taking the stairs once more, the banging of Smaug trying to get in, I waited patiently. When he was in the right place, I jumped, pulled downward on the leaver.

Icy cold water gushed forth and onto Smaug as he bellowed out angrily at me. I saw him running right at me.

' _Bilbo!'_ Yavanna and Mahal yelled at me as I got up and took the steps to get off of the platform.

Smaug had hit into it, destroying what the dwarves had made by their own hands. Sending me flying the 50 feet where I was falling, tumbling down into the Gallery of the Kings.

I landed on my stomach but hauled myself up and started running to the doorway.

Smash!

Smaug smashed right through it like a toothpick as the huge tapestries' fell down with a large clank sound.

"You have deceived me Thief!" Smaug snarled angrily.

"Of course I have! I had to or the people of Lake-Town"

"Lake-Town! Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit," Smaug cut me off as I watched him get to the gate and then was gone.

"Bilbo," Tauriel worriedly greeted me.

"Bard went back and got the stubborn residents of Lake-Town out. Bard and Bain are waiting for him on the Dwarvish Wind lance tower," I told them, walking slowly towards the entrance.

"And the Arkenstone? Is it truly destroyed?" Legolas asked me, they both walking on either side of me.

"Yes, that shoot went down into one of the massive holes that no one uses," I replied, walking to the counting of the gems and such.

I looked around and then smiled with "Legolas, here,"

He walked over and when I put everything into the chest; the white glowing clear gems of his people, he bowed low to me.

"The deal will be true, Master Baggins of the Kindly West," He replied to me.

I stood stock still as I looked at him.

Thorin was the last person who called me part of that title. When he breathed his last breath.

"Let's go, I want to get back to Thorin," I told them both as they nodded.

The night continued as I heard Smaug destroy Lake-Town. I made it back to Dale safely, even though it was completely dark to my insistence. If Smaug wanted to go to Lake-Town and wreck havoc on that area, then Dale was going to remain dark.

As I watched from a lookout tower, I saw something rise and then screeching as he fell into the lake, dead. The ravens of Erebor flew back to their home as I hoped that this helped.

"Bilbo," Thorin's voice greeted me as I walked into the great hall.

Sigrid, Tilda and the company were up as I snuggled into Thorin's chest, shivering.

"Come on, let's get you some food and you can rest," he told everyone who dared to say otherwise.

"Alright," I agreed, shivering still.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:**_

 _Hey guys._

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites._

 _I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but with the history of the Dragons, of what Smaug tells Bilbo is what I got from_ **Tolkien's Gateway** _website. LOVE that website! Has SO much information on nearly everything of Tolkien's work. So if you're new to this fandom, I would go and check that website out. If you've been in the fandom for the longest time, still I would go and check it out. It is also another reason of how Bilbo was before and after the quest. It is my main source of anything Tolkien related._

 _Tilith is a word that I made up for the metal Titanium. Even though that Mithril already covers that, I wanted this one instead._

 _Anyway, please read and review, thank you!_

 _Alonia143._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13.**_

I was in the watch tower again. Bard was slowly making his way towards Dale.

It was a long night.

The little rest that I got was wasted on nightmares and old memories. I refused to take the tea leaves. I was getting tired of taking them and wanted to deal with this problem myself. Fili and Kili didn't like it but, left me alone.

I walked down the steps and over to the rebuilt gates.

"Hello Bard," I greeted him softly.

"Hello Bilbo. The Master and Alfred, with some of their guards did not make it. Some of them I will miss, but …" He trailed off.

"I know. They weren't very nice but, we will hold a day of grieving, if that will help," I offered to him.

"That it will. Now, how was your plan?" Bard asked me next, looking at Erebor.

"By now, most of that gold will be melted down. Your people will wear that new armor soon. Thorin and they do not know of it yet, but if I am going to have Thorin loose his mind to that madness once more, I don't know if I could go through that again," I answered, we walked more on the bridge now.

It was a part of the plan. A plan that Bard had agreed to send some of his smithies in Erebor, mix the gold with that of what steel or iron that they could find. That would be put onto the people of Lake-Town or Dale now.

We have 2 ½ weeks until the orcs and armies of Mordor to come here.

"Aye. I take it that he does not know?" Bard asked me, his hands clasped behind him.

"No. But I will te-"

' _You do it now, young one or history_ will _repeat itself,'_ Mahal growled at me then.

"I will tell him," I repeated my words to both Bard and Mahal himself.

Bard stayed silent, curious as to what the glowing of me was about but didn't question it.

"I noticed that you don't have a bead…when you first came to my house you did have it. Where is it?" Bard asked me instead.

"Oh, Pebble has it. He's an Erebor Raven, sent him on a mission to get all of Dain's army here," I replied, looking down at the braid and string.

"Oh," Bard said as I smiled.

We walked back into Dale, the gates closed behind us as I looked to the north.

' _Remember what could be at stake, Bilbo,'_ Mahal then told me.

Heavily sighing I then went and looked for Thorin and the entire company.

"What is going on?" some of them asked.

"Bilbo, you required all of us here," Balin stated loudly as I had gathered them in a small room.

"Yes, Thorin uh…can you uh…step forward please?" I said, nervous to speak to him.

He did and looked curiously at me, confused.

"I know. That the gold in Erebor belongs to you. I also know, that the gold in Erebor is cursed," I began, looking up at him. "I melted down what gold the forges could hold. It will be turned into armor for Dale. And also for the walls and gates of Dale. I uh…"

"Bilbo," he said, looking into my eyes.

I stared back as I waited for his response.

"You did what you thought was right. Yes I am upset, but if you think it is wise to melt what gold is cursed," He started, looking at me softly.

"Thorin, I just don't want history to repeat itself. Mahal ordered me to tell you this or History would have or will, repeat itself and I cannot lose you, Fili or Kili again," I said, looking at the floor with hot stingy tears forming in my eyes.

His finger softly rested under my chin and lifted my eyes to look up at him.

"Bilbo, look at me," He whispered, closing the gap between us.

I forced myself to look up into his eyes.

"You are not wrong of melting that gold down. We know that Smaug had lain on that pile for 60 years. I trust you Bilbo," He told me as I swallowed.

"You keep saying that," I said, my stomach was in knots.

"You know the events better than anyone here," he replied back.

"Thorin," Dis then said as we looked at her "Can we go into Erebor now?"

"No!" I nearly shouted at her. "No, please no. Not until this battle is over. I know that you were just a little dwarfling when Erebor was attacked and want to know what is in there, but please I beg of you: hold your patients,"

"You know something else, am I right Bilbo?" Balin softly asked me.

"Yes, I know the reason why King Thror went mad. It wasn't just in the treasure room; it was also in the walls. The marble holds flecks of untouched gold. I saw pick marks in certain areas, where I know the strong hold of his madness forced him to do that," I revealed to everyone.

Fili and Kili looked at each other as the others murmured to one another.

"So what do you want us to do?" Dis demanded.

' _Careful Bilbo,'_ Yavanna then told me.

I looked at Dis fully and then I saw that gleam. That sick black gleam.

"Dis," I uttered her name.

"What," She simply replied back.

"When has it been affecting you?" I asked, knowing exactly what was going on with her.

Everyone was silent, looking from her to me and back again.

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked me in pure shock.

"She's under the Dragon's Sickness. This is what I have tried to prevent, with you Thorin but I didn't expect it to fall to your sister," I replied back, breaking eye contact for a moment to look at him and then back at Dis.

The group gasped as again, she was the less likely one to fall for it.

"How…" Fili asked wanting his mother to her old self again.

"This is why I asked you guys to stay here. If you are not in the mountain itself, where the gold is, than it can still call to you in some weird way. Dis, listen to me: you are better than this sickness. You have a loving family surrounded by you right now," I stated back.

Dis gave me a confused expression but when I brought out some gold coins that weren't from the mountain, she looked at them.

Dori and Dwalin were now on either side of her. I had asked of them to do this, long before I went into the mountain. I thought it would be Thorin falling for the gold and/or Dragon sickness once more, but it seemed to have skipped him and went to his younger and only sister, Dis.

"Bilbo," Thorin uttered low to me.

"Trust me," I whispered back to him.

"This isn't Dwarven gold," Dis snarled at me.

"No, it is not, but gold is gold right?" I replied back to her.

"…True," she said, her eyes on the small pile of Dale's gold.

She picked up a couple of the coins; holding them, turning them over and over in her hands. It was very tense for everyone as they finally understood what I was doing here.

The sick black gleam faded, sprang forth and then faded away as we all waited.

"What…" she said, shaking her head in confusion?

"Hello Dis," I greeted her cautiously.

"Bilbo, what….why?" she asked but I kept silent.

"It will come to you lass," Balin softly interjected.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Thorin walk slowly forward.

"Gold...sickness…." Dis forced herself to say.

"Yes," I confirmed for her. "You were under it, I don't know how long it will take for you to have it again, but this is why I asked you and the entire company to stay out of the mountain. I put Fili and Kili through this test as well, but with some of your grandfather's gold. They both passed it because it still holds some of the dragon's spell within it. Thorin has yet to pass it but I do not want to put him through it just yet,"

"Why are you doing this Bilbo?" Thorin asked me as I looked at him.

He was pale from his sister passing this test.

"Because, one day you will live there, with the gold and everything else that is in that horrid mountain. And regardless of how much I prepare you and your family for what lies within it, the sickness of the gold and dragon will always call to you and your family," I replied back, stating facts.

"Bilbo has a very sound cause," Balin told everyone else. "Because what he says is true: whether it be this year or the next, we all will live in that mountain and I for one, Thorin, Fili, Kili and Dis, would rather you know how to battle this sicknesses then to go in there blind,"

"Is there anything else that I need to know from any of you?" Thorin asked as I looked at him once more.

There, just flaring up very small, I saw that gleam.

"That after we have won this battle of the Five Armies, I will be going to Mordor to cast away my ring?" I spoke up now.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Why would you want to go there, lad?" Gloin asked in fear.

"Again, the Ring has resurfaced after 400 years and needs to be cast back into the fire from which it came. Unless you want Sauron to come back and destroy this very earth?" I replied back as I looked down at my glowing hand.

' _Bilbo,'_ I heard Yavanna sadly speak to me.

' _My lady?'_ I thought back.

' _Please understand why I am talking to you now,'_ she started but I could hear the sorrow.

I walked over to the window and there within the reflection of it, I saw her. She looked utterly stressed and sad about something.

' _My Lady?'_ I asked curiously.

' _Since what I had in mind for you will not work since you will cast the One Ring back into Mount Doom, I had to substitute you being able to bare children with you living as long as Durin. Please forgive me my child,'_ she told me as I felt the wind being knocked out of my lungs.

' _It….it will take some time for me to wrap my head around that my lady. However, I do understand. Just when will I see my nephew again?'_ I replied back glancing over my shoulder.

The others were waiting patiently for me to return to the pervious conversation.

' _That part, I cannot tell you of since my husband is working away on him now. But I can tell you, my dear child, that you will have some dreams that will not make sense at first, but after your long quest to right things, you will know,'_ she stated as I nodded to no one.

' _Alright. I will wait patiently…though this will hurt Thorin and the others,'_ I thought back, looking at Thorin now.

' _I know and I am terribly sorry,'_ Yavanna said back as the glowing stopped.

"Bilbo?" Thorin softly asked as I swallowed.

How was I going to tell him of this?

"After….after I talk with the rest of the company, may I have your attention, my king?" I asked him in return, my thoughts were starting to scatter.

"Of course," Thorin answered, knitting his thick eyebrows in confusion.

Nodding, I then sighed heavily.

"Dis, are you feeling better?" I asked, getting back on track with this long discussion.

"Yes, but I can still feel that pull of the gold," she answered, looking ashamed of it.

"Don't worry so much of not falling to the gold. I am actually proud of you," I said, earning all eyes on me.

"You are?" Kili asked.

"Yes. All three of you because you now know what it feels like to be under either both or one of the sicknesses. Just know, that the little tests that I will continue to put you through, will be with Dori or Dwalin and if any of the rest of you like, can also be there too," I commented, smiling a little.

They nodded as they sensed that this discussion with them all was over with.

I walked over to Thorin, wrapped my arms around his middle and buried my face into his clothes. He wrapped his arms around my body, wondering what it was that has had me so upset.

"Come on lads, let's leave them be," Balin said, herding everyone out.

"Do you want to talk now or have some food?" Thorin whispered into my ear.

"Food, food and wine," I replied back.

He nodded and then slipped out of the room. When it was quiet and the room to myself I sat down near the window.

"So sad," I heard Pebble.

"Yes, wait….Pebble!" I exclaimed happy to see him.

"Yes. Dain is coming as fast as his army can march. 2 days time. Here is your bead back, but why so sad?" Pebble told me, dropping my bead into my hand.

I quickly put it back on my braided hair and then sighed.

"Yavanna told me, while I was talking to the company; Dis fell for the Gold Sickness. I put her through a test to see if it was true and it is. Anyway, while I was talking to them, Yavanna told me that I can't have children," I told him softly stroking his feathers.

Pebble cocked his head to the left and then asked "Males can't unless you are gifted,"

"I was, until now. I guess one power is too much for having two?" I answered him softly.

He hopped closer to me with softly stating "I am sorry, my consort. Our king will understand, after he calms down,"

My eyes looked at Pebble who looked passed my shoulder. I turned and there was standing Thorin, shell shocked.

"Thorin," I whispered to him.

He walked into the room and closed the door as he carried a tray of food and wine.

"Do you …do you know why?" he thickly asked, fighting to keep his emotions in check.

"Because, I have to go to Mordor, Mount Doom to cast this Ring back into the fires from which it came. And to do that while being heavily pregnant? Suicide for not just me but also the baby. We will meet him soon or that is what Mahal and Yavanna told me," I answered, fingering my ring.

"Him? It is a boy?" Thorin asked me, sitting down in a chair close to me and Pebble.

"Yes and I know his spoken name. You can think of his secret name," I replied, gently giving Pebble some berries and chicken.

Instead, that foolish bird drank from my cup of wine!

"You would allow me to do that? Even though he will be born not of our own?" Thorin asked in awe.

"Well…"

' _Bilbo,'_ Yavanna spoke to me as I held up a finger to Thorin who nodded.

' _Yes my lady?'_ I asked curiously.

' _Frodo will be of between you and Thorin. Hence the dreams,'_ she said and then was silent.

"Mmm…" I hummed thinking this over.

"What did she say?" Thorin asked me, eating little of his plate of food.

I nibbled on my own food and drank from my glass of wine.

"Frodo, his spoken name, will be of us…but I have to figure out what else she is trying to tell me," I told him as he looked in awe.

"Do you know what he looks like? I mean, you must have seen him before or you wouldn't be so comfortable with his name," Thorin asked as I smiled.

"Yes I have met him before. He was my nephew. Born on the same day as me. Has dark nearly black curly hair, brilliant deep blue eyes, very smart for a lad like him," I said fondly.

"I wonder if Ori could draw up a picture of him," Thorin asked, wanting to see Frodo.

"I bet he could but, Thorin, I don't think that would be wise," I told him, locking our eyes.

He nodded slowly, understanding that some things were not just meant to be.

"So you cannot have children for another power has been placed upon you?" He asked, slightly changing the subject.

"Yes," I replied to him.

' _Yavanna? May I tell Thorin of this other power that you have gifted me?'_ I asked her curiously.

' _Yes and it was a wise move on your part of not letting Thorin know of what Frodo looked like Bilbo or my husband would have been awfully upset with you. You can let Thorin know that his company and his sister have all been gifted with a gift of living a little longer than normal,'_ she replied back.

I bowed my head in respect even though she wasn't there in the room.

' _Thank you my lady,'_ I thought back and looked at Thorin.

"Yavanna along with the rest of you, though I don't know when it will appear for you guys but, she gifted us all to live longer than normal. Since my other gift was supposed to have children, she gifted me to live as long as you dwarves do," I explained to Thorin.

"So we all are living longer?" He asked.

"Yes?" I replied back, seeing Pebble fast asleep in a little nest of clothes.

"I don't know how to thank her," Thorin told me, pulling me into his lap.

"Oh she can hear you Thorin," I looked up at him smiling.

He nodded and then said "Thank you Yavanna, wife of Mahal,"

Then I gasped because I was not expecting Thorin to glow like he did.

"Thorin?" I asked worriedly.

"Now I understand what you go through…when they…'talk' to you," He said after the glowing had stopped.

"She talked to you?" I asked curiously.

"It wasn't her, but Mahal," He said as I nodded.

Two days later Dain had arrived with a lot more dwarves then before. Bard didn't know what to do with so many people in his city.

"Cousin!" Thorin happily greeted him, clasping each other in a hug.

"Thorin! It is good to see ya again. So where is your consort?" he replied back, clapping him on the back and looking around for me.

"Here," I said, walking up to him.

He looked shocked just like before.

"You're a wee thing aren't ya?" he teased me, smiling.

"Just because I'm small, doesn't mean I won't take you down, Dain," I told him, clasping my hands behind my back and going onto my toes for a bit.

"Oh? Is that a threat Halfing?" Dain said to me.

"He took on the dragon, Dain. I don't think it would be wise," Dwalin stepped in.

Dain looked at me from head to toe.

"But how could ya take on Smaug the Terrible? You're just-"

"Like Gandalf had put it to me long, long ago: Hobbits-not halfings; we're not half of anything thank you- are silent when we need to be. I don't think you could have gotten Smaug out of Erebor without alerting him to your loud approach or the smell of you," I interrupted him, keeping calm.

The company had formed a barrier between me and Dain as he glared at me.

"I don't smell that bad!" Dain barked back.

"No, but Smaug would have remembered it since Erebor is that of a Dwarven Kingdom. He would have gone blind in a way, to your smell in general. The scent of a hobbit would be quite unknown to him and it was because Smaug didn't know that my kind existed," I explained further.

Dain looked at the company and then said "Why are ya protecting him?"

"Because, we are loyal to Bilbo and just because you arrived now to help us, doesn't mean you can push our uncle around," Kili bravely told Dain.

"Well he said that the Armies of Mordor would be here," Dain protested, using his arms a bit.

"He did and they will. Just know that what my husband had done will help us in the long run," Thorin said and then walked away as I followed after him.

Balin walked over and started to talk to Dain in their mother tongue.

"Thorin," I said, grabbing his sleeve.

He turned and looked at me, concerned.

"There is something else that I need Dain to do. It's just…I don't know if he will be able to do it," I stated, looking down at the ground in shame.

"And what is that Bilbo?" he asked, stepping closer, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Remember Moria? And when your cousin had found the Belrog of Morgoth?"

"Yes, Durin's Bane,"

"Dain needs to take some brave dwarves with Gandalf to Moria. I don't think after this battle is over with, that the Belrog will think of going to Sauron, but I don't want to take that chance,"

"I will talk to my cousin, but Bilbo, if there is anything else?"

"Oh there is but I won't speak of them now….just have to fight through this battle," I told him, knowing that I had to keep some of stuff a secret for now.

Thorin nodded to me as he looked at me some more.

"What?" I asked him, looking him up and down briefly.

"How are we going to live in Erebor if…" he began but trailed off.

"Well that one I don't know but, I do promise you Thorin…your family will live there again. Your people will live there once more," I honestly told him.

The dwarf king before me nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something. Maybe your sister can visit Bag-End so that none of my family will steal it like last time and help us from there?" I said out of the blue.

His piercing blue eyes looked at me and then asked "Didn't you leave some documents behind to prevent that?"

"Yes, but also having someone who can lift a boulder with ease…might make my family and such rethink things," I replied, smiling at him.

He chuckled and smiled in agreement as he began to tell me of the other dwarvish clans. I didn't know that much of the clans after the quest were over with, the first time. Even though I was a dwarf-friend in their eyes, they still didn't tell me stuff of their race.

When Bifur came up to us, looking panicked almost.

"Bifur? What is it?" Thorin asked him.

He said something in dwarvish as Thorin then looked at me.

"He says that he had found something that you had asked of him?" Thorin asked me.

"Oh…uh…oh! Yes, lead the way Bifur," I told him, smiling.

Thorin walked after us as I hoped that this would work.

Since Bifur, Bofur and Bombur were of the Moria dwarves, so they were the only ones who could enter the mountain. Not even Balin was allowed in, though he did give me a lot of good "reasons", I wasn't allowing the Royal family tree of Durin, inside Erebor.

"He said that they cleaned up what they found really well, with hoping a shirt for you?" Thorin then translated for me.

"Ah, yes. Though it is really up to you, Thorin. When you see them, I mean," I replied to them both as we walked into another room.

Thorin had closed the door and gasped.

The blinds were down, candles lit the room up in a soft glow and there standing and shining brilliantly were the Mithril coats.

I stayed next to Bifur as he stood there proudly. Thorin walked slowly to the whole set.

"My father said, long ago, that the whole royal family and the guardsmen had sets of Mithril coats. When Smaug had came and destroyed Erebor with Dale and we had to wander the lands, we had no other choice but to sell the coats to bring in money. Food, clothing, work. They were bought for a very cheap value, no matter how much it pained us to sell them to the Men," Thorin grumbled low.

My heart ached to hear this.

"They had also found, from what Bofur had written here on the table, that there is still a small area of Mithril in the mountain. It is hidden in a secret passage that only the Royal family of Erebor can reach it. He…uh…also states that he and his family can easily make more….Mithril coats," I said, reading the letter quickly.

"It won't be in time. Making anything from metal, let alone of Mithril, takes months to make and get it right if you don't mess up," Thorin replied, his eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"Then what can we do to protect the rest of the company, Thorin?" I asked, walking towards him.

He thought this over as he then said "Come here,"

I walked over to him as he then picked up the smallest one. He held it out for me as I then quickly took off my coat and shirt and put on my Mithril coat once more.

"It is a gift. A token of our friendship. True friends are hard to come by," He said as I swallowed hard.

"Thorin," I tried to explain, looking up into his piercing blue eyes.

He smiled softly; the dragon and gold sicknesses were not doing their wicked work as before.

"It is also, Bilbo," he continued "a token of my love for you. Just like the metal itself, you are very light in life and hard when you need to be to get through my stubborn, big head,"

Bifur and I chuckled with agreement on that.

"Thank you. I ...I want to see you with yours on, King under the Mountain," I replied back, looking at his coat.

"Fine, little one," he teased me as Bifur walked out, muttering something.

"Where is he going?" I asked, looking at the closed door.

"Oh, just that seeing me naked is for your eyes only and to get our nephews," Thorin said lightly.

I snorted with muttering under my breath "My eyes only, sure. Right,"

Thorin laughed at this as he stripped his shirt and such off; his muscled hairy chest gleamed nicely in the candle light and put on his mithril coat. Shivering at the coat metal heating the warm skin of his.

I stared at him in awe and hunger.

"Not going to faint, little Hobbit?" he continued to tease me further.

"I …uh…N-no," I stammered out to him, staring more so at his chest.

He laughed as the door opened then.

"Uncles? Bifur said that you two….needed…." Kili began

"Us," Fili finished as they had closed the door and looked before them.

"Yes, Bilbo had asked the Ur family to go into Erebor and find the Mithril coats of our family. These 4 here are the last of what my grandmother, your great-grandmother, had made. Put them on. Bilbo, if you could ask Bifur to find the sister metal of Mithril, Argurm, with adding a diamond coat on top of that? If they have to know where the secret chambers are, just ask me, I know where they are hidden," Thorin explained to us all.

"Argurm? What is that?" I asked him curiously.

"Argurm is two words. Ar and gurm. Ar means gold. Gurm means steel. If you mix the two together, the gold; it being a soft metal, will strengthen with the steel. The diamond coat on top of it will be more protection since Argurm will protect but for only so long," Thorin explained to me.

"Oh," I said, storing this away for much later.

"Didn't the elves have a name for this?" Kili asked us.

"What don't they have a name for everything?" Thorin huffed out.

"Thorin," I warned him.

"It's Maltmith, Kili," Fili told him as they both got into their Mithril coats.

"Wasn't there a legend where, the dwarves of old, first age I think, made a metal that they named?" Kili asked putting his shirt over his coat.

"Tilith, the strongest metal that we know of, besides Mithril. That is nearly gone from this world," Thorin told us all.

"What does it look like?" I asked him curiously.

"It is hard to explain in the common tongue, Bilbo, of what it looks like. But over time, like copper, instead of turning green, it turns red. You have to polish it nearly twice a day to keep its shine and such," Thorin replied to me.

"Oh. Well I am glad that Bifur and his family found these for us. I just wish that there was more for everyone," I told them all.

"It is alright," Fili said to me.

Looking over at Raven Hill I then sighed heavily.

"What is going to happen there?" Thorin asked me.

"Azog's second army. Will come through that area. We need the armies split in two. Mixed up and placed in hidden spots, to take out that second wave," I said seriously.

"And if Azog is alive and if he sends his second wave through there?" Kili asked me, which Thorin glared at him.

"If that doesn't happen…then we know that they will come in and help us," I replied back.

He nodded and they both were silent.

Thorin wrapped his arms around me as I leaned back into him.

"The table is set; the pieces are in place…" I whispered low.

"The battle for Erebor and the North, is about to begin," Thorin whispered back, resting his chin against my head.

"But we're ready for it," Fili told me, smiling.

"That we are," I answered back.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note:**_

 _Thank you for the reviews! Love hearing from all of you._

 _Okay, here we go. The Battle of the Five Armies. Oy. Battle scenes are SO not my strong side._

 **WARNING: if this chapter is too graphic for you, then wait until the next chapter is up.**

 _Even though I had tried to do my best to write out love scenes the rating comes into play here and with the other battles that will be a head. As you know, this fanfic is a combo of_ The Hobbit _and_ The Lord of the Rings _._

 _Please Read and Review,_

 _Alonia143._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14.**_

A strangled revolting cry came out of the orc that I plunged my sword into its side. Blood splattered forth as I then pulled back, watching the creature go to one knee. As if I was playing a hobbit game, I then sliced Sting across the orc's neck, turning around and running as the ugly creature fell to the side.

I pushed my legs forward; they were burning since this battle had started well last night.

For the past 2 weeks we have been preparing, gathering as much as we possibly could, practicing with our weapons and such. What we had not expect was the were-worms. They had ate through the supporting hills of the mountain and dug under the plains until they were some yards from Erebor's gates. The orcs had sneaked up until the rampart. We had to build it as a protection.

Even though, I have been gone from this moment in my life, my heart still raced heavily. Screams, yells, people falling to the ground; to their death. The ground soaked in the mixed blood of us all.

"Thorin!" I yelled for him.

' _Get to him, Bilbo,'_ I heard Yavanna urging me.

'Please _don't let last time be a repeat,'_ I thought back to her.

The elves had taken a major hit in the death tolls, along with Dain's army and Bard's gathered up men. Thankfully the company was still alive, I think?

It was a long time since I saw them all. Sure I would hear or see one or two of them but, not the whole company.

' _Keep going Bilbo,'_ Yavanna encouraged me.

My legs were on fire; my lungs were somewhere and as I pulled my arm back, sank Sting into an Orc's thigh, then spun around as I took it out and then sank it back into its unprotected side.

Pulling it out, the orc cried and shrieked as I kept running.

I had figured out, that Azog was dead and it was Bolg who was carrying out his father's revenge against Thorin and all of us.

My hands picked up a rock and I hummed that sucker at an Orc's head when the ugly vile were bearing down on Gloin and Oin.

THUNK!

"Heey! Good Aim!" Gloin exclaimed happily as I smiled at them.

They soon took the orc out.

"Have you two seen the others?" I asked, walking quickly over.

"No, not in a while, Bilbo. Why?" Gloin answered me.

"Ravenhill. It will be the last stand of Bolg against Thorin and them. I need everyone there. Along with Beorn," I replied, panting a bit.

"The last stand against this vile! Come on!" Oin said, getting worked up.

Shaking my head, I then looked over and saw Bofur, Bifur and Bombur. I watched how they were playing around with the axes and how they were taking out orcs. It wasn't until Bifur had stuck his axe in his head, into the orc.

"Oh no," I said, running over to them as they fell over a ledge.

Then quite suddenly, they popped back up and I saw Bifur without his axe in his forehead.

"Here you go cousin," Bombur said, holding his axe in his hand.

"Bifur!" I yelled worriedly, running fast over to them.

"I know where you can stick that!" He said as I couldn't help but smile.

"You're….you're alright…." I panted, looking him over.

"Yes, Master Hobbit," Bifur then said in western.

I was utterly shocked just like his cousins were.

"What do you need Bilbo?" Bofur asked me.

"Ravenhill. Last Stand is up there. Thorin, Fili and Kili will need all the help that they can get," I answered him. "I just need Gandalf and Beorn up there too. Where is Dain?"

"He was over there, last I saw of him," Bofur said, pointing to where there were just piles of dead orc corpses.

Shuttering at the sight I nodded.

"Head up there, Bolg will try to kill the Royal family. I can't let that happen…again," I told them all.

They nodded and then darted away.

I ran through the piles of each side of me as I then started hear Dain's characteristic voice.

"Dain! Dain!" I yelled, getting there faster but stopped.

"Aye, Hobbit! What can I do for ya? As ya can see…." He said, hacking the orcs in two with his axes "I'm a wee bit busy,"

"It's Thorin and his nephews. Please, their up at Ravenhill, they need help!" I replied, staying far back so that I wouldn't get hurt.

He spun around and looked at me. I closed my eyes when the sun got in them and then looked up after a minute.

He was looking at me in awe, then kneeled and then said "Whatever ya need….Bilbo Baggins Messenger of Mahal,"

"What? I'm …I'm no messenger of Mahal," I protested.

"Yes ya are. Now, what is it that ya need of me?" Dain asked seriously calm.

"As I said, Bolg will try to kill them all up on Ravenhill. Dain, please, I am begging of you, help them. I don't care if Thorin thinks he doesn't need any help, because he does with Bolg," I replied, walking closer to his cousin.

Dain nodded in understanding and then said firmly "Aye, I'll go up there, but ye be careful down here,"

"I'll do my best as I know you will be up there with the rest of the company," I told him as he nodded.

"TO RAVENHILL!" He suddenly shouted, holding up his axes and then with little dwarven soldiers that he had left, darted up to Ravenhill.

I turned around and then screamed when a huge troll's battle axe thumped close to me. I landed on my back, gazing up dizzily up at the creature.

Somehow or another, I got up, darted under the troll's legs; slicing at the veins there, and running towards Dale. The ground shook as it fell to the ground and elf arrows were stuck in its head and neck.

"We can't hold for much longer!" I heard Bard's voice.

"Bard!" I shouted at him.

He turned and looked at me. I was covered in blood, dirt and whatever else as I huffed over to him.

"Bilbo, your ideas of the armor have proven wisely. Though they are fading," he informed me as I reached the gate.

"Gandalf is where?" I asked him.

"Where do you think a wizard should be, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire?" I heard his voice.

"Where he ought to be according to his own terms of things. Gandalf, Ravenhill," I replied back to him.

"Hmm. What do you need me for Bilbo?" He asked me.

"Thorin, Fili and Kili will die up there if you do not help them. And I will not stand for it, _if_ you do not help me this time around, wizard," I said heatedly.

He just stared at me for what seemed like a minute and then nodded.

"You are not the same hobbit, Bilbo," he then said.

"No, I am not. I will protect Thorin and his family even if it kills me," I told him as Bard looked between the two of us.

"Which may as well considering my men are dropping," Bard then spoke up.

"I am sorry, Bard," I said, hating this battle.

"We will manage here, but if there is anything-?"

Then a horn was blown. My heart was in my throat as I looked at Ravenhill.

"Thorin," I said, running towards that hill.

I ran up there for what felt like an hour. My lungs suddenly were there, burning heavily as I forced my exhausted legs to move.

I saw Thorin, Dwalin, Kili and Fili.

"WAIT!" I yelled at them.

They all stopped and turned to me as the company with Dain was there too.

"Bilbo," Thorin said in shock.

"Thorin, wait! …Please! Don't send your nephews …in there. It's a trap! Bolg picked this spot for a reason. To End… the ling of Durin," I told him, panting heavily now.

He looked at me and then asked "Are you certain?"

"Yes! Why else do you think I got the company and your cousin here! Thorin, please," I begged him.

"Fili, Kili, stay here," he then hurriedly told them.

"We're not going in there if our uncle is nearly crying and begging of us not to go to our deaths," Kili popped off.

"Aye," Fili chimed in seriously.

"What can we do to get that bugger out?" Dain asked then.

"I don't …I don't know," I panted, trying to catch my breath.

Screeching, crying in a high pitch. The bats of Mordor had come and swooped down upon us all.

I held onto Thorin as they tried to pick us up. Tauriel shot some arrows up at them.

Then the horns from Bolg's stand point blew once more. I yelled in pain as I was suddenly picked up from the ground.

"THORIN!" I shrieked in terror as one of the bats had me.

"BILBO!"

"BILBO!" I heard the others scream for me.

I wiggled and moved but, the bat had me in its tight grip. We flew over Bolg's hideout and then I screamed out when the bat let go.

"AAH!" I screamed, trying to look around for something to catch.

My hands grabbed onto something, slowing my descent and then I landed on the ground, sharply.

I stayed there for a long time. Just laying on the ground, slowly getting my breath back as my body was slick with sweat.

Laughter.

Who would be laughing?

Why were they laughing?

' _Bilbo, get up!'_ I heard Yavanna in distress.

I couldn't move, I could barely think at the most. The snow and ice felt warm to me in a strange way.

' _Come on, little one. Do not give up_ now _,'_ I heard Mahal growl at me.

My eyes then played a trick on me. I saw the Thorin, Fili and Kili that I had met the first time in the snow.

' _Bilbo,'_ I heard Thorin's deep voice.

"Thor….Thor…" I tried to speak but my body just hurt to do so.

My eyes closed, welcoming the darkness with open arms as I felt the ring slip onto my finger.

When I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the wraith's world, I looked around and saw that Bolg was battling Thorin.

"No," I feared.

Heaving myself up, I ran as spots dotted my vision. The ice of where the river was at split and I found myself suddenly battling to stay on top of it.

"Thorin!" I heard Fili.

"You stay where you are Fili!" Thorin ordered him firmly.

"But!"

"No! I will not lose you like we lost Bilbo!"

"Kili is taken to the medical tent,"

"Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know; he went kind of mad when Bolg took Bilbo from us,"

"Of course he did!" I heard Dis's voice from somewhere.

' _They think I'm dead?'_ I thought, evening out the ice block and floating on it.

'Of course, what else do you think, Little One? And it's good to see you are awake now,' Mahal scolded me.

' _I'm no_ Dwarf _, Mahal. So don't scold me as if I'm like one, which I am not,'_ I snarled back in my head.

He was silent after that.

My eyes scanned the area once more, seeing Thorin twirling around and trying to defend himself. My eyes caught something of a brownish color as I felt hope rise in me.

"Beorn," I said out loud softly.

He was waiting, crouched and posed. His eyes were solely on Bolg.

When my ice block hit the main one, I jumped and ran towards Thorin.

"AAH!" He yelled when he was thrown backwards.

He collided into me as we hit the ice once more.

"What….Bilbo?" he asked confusedly.

"Yes…MM! You're too heavy Thorin!" I replied, trying to move out from under him.

He got up, looking at Bolg as he walked slowly steadily at us.

"Stay hidden, Bilbo," He told me.

"But Thorin?" I protested.

"No! I thought I lost you once, I am _not_ going to lose you again!" he snapped angrily out at me.

I huffed and said "Fine, but Beorn is on your left hidden,"

"Thank you, now stay here," he said, darting towards Bolg.

" _Pigheaded stubborn fool_ ," I muttered under my breath.

I watched Thorin battle Bolg but I knew that he would not win. Bolg was too powerful.

' _What can I do? What can I do?'_ I asked for help.

All I got was silence.

That was not good.

So, I took The Ring off and when I did, Bolg had thrown Thorin across the ice; landed directly into Beorn and knocking him off his feet.

Swallowing thickly, I raised the glowing Sting up, holding my ground.

"Bilbo!" Fili said worriedly, but also happy to see me alive.

Bolg looked over and snarled at me.

"Come _on_ Bolg," I dared him, not taking my eyes off of the true enemy here.

"Bilbo!" Fili yelled once more.

"Stay there Fili," I said loud enough.

"What!? Are you Mad?" he shouted back.

"A little, maybe?" I joked back, smiling in his direction.

I couldn't hear what he had said next since Bolg spoke in the Black Speech. I swung my Sting down and then back up, daring Bolg to come at me.

Was I out of my mind to be taunting this orc? On a shattered iced river? Maybe. But I have learned from my first experienced with the quest. I wasn't going to be scared anymore, I wasn't going to be that cowering little hobbit that I once was, long ago.

Suddenly, Bolg was running at me, sword at his hips, his pale clouded eye locked onto me. I stood my ground, looking him over for weak spots.

When he slammed full force into me, I grabbed his spiky armor and held on. My hands hurt as they were pierced through, Sting batted against his armor weakly.

Bolg snarled, took a hold of my neck and slammed me down onto the solid ice. I groaned since the wind was knocked clean out of me.

"Come on Bilbo," I heard myself say.

I rolled around and away from him as he swung his sword down, missing me.

"Bilbo!" Fili called out.

"AAH!" I screamed with Bolg's sword aimed true then.

He had cut into my feet, and then swung once more onto my bare legs. It felt like hot lead slicing through butter. White turned to bright shade of Red.

"BILBO!" I heard Thorin as I whimpered and cried out more from the pain.

I looked up at Bolg as he smiled sickly down at me.

His sword was raised, the shadow was at my neck and I waited for the final blow to happen.

The ground shook. Growling, snarling noises could be heard as Beorn had leapt from his spot and bore down onto Bolg. With his massive jaw, he snapped it around Bolg body; shaking him like a ragdoll, flinging him away from me.

Beorn ran after Bolg.

Screaming could be heard.

 _RIIP!_

 _CRUNCH!_

The scream had suddenly stopped.

Padded feet came over to me.

"Bilbo, Bilbo. Just …Mahal… just hang on," I heard Thorin's worried voice.

"Thorin," I wheezed out, looking up at him.

He held me in his arms, not caring if my blood stained his clothes.

"It's ….warm…" I barely muttered out.

"Bilbo…Come on, stay with us, please," Thorin begged.

I felt fur was under me then, then a rocking movement as I closed my eyes once more.

* * *

 _It was foggy, I could sense that. It felt strange._

" _Don't be afraid," I heard a child's voice._

" _Who are you?" I asked blinking as it was just that, a foggy place._

" _How could you forget me, when you have thought of me so often?" the child's voice answered._

" _Frodo?" I asked hopeful._

" _Yes. Again, don't be afraid of the fog. Though, you need courage now," he said to me._

" _Courage? For what?" I asked him confusedly._

" _For your next Journey," he then said much closer._

 _I looked to my left and jumped out of surprise. Because there he stood, like he did when I saw him the first time._

 _He didn't look frightened of me, like he once did._

" _You look …." I began but my voice faded._

" _I will be visiting him soon. Just don't give up on hope," he told me in return._

" _I will try not to Frodo," I replied unsure._

 _He floated closer to me, took my hand and smiled._

* * *

When I opened my eyes slowly, I felt very weak.

"Easy there, Bilbo," I heard Dain's voice.

"Mm…" I moaned.

"I'll go tell Oin, that ye are awake," He then said and it was quiet.

I looked at the top of the tent. My mind was reeling.

What had happened to me? Why was I here? What happened to the others? Where was Thorin, Fili and Kili? And _why_ was Dain here and not one of the company members?

"There you are, Bilbo," I heard Oin but my eyes stayed fixed on the top of the tent, blinking.

"Has he said anything?" Oin asked seriously then.

"No. Besides him moaning," Dain answered back.

"Might be in shock," Oin said more to himself now.

"Let me through," Gandalf's voice was outside of the tent as Dain left.

I felt his presence then see him come in and over to me.

"Oin, let me see what I can do since I know hobbits a bit better than most people," Gandalf gently said to him.

"Aye," Oin agreed and then walked away.

When I felt Gandalf's fingers on my forehead, I closed my eyes.

It happened all at once; the battle being played out like a vision. It turned black once more as I fell asleep again.

The next time that I woke up, I wasn't in "Shock". Thorin was there, fast asleep against his chair, his arm was in a sling but other than that, he was alright.

"Thorin," I whispered low out of excitement.

"I wouldn't get up just yet, Uncle," I heard past him.

I looked and saw Fili smiling at me.

"Fili," I said, smiling too.

"Kili is in another tent. He broke his left arm and his right leg. He hates that he isn't in here, but they don't want him to be in here in case something happens and they need to help him out," Fili explained to me.

"You three…are…?" I tried to get out.

"Yes, though you however, Uncle Bilbo, took the full brunt of Bolg's attack. There is something else," He told me.

"What is it?" I asked him curiously.

"When Oin tried to sew you back up, he had to uh…shave your feet hairs to get the stitches through your skin," Fili informed me as I looked under my blanket.

"Fili, Hobbits don't have values for feet hair like you dwarves hold for your hair and beards," I replied back, smiling at him.

"Oh? Well….we didn't know so uh…" Fili was at a loss now.

"It's okay," I whispered to him when Thorin gave a snore out of his mouth.

Shaking my head at him with a soft chuckle, I gazed fondly at the Dwarf King.

"Who didn't make it?" I asked Fili softly.

"A lot of Dain's army, with that of King Thranduil's and Bard's men. Mother made it through with the entire company and Uncle Dain," Fili answered back.

"3 days in mourning," I told him.

He nodded in understanding.

Another snore came from Thorin as I then patted his hand. He opened his eyes at once, his mouth closed then as he looked around.

"Thorin?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Bilbo!" He exclaimed suddenly, wrapping his arm around me in a hug.

"Nice to see you too, you silly dwarf," I teased him.

He held me to him, whispering in a pray to Mahal it sounded like.

"Uncle Thorin…let Bilbo breathe," Fili teased him.

"Huh? Oh, oh! Sorry, Bilbo, just…" Thorin began as I shook my head at him.

"I'm alright. Just thirsty," I told him, smiling.

He gently helped me sit up as he had the cup of water in his hand, holding it close to my lips. I drank slowly from it and put my hand on his forearm.

"Thank Mahal that you are awake," He told me again.

"I am sorry for worrying you all. I just…had to do it since I knew he would have killed you and our nephews," I said softly.

"And getting yourself killed instead is any better?" He growled out in anger.

"I am sorry," I whispered low in shame.

He sighed and then kissed me on the lips softly.

I knew he wasn't comfortable with public display of affection, but every now and then, he would allow it. Softly returning the kiss, I smiled up at him when he pulled away.

"Do not ever you do that again," He firmly ordered me.

"I promise not to, but the Quest to destroy the Ring now begins," I told him.

"I know, but can you wait a couple of months before it starts?" he asked me, his eyes looking at my bandaged hands.

It was only then that I gasped at the sight of them. Only seeing them now.

"Yes," I replied, looking at my hands more.

"Get some rest now," Thorin told me, helping me lay back down.

I nodded and looked over at Fili who was smiling at us with tears in his eyes.

I felt bad for worrying him and the others so badly. However that is what I had to do for my family. For the one who holds my heart so much. I would do it again if it ever happened once more.

"I love you Thorin," I barely uttered to him.

"And I love you, Bilbo," he replied back as I drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15.**_

When I woke up the next morning, I saw that someone outside the tent.

"Thorin?" I asked sleepily.

"Easy there Consort Bilbo," I heard the guard replied back.

I sighed and stayed still as Gandalf then ducked into my tent.

"Gandalf?" I asked him.

"Easy there, Bilbo. You were always an adventurous, impatient and very resilient hobbit," he replied back, I could hear his smile in his voice.

"Where…where are the others?" I asked slowly sitting up anyway.

"They are somewhere around here," he told me.

"Oh. How is Kili? What about Thorin? And Fili? With Dis?" I asked suddenly.

"They are all fine, my dear boy. Kili is impatient and being very disgruntled about his injuries but, the others are fine, Bilbo," he insisted.

"Why do I hear a very loud But in there?" I said, looking him over.

"I cannot tell you of it. Just that the company, with Dis…" He trailed off as we then heard.

"YOU DID NOT! YOU ARE MY BIG BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?" Dis's loud voice rang through the camp.

"Ow! Dis! Ow! I am sorry! OW!" we then heard Thorin as I looked at Gandalf for a clue.

"They have to tell you it themselves, Bilbo," he simply told me.

Heavily sighing I nodded.

"Will Thorin be alright with his sister?" I asked after hearing more of them going at it with one another.

What could have Thorin possibly do to receive his sister's wrath is beyond me.

"Oh, yes. Just siblings being siblings, Bilbo. Do not worry too much on it, but here, drink this and one of the company members will be here with your breakfast," Gandalf told me as he got up and walked out of my tent.

I sighed and then drank what was in the cup. It tasted horrid. I drank it all though.

Snuggling back down into my bed, I listened around me. It was quiet, but then again all mornings are silent before the busy buzzing of the afternoon.

"Is he awake?" I heard at the door.

"I think he dozed off sire, but you can peak to see if he is awake," the guard replied back.

I had stared at the wall of the tent for a good hour when Ori came inside with my food. Turning over, I smiled at seeing him.

"Good…Good Morning, Bilbo," he said firmly to me.

"Good morning, Ori. How are you?" I asked him, being polite.

"Confused. Why didn't you visited us when all that time you could have?" he asked me abruptly it seemed.

"What do you mean?" I asked in return.

He huffed and then softly said "When the quest was over with? Why didn't you come-?"

"Wait…you can remember the quest the first time around?" I asked him confusedly.

"Yes, I saw it in my dreams last night," he replied shyly now.

"Ori, you know how much that quest hurt me so severely. I couldn't come here without knowing…no. without seeing the phantoms of Thorin, Fili and Kili," I answered, looking at the floor now.

It was truly a mind flip that he could remember. But, did that mean that the others remembered too? And of Sauron?

Mahal and Yavanna were quiet on this. Why were they so quiet when they were very vocal on many things?

This troubled me greatly.

Ori nodded slowly in understanding.

Thorin will always be in my heart. You cannot forget someone like Thorin so easily.

"Do the others know-?"

"That you are awake? Not yet. But Oin says that you should rest whenever you can," Ori then suddenly finished for me.

"Oh, okay. Well thank you for bringing me my breakfast, Ori," I replied back, smiling as I sat up and tucked into my breakfast tray.

There was a lot more meat then usual but, that's alright. Ori left when I was finished, though I would have loved to talk to him some more.

Rolling onto my side once more, I closed my eyes and slept.

* * *

When Oin had come in the next day, I was ready to get out of bed. He deemed me healthy but, disappeared on me after he left the tent.

I got up, got into some new clothes that Dori must have made for me since it was wrapped up with a tag on it and then started to walk around.

The camp was quiet once more. No one was up and about.

"Bard!" I greeted him happily.

He turned to look at me. His eyes had a haunted look in them.

"Good Morning, Bilbo," he forced out.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him curiously.

"Yes, just didn't expect you to be up and about," he replied back, again forced out.

"Did your children make it through?" I asked curiously still.

"They did, thank you for asking," he replied with a nod.

I didn't know what was going on but, I let it go.

"Well, if uh…if the others need to find me…I'll…I'll be back in Erebor," I told him, trying to think of something to end this awkward conversation.

"Alright," he said, giving me a hard look.

I walked quickly away from him wondering what it was that he was trying to tell me.

Though I did hold true to my word; I did go back into Erebor. I had to come up with something on how Thorin and his family could live in here. It was their home.

Walking through the massive hallways and looking around, I felt out of place. Books, knives, clothes, jewelry, wooden tables and other stuff were all left behind as I continued to walk around. It was like time had frozen when Smaug had come and destroyed everything.

I saw the pick marks slowly began to appear until I saw that there was a line of them. Following it, I started to wonder what King Thror was thinking. Sure these little pick marks were small, but the damage was already done when I came to a halt.

Right in front of me was part of the mountain that caved in. Was it Smaug's doing or was it from these pick marks?

I walked quietly out of that area when my coat got caught on something. I turned around and saw it was snagged on something. Walking back I then saw a small tunnel. Swallowing hard, I looked through it.

"He could be anywhere in here," I heard but couldn't find where Kili was at.

"Yes, but we have to be careful. Some parts of this mountain are caved in," Fili replied back.

"But why would he come back here when it is cursed?" Kili protested some more.

Wasn't he supposed to be healing and resting in his cot?

"That I don't know," Fili replied back but they were walking in the other direction.

I then looked at the tunnel and then made my decision. Slowly and carefully, I walked through it. When I came through the other side, I saw nothing but mountain.

Walking carefully back through the tunnel, I then walked back the way I came and caught up with the Princes of Erebor.

"He can't know, Kili," I heard Fili say.

"Why not? He saved us numerous times! He has a right to know, Fili," Kili argued back.

"He just can't. Besides, he's going to need all the help that he can get," Fili told him.

"It's not fair to keep Bilbo in the dark!" Kili argued passionately.

"Kili, enough. If Uncle said that we are not going to tell him then, we are not. Now come on, we have to make sure that Bilbo is alright," Fili growled low.

Confused, I found a hidden spot as they came around the corner and walked down another hallway.

' _Keep me in the dark from_ what _?'_ I asked to myself.

Mahal or Yavanna didn't answer me.

Sighing, I then walked to the throne room and looked at the claw marks of where Smaug had tried to get the Arkenstone.

"Bilbo!" I heard Kili happily from the other side of the massive room.

I hid my sadness well from them as I smiled when they walked to me.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" I scolded Kili.

"Couldn't get him to stop talking," Fili softly told me.

Nodding, I then softly hugged his younger brother.

He snuggled into me.

"Kili, come on, we have to go back," Fili ordered him.

"No, he's _our_ uncle, _Fili_ ," Kili argued back.

"It's okay. Go. I will be alright," I told them both.

Kili stood his ground and refused to go, but with a little bit of pushing and pulling, he went with his brother.

I sat down on the throne and put my head in my hands.

What was wrong with Fili? Why was he so hostile against me?

Sighing heavily, I got up and walked out of the room and out of the mountain. Like with Oin, the brothers had disappeared very suddenly.

When I got back to the medical camp, I saw that the company was together. I walked down a different way as I got closer to them.

"We need to tell him," Kili's loud annoyed voice broke through the chatter.

"And what? Have he think we've gone Mad?" Dwalin snarled back.

"We thought that when he started to do stuff that was odd!" Kili protested.

"I have to agree with you there, Kili," Balin said next.

"We cannot tell him," Thorin told him.

"Why not? Because you did not know what had happened after the quest was over with? That he hurt and grieved our deaths well after us? Uncle, please, he needs to know that he is no longer alone," Kili snapped at his uncle.

I put my hand over my mouth before I could gasp.

"Just …no, Kili," Thorin said and then walked away.

"You know that trying to push him away, won't solve anything!" Kili barked.

Thorin stopped and turned to glare at his nephew.

"He's going to Mordor, Thorin. Do you honestly think he can handle it on his own without the love and support he needs?" Kili argued some more.

Heavy silence hung in the air as I crept slowly and quietly away.

"…Bilbo," Thorin whispered but, I ran.

That whole day I was far away from them all. Snow began to fall as I wrapped my cloak around me some more.

It seemed as if Erebor was the best place for me.

I stayed in the mountain until it was a few days later. I walked out and crept slowly to the medical camp, again.

"Bilbo?" I heard to my right and saw Kili looking at me.

"Yes, Kili?" I asked him, warily.

He hobbled over to me on his crutch. He looked sad about something.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but …the others won't be talking to you again. They think that you will judge them like we had judge you," he informed me.

"That you all remember? Why would I judge you all for remembering?" I asked confusedly.

"Because we dwarves have our pride and it gets in the way of things," He replied back, shrugging it off.

I then wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly to me. With his good arm, he returned the hug.

"I have missed you guys so much," I whispered low.

"I know, uncle. Do you need anything for me to do?" he asked me after we pulled apart.

"Yes, get them all together, if you could?" I asked him.

"We have group discussions during dinner. The tent closest to Mirkwood, on your left. Come through the back, where there are barrels of wine from King Thranduil. No one will know that you are there, unless you want to be known," He suddenly whispered low to me and hobbled away.

I looked around but saw no one. Shrugging, I then walked around. The Mirkwood elves had been healing the wounded when I saw Dain. He looked troubled about something.

"Thorin, I do not like what happened," Dain said as I saw Thorin sitting down in a chair.

"I do not like it either, but Dain, no one else can do this. You know what happened the last time," Thorin argued back.

I saw that he was in good health, his arm was still in the sling but, he was looking alright.

"What do ya want me to do? If what yer hobbit says is true, then what are we standing around here for?" Dain asked in confusion.

"We cannot just up and move from here, Dain. The North is weakened. Sauron nearly had it with Smaug, but it strengthened thanks to Bilbo," Thorin replied back.

"Which I hear, ya ran him off. What did ya do now, cousin?" Dain taunted him.

"I didn't do anything. Just that …He wouldn't understand," Thorin protested.

I walked directly towards him; I had it up to here with them.

"Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain, Lord of the Silver fountains," I stated angrily.

He shot to his feet, looking stunned at me.

"Bilbo," He got one word out.

"Why do you _hide from_ me, _not talking to_ me and _refusing_ to even be in my presences, when you _think_ I would not understand you," I hissed at him.

"Because, Bilbo-" He tried to get out.

I put my finger on his lips with a heated glare up at him.

"Because is an excuse. Just because you are ashamed of what happened, understand this from me: I will always listen, understand and try to come up with something to help fix it," I seethed at him. "I love you, Thorin, no matter what you may think or feel about me after all of this. Learn to let go of your selfish pride,"

With that I then leaned up and kissed him soundly, firmly on the lips. Dain started to chuckle then, but I couldn't see since my eyes were closed.

Thorin kissed me very timidly. Like he was afraid to show his love for another person. I would never hurt him, not like that.

The soft stomping of feet made me realize that Dain had walked away, giving us both some privacy.

My hands snaked around Thorin's strong shoulders. Just what I didn't expect was for him to pick me up and then carry me into the tent behind us.

I pulled away, looking around as it was empty. He carried me to his cot and then laid me down as I looked up at him.

"Little steps," he informed me.

"Of course…though…" I hinted to him.

"I know, I remember that, but I'm not ready like before," he replied back.

I nodded and then patted beside me. He moved over and then laid down, wrapping his thick arms around me, pulling closer and holding on.

"What do we do now Bilbo?" he whispered low, pulling his fur leather coat over us both.

"We have to act fast. From what Legolas had told me from before, was that there were already armies in Mordor. A week to gather things up and then head towards that horrid land. The only thing that has me truly concerned is"

' _The enemy does not know of what you are about to do, little hobbit!'_ I heard a female's voice in my head.

"You….glow…." Thorin expressed shocked.

"It's the Valar's way of talking to me. Just who is it that is speaking to me? Mahal and Yavanna were the ones…"

' _They have used up their powers to protect the line of Durin, little Hobbit. I am Nienna or have you already forgotten that gathering?'_ she interrupted me.

"Oh…uh….hmm…" I spoke out loud thinking.

' _What gathering?'_ I asked her curiously.

Thorin watched as I glowed a lot.

' _Never mind. They will be with you again, Little Hobbit. Just give them some time,'_ She told me next.

' _Alright. Just hope that they get better soon,'_ I thought back.

'Praying _helps,'_ she hinted to me.

Thinking this over, I then smiled.

"Thorin?" I asked him curiously.

"What happened? Are you alright?" he asked me in return.

"Yes, the small headaches that I usually get from talking with the Valar goes away when they are finished. But that is beside the point here! We need to help Mahal and Yavanna, his wife," I said, looking up at him.

"What do you mean? To help them how and in what way?" he asked, looking confused.

"During the week, we can get married, have your coronation and dedicate a spot to Mahal and Yavanna," I said at once.

"A week is-"

"Thorin, we do not have time," I interrupted him.

He heavily sighed and then was silent.

Was it wrong of me to snuggle closer to him?

"Alright, we'll do it your way Bilbo," he finally spoke.

Smiling up at him, I then pulled on his beard and kissed him once more on the lips. He winced but started to return the kisses.

That entire day, I was snuggled up against him as we just kissed one another.

* * *

"Do you, Thorin Oakenshield, will help protect, defend and die for Erebor?" Balin asked of him.

It was a big crowd of Men, Dwarves and Elves.

"I do and will help protect, defend and die for Erebor," Thorin said loudly for all of us to hear.

I then heard him whisper low "Though I already did this once before,"

Balin gave him a look and then said "Rise, King Thorin; King under the Mountain. Long live the king!"

"Long live the king! Long live the king!" was chanted among the others.

Tears sprang up in my eyes at this as I never thought it would happen.

I felt a nudge from Kili who smiled at me.

"Oh!" I said and then walked hurriedly over to Thorin.

"We are all gathered here for many reasons, though it is rushed, it was a request from the King himself," Balin then spoke out to the crowd when they died down.

I looked over Thorin's white and blue outfit with his blue or black fur leather coat on.

"You alright?" he asked me as I looked up at him.

Dear Mahal, his eyes were a piercing blue today.

"Y-yes," I stammered out.

His hand cupped my chin; his thumb rubbing my cheek as I blushed.

"They were wed long before this quest even started. Some of you may remember how Thorin rushed into the meeting. Waving his marriage document like a banner," Balin began as I listened then. "Proclaiming that he had married a Prince of the Shire instead,"

"I am not a prince," I muttered low.

Thorin chuckled and then whispered back "You are to outsiders,"

Giving him a stink eye look, I then looked over at Balin.

"Well, the Prince of the Shire; the Child of the kindly West, is none other than Bilbo Baggins. He agreed to be our burglar and wanted from the passion to help us reclaim our home," Balin spoke loudly as the crowd cheered. "But he knew the dangers of our King. He knew of the sickness that lay beneath since Prince Bilbo's mother, Queen Belladonna Baggins, had told him stories about our race,"

There were gasps and looks of shock as I blushed more.

"Come on Balin, get to the wedding vows," Thorin whispered low, impatiently.

"Give him some time Thorin," Dis hissed low at him.

"That is how we still have our King today! It was through his quick thinking and careful planning that helped us all win the North back from the enemy!" Balin finished as the crowd cheered loudly then.

He turned to us as I looked at Thorin for what to expect now.

Thorin took my hand, walked towards Balin and stated loudly "I wish to take Prince Bilbo of the Shire, to be my husband, Balin Lord Advisor of Erebor,"

"And does anyone here object to this notion?" Balin quietly and slyly asked.

No one said a word.

Nodding to me, with his small grin and twinkling blue eyes, Balin then said "Do you Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain, take this prince of the Shire, to be your husband and Consort?"

"I do, Balin," Thorin replied strongly.

I had to stare at the ground or else I would never get through it all.

"And do you, Bilbo Baggins, Prince of the Shire, take Thorin Oakenshield as your husband?" Balin asked me.

"Yes," I squeaked out nervously.

"Ow!" Fili said, putting his finger in his ear as the others did the same.

"Sorry, nerves," I then said in my normal voice "Yes, Balin I do,"

Balin nodded in understanding "Then I announce, with all the witnesses here, proclaim you two husband and husband. Thorin you may put the crown on your husband and kiss him,"

I knelt before Thorin which was very odd in my eyes as he put my leaf crown on my head. It was made of Mithril. I stood up as I took Thorin's new crown which was made also of Mithril, on his head.

He stood up and then caught my lips with his, wrapping his arms around my waist.

The crowd thundered in joy and happiness.

"ALL HAIL KING THORIN! ALL HAIL CONSORT BILBO!" started to be heard.

I pulled back and then hid in Thorin's neck as he chuckled happily.

"Now, we are almost finished here," Balin then said to the crowd.

Turning around, I looked as I saw Fili and Kili stepping out of the group.

"We know these two brothers as trouble makers, sly mischievous dwarflings. But we always knew that they were Princes and Heirs to that of our King. Today, we make that finalized," Balin said as I saw them blush.

The crowd was loving this.

"Step on that stone, lads," Balin told them.

They did as they stepped on the stone that I had found near that tunnel.

Thorin had told me that it was the King's quarters that King Thror had built for himself only, though that side of the mountain was really weak when King Thror had built his bedroom in it.

Dis was crying happily as her sons were now officially Princes of Erebor.

"As the Heirs to Erebor and her majesty, King Thorin, will you help, protect, defend and die for Erebor?" Balin asked of them.

"I Fili, older brother of Kili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror, accept my princeling duties as Prince Fili, Heir of Erebor," Fili spoke first.

"I Kili, younger brother of Fili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror, accept my princeling duties as Prince Kili, Heir of Erebor," Kili spoke up then.

"Then Erebor accepts you as her princes," Balin said but was drowned out by the cheering of the crowd.

Dis then ran to her boys, hugging them as they stepped off of the stone.

"AAH! Mother!" They exclaimed but the members of the Company, laughed.

Thorin then walked up and said "There will be a great feast for us all tonight!"

The crowd went nuts at this as we all disappeared into the Mountain.

"Thorin, do you think that this is wise?" I asked of him.

"Bilbo, I will give the throne to my cousin. It was a part of the deal. The Company and I will help you with getting rid of the Ring. We have a map, dotted out cities and towns to visit to help us along. After it is all over with, my nephews and I will come and live with you," he replied as I nodded.

It was wrong of me to think that he could do this on his own. Even now I could easily see him fighting that sickness which sang in his family tree.

"Come on, let's …let's get out of here," I told him.

He nodded and then said "How the sickness became stronger than before, I don't know,"

"It's not a sickness anymore," Balin said behind us.

I turned to look at him.

"It has become-"

' _It will go away when the Ring is destroyed.'_ Mahal's voice entered my head then.

"Bilbo?" Fili asked me.

"I can't tell you all. Just that we have to get ready for the Ring Quest now," I said gravely.

Everyone nodded.

"Do you think it will work? The Plan?" Dori whispered low.

"Maybe, just keep it up," Thorin said low to him.

I pulled Kili and Fili aside and whispered low "Do you think anyone will notice that about 15 or so ponies missing?"

They looked over at one another and then whispered low "Not if we put them where we know to find them,"

I nodded and whispered back "Then in a few days, we'll leave for the Shire,"

They nodded and we went about our business. Knocking the rampart down again with the golden bell.

* * *

I kept looking over my shoulder, just in case anyone was following us. It had been a month since we left Erebor, though we were close to the boarder of it, I still felt uneasy.

"Bilbo, it's going to be alright," Thorin said to me, riding beside me.

"It's not that I don't think anyone from Erebor will follow us….it's just…what I know that scares me," I softly replied back.

"They won't get you. They are far to the South-"

"And yet they moved with all speed; never resting, never taking a break. The Ring Wraiths are horrible Thorin. And they will stop at nothing to get the Ring to their master," I hissed low at him.

How could I forget what Frodo had told me? How they were more than hounds on a scent trail. It was unnerving and frightening to listen to his story of how he got to Rivendell.

The company had stopped as they all looked at me now.

"Yes?" I asked them all.

"You go ahead of us laddie," Balin spoke up "you know these parts better than we do,"

Nodding in understanding, I rode up to the front and then lead on. When my eyes looked upon the hill of where I lived, I gasped.

"I cannot believe this!" I snarled and kicked my pony into a full out hard gallop.

"Bilbo!" Thorin yelled after me but, I was already making my fast approach upon Bag-Shot Row.

"What on this green earth is going on!" I snarled at the surprised hobbits.

If you could believe this, dear reader, they were auctioning my stuff off once more!

"Mister Bilbo!" Hamfast wept in joy.

"Hamfast, why are all these hobbits, _stealing_ from _my home_!" I snapped towards them all.

"Oh, _who_ are you?" I heard her voice.

The others came up and dismounted as I too swung down from my pony and marched right up to Lobelia.

"You know very well who I am, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins," I whispered deadly to her.

"Do you have any important papers to state who you are," she demanded back.

"Yes I do," I smiled at her as Fili and Kili were now on either side of her.

Thorin had given me the scroll and handed it to the auctioneer.

"It seems everything to be in order. Welcome back, _King_ Bilbo," he said loudly.

I ignored it as Lobelia shrieked as Fili took the spoons out of her right pocket and then Kili got the other ones from her left pocket.

"Will you ever understand, Lobelia, that you and your horrid family will _never_ get Bag-End? That how you see a _Baggins_ is to end in nothing but, greed?" I asked her smiling in disbelief.

All of the hobbits that bought my stuff had put back inside of my home and just like before, I had to buy some of my stuff back. The company and Thorin were in disgust.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16.**_

"Thorin, please," I said to him as I walked through my home.

"Bilbo, it won't ever work and we might lose-"

"But he will come back again. Trust me on this," I argued back.

He sighed and then said gravely "It is not that I don't trust you, I just think, loosing Gandalf so soon would-"

"You don't know what happened to Saruman. He turned evil because he was so ignorant of dealing with Sauron," I cut in again.

Thorin looked at me as if I was someone that he didn't know. The rest of the company was ignoring this argument as best as they possibly could.

"Alright, enlighten me. What had happened to him?" Thorin asked calmly.

"He found one of the Seeing Stones at Dul Guldur. It still worked, he kept it as it poisoned his mind of thinking he could have power. He started to cut down Fangorn Forest, where the Ents still live. He created a mix crossed species of Orcs and Moria Goblins; where they could move even in daylight. They're called Uruk-hai," I said with a huff.

This got all of their attention.

"Sweet Mahal, what happened when we…" Fili began but trailed off.

"60 years of silence, I kept the Ring, letting Sauron rebuild his armies and forces. The War of the Ring had begun. When I adopted my nephew, Frodo Baggins, after his parents had passed. He grew up in this smial learning everything that I knew of all of you. He went on a quest to take the Ring to Mordor. Some of his closest friends went with him. He wasn't the same when he came back from destroying it. I saw a darkness that wasn't there before as he had to deal with carrying it. If we move now, some of the stuff that happened during that time frame will probably not happen again," I explained looking around at them.

"Then who will look after Bag-End?" Balin asked me.

None of them liked what had happened to my home when I was away.

"I…" I started but froze.

Kili and Bofur looked at me as an idea formed in my head.

Gandalf was hanging in the hallway as he had come to visit us.

"Gandalf, do you think you can make a firework of Smaug?" I asked him, thinking of my 131st birthday.

"Yes, but…?" he asked me confused.

"Excellent! Now, do you think could make another one so it goes off here in the hallway, the kitchen and the front room? All attacking the said person? With an evil laugh to go with it?" I asked him more.

"Yes…though what you are thinking about, Bilbo will surely-?"

"Oh, they have been thinking that I am weird, since I was born," I interrupted him with a look.

"So what are you thinking about Bilbo?" Kili asked me.

"Well, I was thinking of Gandalf's Fireworks. How he can easily create them, but use them against Lobelia and anyone else who tries to come in here. You can have someone from-"

"I will stay here Lad," Balin cut in.

"You're ….what?" I asked caught off guard.

"You said to me that if I were to go into Moria that my doom would be in there. Along with Ori's. We can stay here and take care of things," Balin explained more.

"I'll stay behind," Nori then piped up.

"But…" I tried to get my voice to work.

They looked at me as I had to think but my brain wasn't working right.

"Bilbo," Thorin softly began "My sister is in Erebor, with Dain. The rest of the army and the rest of Erebor's dwarves of the Blue Mountains will arrive there soon. Someone has to look out here so that none of your greedy relatives can take Bag-End from you….again,"

"I don't like the company to be split up…but if we are going after Sauron, I guess this is the only way to do it," I replied, not liking this at all.

A hand wound its way around my hip and soft lips brushed against my forehead.

"We're dwarves, Bilbo. We can endure a lot of things. Separation is no big deal," Thorin said smiling that shy smile of his.

Heavily sighing I then teased him "If we had any children…Sweet Yavanna and Mahal, save us all from that puppy look of yours,"

His deep chuckling echoed off of the walls as some of the others chuckled too.

"So, when do we head out?" Fili asked of us.

"A couple of days. Though, Bilbo, where are we going?" Thorin asked me, his eyes looking unsure.

"Rivendell and then hopefully gathering every race of Allies; Elves, Men, Dwarves with me," I replied back, forgetting about everyone else in the room for a moment.

He nodded and then said "Everyone pack up that is going with us. Dori, don't argue with your brothers, they can easily handle things here on their own. Besides, we need you more so then they do,"

Dori huffed and puffed grumbling "You may need more, but they're still my brothers. _My_ family,"

"We know that Dori," I softly said "but you are also our family too,"

At that, he deflated and softly told me "That you are, Bilbo. Is there anything that we may need?"

"Ponies, sleeping packs, food on the road. And this time-"

"You will sign a contract, just in case something does happen here and that it can be presented to them," Kili cut me off.

"Fine," I grumbled.

* * *

We had made it through the Shire's border once more, traveling on the road that seemed too familiar to me again and made it to Bree.

Thorin was hesitant of going into Bree.

"I'm right here," I reassured him.

"I know… it's just…" he trailed off.

"It wasn't your fault, Thorin," I replied as I swung down from my pony.

Dwalin walked over to me and whispered low "What do we need here?"

"More supplies," was all I told him in return.

We walked into the Prancing Pony and booked 2 of the Tall folk's rooms. Oin, Bofur, Bombur, Bifur and Gloin in the first room, Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Dori and I in the other.

Dwalin walked over to me when we got settled in.

"Good evening Dwalin," I said to him.

"Bilbo," He simply stated back.

I waited patiently for him to come up with his words.

"You know that out of us all…" he tried to tell me.

"That you lived the longest. Yes, I got a glimpse of that. Just what do you know?" I asked him, sensing something was off.

He heavily sighed and then whispered low "He is planning or was before I could do anything about it,"

"Sauron?" I whispered back.

"Yes. Sauron. He's planning of going to the South. He…Bilbo, we need to stop him before that event happens," He urged me.

"I…what else do you know?" I asked, hushing my tone.

He moved us both to the middle of the room. Fili and Kili took it upon themselves to start fighting. I figured this was background noise on what I was about to hear from Dwalin.

"The South is backing Sauron. They want to take over this part of the world. When Sauron fell…they were going to be regrouping and attacking Gondor first and then head north. After that, they would head west. I don't know if they succeeded, but we need to get the South on our side first," Dwalin whispered very seriously.

I swallowed thickly.

My eyes locked with Thorin as he walked over to us.

"You knew?" I asked low of him.

"Yes. But, I don't know how we can get the South on our side," He muttered low.

"AAH! FILI!" Kili yelled suddenly.

All of us looked to them and saw Fili had Kili in a loose headlock.

"What do we know of the South?" I asked low to Dwalin and Thorin.

"I heard, before Gondor had gone to battle with Sauron," Dwalin continued to whisper low "That they were starving. Their trades with the West were broken. And that their medicine is very poor in some ways,"

My mind was racing.

If Dwalin had said was correct, then it was no wonder that the Southern people of Middle-Earth, had backed Sauron. That they were like a wave upon a wave coming to the North.

"Dain is still in Erebor correct?" I asked Thorin.

"Yes," he answered.

I nodded and then walked over to the nightstand and got out some paper. Dwalin walked over with ink bottle and quill.

I wrote it in Elvish with a little tag at the top: "Thranduil".

"Who do we give this to that we can trust?" Thorin asked me.

"One of the rangers here," I whispered back.

They nodded and I walked downstairs. It took me awhile to find one of them and whispered the name of Aragorn to get him to send this letter to Erebor.

When I walked up and into my room, I saw Thorin with Orcrist against a man's throat.

"Thorin!" I exclaimed.

He was glaring heavily at this man.

"Thorin….just…what…Just what is going on?" I asked him, seeing how a trickle of blood ran down the man's neck.

"He was going to go after you. Did you not see how quiet the Inn had become when you walked back through it?" Thorin growled.

"N-no…just…who are you?" I asked the man.

"Heard that the quest for Erebor Failed. That the rest were killed by the dragon. I have a huge reward waiting for me when I go back, with your cold, lifeless head," the man choked at me.

"Me!? What…" I began but I felt Mahal's hand on my shoulder.

Thorin snarled at the man.

"You don't want to piss him off," I warned the man.

"Do it. I don't care. Someone else will be after you," the man laughed gleefully.

I saw a shine reflected from the window and then the thunk sound as the man's head bounced to the floor and rolled to my feet.

I turned green at once, running to the bathroom, puking up my dinner.

Kili was there rubbing my back as I couldn't believe that Thorin did that.

"Easy," my nephew said softly.

"Get your stuff, we're leaving now," Thorin whispered in the doorway.

I threw up some more in the toilet, washing out my mouth and then walking with the others as we walked downstairs. Kili and Fili made sure to stay on either side of me as we headed out.

The Inn was crowded, but then again, what inn isn't busy at night?

All of us got our ponies loaded and tacked within an hour and half and was on the road once more. I tried my hardest not to think of what had happened in that room.

"Uncle," Fili said, as I halted my pony, darted off of the road and threw up once more.

"Bilbo?" Thorin's voice echoed as I groaned.

"Do you have something to settle my stomach?" I asked him, ducking again as that horrid image popped up once more.

"Here," he said, giving me his water skin. "Slowly,"

I nodded and took a small sip and thanking Thorin. It had some ale in it.

"I am sorry for doing that, Bilbo. However, he was going to kill you," He whispered to me.

"I know, just…I'm not use to that," I replied back.

He nodded and we headed back to the ponies as we slowly made our way far from Bree.

When we did find a good spot to camp and off of the road by using some of the creeks to lose our sense and hoof trail, I felt like a meat grinder had gone through my stomach. Warily, I laid down on the combined bedrolls from Thorin's and my own.

"Easy Bilbo. Easy," He told me.

We all fell asleep fast that night.

In the morning light, I woke up screaming.

"Bilbo," I heard Thorin panicking.

"Just a dream, uncle," Fili softly told me as I hid my face in my cloak.

"Get him some kind of tea, Dori," Thorin ordered out.

A sob escaped my throat as I cried. Now, don't get me wrong, I am strong, but there are times where I do need to cry.

Dori walked over to me with a hot steamy mug of my tea. Thorin helped me sit up.

"Come on, Bilbo," he softly coaxed for me to drink it.

"I don't…I just don't want to throw up again or see that image in my mind anymore," I said, suddenly feeling like I was 131 years old once more.

"Don't you worry about that. This tea actually settles your stomach and relaxes you. Though, Thorin, I don't think it would be safe for him to ride his pony alone. Might tip off with how this tea is," Dori soothingly told us.

I sipped at this and it did taste wonderful.

"I do agree with that. What can he have for breakfast?" Thorin asked him.

"Some bread, _but he will be_ _asleep until tomorrow_ ," Dori whispered the last part low.

Somehow I nibbled on the bread that was given to me and I fought hard to keep my eyelids open. Thorin had everyone pack up my things for me, get my pony ready and then had me climb numbly up onto his pony.

When he swung up behind me, I leaned against his chest, letting the powerful tea take me to dreamland.

"Sleep well my little hobbit," Thorin whispered in my ear.

"Mmhm," I hummed back at him.

* * *

I rode with the others after I woke up 2 days later. What Dori didn't count for was my height and weight adding more to me being asleep. He fussed over that.

I had told him it wasn't his fault, but knowing Dori, he would blame himself for it. Thinking over as to how to cheer my friend up, I tapped Ori on the shoulder.

"Yes Bilbo?" he asked of me.

"Follow me please?" I told him, heading to the back of our group.

He followed me and rode next to me.

"I know your brother was doing something very thoughtful but, how can I make him cheerful again?" I asked in a low whisper.

"Well you can talk to him. Probably about teas, your parents and life before we met you," he simply replied back.

"Oh," I said, looking behind me.

I saw nothing but my senses told me otherwise.

"Come on," I urged him and my pony forward.

He nodded as we trotted, soon enough the whole group was trotting.

"What is wrong?" Fili asked me.

THUNK!

We saw an arrow imbedded into a tree.

"That!" I replied back to him.

"Uncle! Move!" He shouted loudly.

We broke out into a full gallop with Thorin shouting something in Khuzdul. Pretty soon, my pony was in the center and Thorin was at my right flank with Dwalin on my other.

"Who are they?" I asked Thorin.

"We don't know. Just keep moving Bilbo," he replied as we pushed our group well past when we first camped here.

"Wonderful," I muttered as I again got that hobbit sense.

I just moved away from the group, splitting us all up.

Thorin and Dwalin stayed with me, Fili with Dori and Ori. Oin, Kili and Gloin another, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur on the main road.

I pulled hard on my pony when my senses got stronger.

"GET OFF THE MAIN ROAD!" I yelled at Bofur, Bifur and Bombur.

"Aye!" We heard and I saw them take a very difficult trail.

"Bilbo!" Thorin shouted for me as my pony heaved very heavily for air.

I urged my pony once more into a fast trot near gallop as we all came to the main road but then got off of it.

We did this for nearly 2 more miles.

"At this rate will be close….never mind," I said when I saw the trees where the rain came down in buckets.

"Where is everyone?" Thorin asked, looking around.

Dwalin kept quiet. We huddled close to one another to give our ponies a rest.

"Who was that Thorin?" I asked him out of fear.

"I don't know but, I do know that Lord Elrond can give us shelter. No matter how much I hate Elves, he is the most tolerant of them all," He grumbled low.

It was then a stick snapped in half set Dwalin and Thorin into action of drawing their weapons.

I saw Dori, Ori and Fili come galloping up to us.

"Thank Mahal," Fili said to us.

"Where are the others?" Dwalin asked, looking around.

"Who did you see was following us?" Thorin asked right after.

"We didn't see anyone and Bofur, Bifur and Bombur should be with us any second now," Ori replied back.

Fili moved his pony closer to Thorin as he showed us an arrow.

"It's someone that is not from these parts of the world," He whispered low.

As I looked at the arrow I saw a very vibrant flame red, peacock green feathers with a solid coal black line around the nock and fletching of the arrow.

"I don't recognize that kind of arrow," Thorin said.

"Because…it is not from here," Fili told him.

I looked at the main road as we saw Bofur, Bifur and Bombur come charging but slowed down.

"Well that was fun," Bofur said, smiling mockingly.

"Where are Oin, Gloin and Kili?" Fili asked them.

"We don't know. That trail that we rode on was very difficult but, we saw glimpses of them," Bifur told us, which was weird for me to hear him speak in the common tongue again.

I looked at Thorin as he looked on the trail.

"We will wait for them," he then said to everyone.

I don't know how long we waited but, when I listened to my hobbit senses I moved my pony softly to the left.

"Come on move!" We all heard Kili's voice.

We saw them come galloping down the trail.

"Uncle! Move!" He yelled at us.

That got us all moving once more into a gallop.

"Thorin," I said when I remembered a narrow part of our path to Rivendell.

"I know Bilbo, I know," He replied back, urging us all to the rocky parts.

I slowed my pony to very fast trot as rocks and boulders passed on either side of me. The others soon followed my lead while we didn't want to hurt or even kill our ponies.

"Thorin!" I shouted up at him.

"Bilbo, we just need to get into the open. To get Lord Elrond's elves-"

"No need to, look!" I interrupted him, pointing.

There in a row, riding in a gallop with weapons raised, was the Rivendell Elves.

We sped up our ponies as the long group split and we could hear swords against swords. People screaming as they were hit and killed.

"This way!" we heard Gandalf's voice, leading us through some trees.

The trees looked pine but, I wasn't about to stop either. We followed Gandalf across the fjord as I knew this area. Frodo had showed and told me of this when he was chased by the Ring Wraiths.

It was then that it nearly dawned on me. I looked over my shoulder to see.

What I saw, as I halted my pony, were coal midnight black robes.

"No," I gasped out in utter fear.

"Bilbo, move!" Thorin's shout got my attention.

It wasn't until Bofur taking my pony's reins and leading her into a walk, that we all heard it.

"RING WRAITHS!" I screamed loudly.

A hush fell over us all as we galloped down one of the trails and into Rivendell again.

We were in the courtyard when we first came in, slowing our ponies and looking the way we came.

"Bilbo…" Thorin whispered and moving over to me.

"Thorin…their back…they shouldn't be back, but the Ring Wraiths are back, Thorin," I said fearfully.

"Ring Wraiths? The …The Black Riders?" Bofur asked me out of pure fear.

The others suddenly had that bone chilling fear. Everyone knows of Sauron and his force to try to take over Middle-Earth once, very long ago.

He pressed left leg against, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pressing his forehead against mine.

"What can we do?" he whispered low.

"I…I don't know," I muttered back.

I didn't realize that I was shaking, when we heard horse hooves approaching us once more. And once more, we formed a tight group where I was again in the middle.

"Be at ease, Thorin son of Thrain," Lord Elrond's cool voice washed over us all.

"Lord Elrond. Again, thank you for coming to our aid," Thorin replied back.

Lord Elrond looked at us all.

"Welcome once more, Thorin's Company, to Rivendell," he told us what we already knew.

"Was it the Black Riders?" Bofur demanded to know.

A steely blank expression appeared on his face.

"Was it?!" Dori snapped at him.

"Lord Elrond?" I asked softly.


	17. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

 _Hey everyone. I know that it's been a long time since I updated this fanfic. I haven't forgotten this one. Just at times, I need a break from writing so much within one fanfic; that is why I have "Modern Royalty" going. If you haven't read that one, you should give it a try._

 _I just wanted to get you guys updated that my personal life has taken a sudden turn that I did not "see" and that it's very hard for me at times to write._

 _I'm alright, it's not me who is going to the hospital and doctor visits. It's my mom. I won't go into the details because one,_ it's not my place _, and two;_ my mom is a very private person when it comes to these things.

 _I hope that you guys can have more patients and we'll see how this Fall and Winter go. If you guys see updates to Modern Royalty more so than this fanfic, it's because I haven't planned it out as much as I have with this fanfic._

 _Thank you for understanding and being so patient with me,_

 _Please read and review along with following and/or favoriting any of my fanfics._

 _Alonia143._


End file.
